Lost Love
by honeylove90
Summary: AU. Modern. Peeta Mellark lost Katniss three years ago from a Taliban attack while serving in the Army. Now retired return to New York City as he tries to somewhat move on until he hears 'The Hanging Tree Song' sung by a brunette young woman and turning it's his suppose 'dead' wife; Katniss. Only she has no memories of who he is and Peeta wanting to know, How is she alive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers, this is my second Hunger Games fanfiction. It took me a couple of days to get the story out of my head and hope you love it. DON'T bash or flame this story. My story, my way. Happy reading!**

**Also The Hunger Games series all belong to Suzanne Collins including The Hanging Tree song.**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

I can't believe it's been three years since Katniss has been dead. I still remember that memory, that painful memory on how I received the news that my wife was killed in an explosion with her Squad 451. After Katniss and I got married, we both decide to join the army together. I was working in the kitchen in the camp base, thirty miles from Afghanistan.

_Flashback_

_After thirteen hours of prepping the food courses of Breakfast, Lunch, and Dinner. Ten cooks including myself would usually wake up at three in the morning to make everything before the soldiers wake coming to the dining hall to have their meals. I wiped down and cleaned my station washing and cleaning everything pots, pans, and utensils. I looked down at my watch as the time reading nine thirty I exited the Kitchen closing the down the door behind me as I walk over to my tent._

"_I hope Katniss will return soon. I know she will." I thought to myself in my mind then reaching over to my tent opening the fabric entering inside._

"_Hey Mellark, great work on the slices of carrot cake." A reply from Soldier Drew as he flops onto his pillow still dressed in his uniform combat. _

"_Yeah, we all needed that from being out in the desert including putting citizens in different locations because of the attackers and suicide bombers. Not to mention firing and bombing against the Taliban." Said by Soldier Grayson replied as he takes off his uniform showing him wearing a gray t-shirt and black pants._

"_I'm glad that you can enjoy the food before, during, and after going against the rebels." I spoke the truth as I take a seat on my bed then I turned my head seeing a small picture frame of Katniss and myself on our wedding day from the courthouse._

"_Don't worry Bread boy, your Mockingjay will be back. I'm sure that she's coming back with her squad." Soldier Drew answered as he grabs World Magazine that's going on back in the United States._

_I nodded my head as I closed my eyes and letting my head getting the thin comforter._

"_Is Soldier Mellark present?" A voice asked for my name and remembering it's Commander Paylor._

_My ears perked up as I quickly opened my eyes and rose up to my feet._

"_Yes, ma'am Commander Paylor I am." I answered my commander. _

"_May I speak to you in private, Soldier?" Paylor asked being serious. _

_I walked towards my officer and leaving the tent as she directed me away from my tent. She placed a hand on my shoulder, her brown eyes look at me, and sighted._

"_I hate to be the one to tell you this Soldier Mellark. Katniss and her squad were attack by the Taliban army as soon as they were coming back here, to camp. Soldier's Boggs, Jackson, Homes, Mitchell, Odair, Leeg 1 &amp; Leeg, and Soldier Hawthorne are wounded but they'll survive." Paylor reported to me._

_My heart dropped to my stomach afraid for the worse and dared to ask._

"_Where's my wife? Where's Soldier Mellark?!" I yelled wanting to know._

_My commander shook her head then looked down and looked back up._

"_She didn't make it. I'm sorry Peeta. We tried everything we could to save her." Paylor answered my question._

_I shook my head in fear with tears coming into my eyes._

"_No, No, NO, NO, NO, NO!" I cried out loud not caring if the camp hears me. I fell to my knees breaking down and cried to myself. I just lost the love of my life to an enemy weapon. I curled up into a ball as I cried and screamed in that moment._

_Flashback Ends_

I've been retired from the army as soon as my wife was killed in action. I returned home to New York City, New York. I feel into a deep depression and thought about wanting to join her but I know she would hate me if I did that. After leaving, I stayed in touch with Finnick Odair was there when Katniss was killed and someone I trusted. I look down at my left hand, my ring finger as I'm still wearing my wedding band. I feel so empty without Katniss. I tried dating again but that ache in my heart is still there. I turn my head to the left side of the bed where she use to sleep, still made and never been winkled.

"I love you my Mockingjay and I wish you were here with me to have a life together. To live together, start a family, and growing old together." I spoke the truth with my voice being cracked as tears rolled down my cheeks.

I got up from my bed putting on a long sleeve black shirt, black pants, dark blue socks, and walking from my bedroom into going down the stairs. I go by the coat hanger putting on my black jacket with a dark blue scarf and lastly putting on my black shoes. I grabbed the keys then locking the door behind me as I start walking on foot to Central Park. While Katniss and I started dating, she loves going there because she felt as peace and enjoy walking through the trail in the woods.

_**Central Park**_

I reached Central Park as I see joggers and runners though the concrete trail. The sound of laughing and talking fills the cold air. My eyes scan seeing woman talking to their girlfriends and vice versa with men. Couples holding each other as they walk or sat on the park benches. I see children walking and running as they are playing tag or walking along with either their siblings, relatives, or parents.

I started to walk on all the bridges of the park where Katniss loved going too and look at the lake seeing my reflection of the sighting.

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

My ears perked up hearing a song I use to know. My heart dropped and maybe I'm hearing things.

"_It can't be her. Peeta you're hearing things. Katniss died on the bomb attack three years ago. It can't be." I thought to myself if my mind is playing a trick on me._

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where the dead man called out for his love to flee**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

I stood up straight and started jogging towards the voice singing "The Hanging Tree Song." The only person I know who had the perfect voice as my wife and this woman sounds just like her. I stayed hiding the shadows so I don't scare the woman.

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free**_

_**Strange things did happen here**_

_**No stranger would it be**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

I try to get a glimpse of the woman and I see standing at five feet seven inches tall. She had dark brown hair having two braids into one. The brunette young woman who could be in her mid-twenties as she wore a dark brown jacket, dark wash jeans, and black boots.

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**_

_**Strange things did happen here,**_

_**No stranger would it be,**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

My heart drops to my stomach as I remember that voice and her description matches to Katniss. I got a good look at the woman and seeing it's suppose 'dead' wife.

"Katniss? KATNISS!" I yelled out as I ran towards her direction.

The brunette young woman stopped in her tracks and turning around to see me.

"Katniss, you're alive! How are you alive? I missed you so much, you have no idea." I said being happy and shocked to see my wife again hugging her.

"Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?" Katniss asked as she pulled away and looking me with a confused look on her face.

* * *

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Could be better. Also, I looked up the information of the Army life and no not planning on joining only research. I plan to stay with this story until it's finished. Already planning ideas for chapter two. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, please keep the reviews, favoring, and following this story and I'm proud of creating a story like this of a love one losing someone they cared for and one loses memory. If you guys want me to read your story, please let me know; we're here to help each other out right? I'll try to post before finals and/or after (including what gpa looks like since I'll be my last year in college before transferring.) **

**To wolflover43- Oh yes I can ;) You can only wait to find out and don't want to spoil for anyone else. **

**Here's Chapter 2**

* * *

Katniss's P.O.V.

As I walked one of the many trails of Central Park and was singing 'The Hanging Tree Song' just minding my own business.

_**Are you, Are you**_

_**Coming to the tree**_

_**Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.**_

_**Strange things did happen here,**_

_**No stranger would it be,**_

_**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**_

"Katniss? KATNISS!" I heard the man yelling my name out loud.

"_How does he know my name?" _I thought to myself as I stopped in my place and turned around facing the man who called out my name. The man had short blonde hair who seem to be at the age of twenty-four years old, dressed all in black but with a dark blue scarf to have some color on.

"Katniss, you're alive! How are you alive? I missed you so much, you have no idea." The young blonde man replied as he hugs me out of now where. His eyes light up like if he knew me from somewhere or like an old friend.

I still had my arms to my side as he hugs me.

"Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?" I asked as I pulled away and as I showed a confused look on my face.

His smiles drops to the ground.

"Katniss, it's me, Peeta; your husband. We got married right after high school, joined the army, and we were married for three years until Commander Paylor told me that you and your squad were killed." This Peeta said answering my questions.

I wrapped my arms in front of my chest and feeling a little but uncomfortable.

"I wasn't in the army and how do you know anything about me in the first place? I was never married until I married Gale Hawthorne two years ago." I told the truth as showed him my wedding band to him.

Peeta's eyes widen as he saw my ring then shaking his head not believing in anything I say. He takes a few steps towards me as I took a few steps back.

"YOU'RE MARRIED? TO HAWTHORNE, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!" The blonde twenty-four year old young man yelled being upset with my words. "Why would you marry him? Out of all the people, why him?" He paced around in circle putting his hands into his hair becoming frustrated then clapping his hands together trying to claim down. "I'm sorry Katniss, I'm sorry I lost my temper with you." Peeta apologize.

I nodded my head forgiving him.

"I married him because, he was there for me when I woke up from my coma. They doctors told me I should have been dead because they told me there was a burning building and I went inside to save a little girl and with that I had thirty degree burn marks and beyond thankful to have skin grafts to replace what was my skin." I answered him as that horrible memory comes back to me with tears forming in my eyes. I put my braid to the left side showing the burn marks on the right side of my skin from the bottom of my ear drum to my collarbone then pulling my right sleeve with the burn mark to my palm to elbow as I showed Peeta my burn marks.

"You can imagine the rest of my right side right now." I said bluntly truthful.

I look into his blue eyes seeing tears running down his face and he felt the pain that I had felt. He shook his head like he couldn't believe this had happened to me.

"I was in rehab including learning how to walk again. I was discharge from the hospital, Gale retired from the army because of a bombing that left him scarred for life not to mention he's still recovering because half of his team was killed. He said we stayed in touch after high school and after he came back from Afghanistan two years ago, at first I didn't have any feelings for him until he was the one for me and we got married in court." I explained my experience and deciding to take a seat on a park bench near me.

Peeta shakes his head.

"Katniss, sweetheart. Gale's lying to you. We were married, we got shipped together to fight with the army. I have the copied paperwork if you don't believe me. One time while you me, Finnick, and Boggs out directing the wounded to get to a safe location from the next bombing and gun war. While we were doing that we were ambushed that afternoon and the rebels cut sliced my left leg to the bone that-" He said being truthful as his voice cracked taking a seat next to me.

"With no choice removing your left leg and turning out there was poison on the knife, you have an artificial leg. After that caused you to have you work were your strong suit was, the kitchen. You felt guilty because you thought you should have been more alert but we were ALL got blindsided that afternoon. I would always come to you to talk even when you were mad at yourself." I replied as the words came naturally as I lived through it.

I can feel Peeta sitting up straight as if I knew that happened to him.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where that came from. I gotta go, I'm sure Gale wants me home about now and wondering where I'm at." I said getting up from my seat not wanting to look at this Peeta as he lightly grabbed my wrist.

"Katniss, please don't go. If you weren't declared as dead then that means we're still married. You can't be married to Gale Hawthorne." He told the truth.

"Let me go or I'll scream." I said threating him.

I felt his grasp letting go of my wrist and turned around to see Peeta once again. I see him rose up from his seat and placed his hands out meaning no harm.

"No. I don't know who you are and we're not married. I'm going home to my husband." I told the truth as I start walking back to the main trail exiting Central Park.

"Wait!" Peeta yelled stopping me in my place, again.

I see him running towards my side and have a folded up paper.

"Here's my number. If he doesn't give you the truth, I'll be more than happy to answer them to you." He replied with a small smile.

"Okay. Goodbye." I bid him farewell as I started to take an exit out of Central Park.

As I walked down the trail, I started to listen to Peeta's words replaying in my head again.

"_YOU'RE MARRIED? TO HAWTHORNE, OUT OF ALL PEOPLE!""_. _"Why would you marry him? Out of all the people, why him?". "Katniss, sweetheart. Gale's lying to you. We were married, we got shipped together to fight with the army. I have the copied paperwork if you don't believe me.". "Here's my number. If he doesn't give you the truth, I'll be more than happy to answer them for you." _His words burn me as if guilt was stabbing me in the neck.

A car honks at me waking me up to reality and almost seeing that I was about to get run over.

"_Peeta Mellark, you look so familiar. I just can't place my finger on it." _I thought to myself as I walked across the street with the group of people.

My gray eyes travel looking around my surroundings and having a bad feeling I'm being followed but instead just walked normal until turning the corner coming into a townhouse neighborhood. I walked the sidewalk to three houses until the fourth that had five windows; two windows below and three windows above them with the house with gray bricks and a white front door, that's my home. I lightly jogged up to the nine stair steps and getting my keys out putting my key in entering then coming into my home locking it behind me.

"Catnip, is that you?" Gale asked as he yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is." I answered him taking off my jacket putting in on the coat rack then taking off my boats.

"Awesome, you're just in time for dinner. I made your favorite Lamb with dried plums." My husband replies as he comes from the kitchen greeting me. He walks up to me and kissed. I returned the kiss back as I wrapped my arms around him then placed my head on his broad shoulders.

"Thank you and just what I needed." I replied with a smile on my lips.

"How was the trail in CP?" Gale asked as he pulled away from me getting the lamb out from oven placing the tray on the wooden center of our kitchen table. He placed the plums into an open container on the table and placed an A1 steak sauce on the table.

I walk over to the refrigerator opening it.

"Do you want Coke, Pepsi, or Pepper?" I asked as I grabbed a can of Pepper for myself. "Coke." He answered then grabbing a can of coke and closing the refrigerator door with my hip. I walk over placing the drinks by our placemats I took my seat as wait for him to be seated.

Gale takes a seat beside me with paper towels in his hands for the both of us.

"Thank you Gale, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of making all this for me." I spoke the truth as I looked at him.

"Anything for you darling, trust me this was no trouble at all plus this gave me something to do since my army days." He replied cutting up the lamb into slices cutting three for me and three for him.

I nodded my head thanking him for the food and I started eating my dinner.

"CP was good I was minding my own business until some man claimed that I'm his wife from the grave." I said taking a bite of my lamb.

The sounds of Gale's silverware drops to his plate then putting some plums into his plate.

"Oh really now? Who's the man?" He asked wanting to know.

I swallowed my lamb before answering to him.

"He said his name is Peeta Mellark. He said that I'm his wife with this and that. I joined the army with him and thought I was killed in action." I answered back shrugging my shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" Gale asked as he looks at me then I matched my eyes to face him.

"No, he didn't. He just wanted to know why or how he said it 'How are you still alive?' It's like I knew him. Did we go to school with him?" I asked Gale.

He nodded his head.

"Yes, we did go to school with him. He went to the army and so did I. He retired three years ago after his wife was killed on the way back to base camp. I stayed for a bit because I wanted to keep fighting for my friend but I couldn't do it anymore." He replied put his elbow on the table placing his hand on his chin turning his head away.

I placed a hand onto his right hand that's still on the table.

"I know. I'm sorry that I bought back that experience for you. I know you don't like to talk about what happened that night." I assured him as a patted his hand.

Gale bought his head back as I got up from my seat and kissed his cheek.

"It's okay Catnip, it's the price for fighting for your country. Going against the enemy and losing your comrades." He replied with a sight. "Stay away from him, I don't want him to confuse you in anyway."

"I'll try, if he doesn't try to find me first." I answered him as I opened my can of Dr. Pepper and taking a few sips from it.

"If he doesn't stop, call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat." He said being serious as he look straight into my eyes.

I nodded my head.

"You have my word." Keeping that promise to him and continued eating.

Gale and I ate our dinners quietly until one of us bring up other topics to break the ice. Twenty minutes later, I washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen. I flipped the switch of turning off the kitchen light then going around the first floor to check everything was locked; the front door, back door, and windows. I start making my way up the stairs with my hand trailing up the rail. I grabbed my head as I felt a headache coming at me again.

_Flashback_

_My squad and I are making back to camp base with one of the army trucks. Gale, my best friend was seating beside me with Soldier's Boggs, Finnick, Leggs 1 &amp; 2, Mitchell, Jackson, and Homes._

"_We did what we could for today. When is this war ever going to end?" I asked out loud with everyone looking at me._

"_When the world ends maybe." Leggs 2 answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm being realistic here." He told the truth._

"_We're here to help to those are trapped in the cross fire of the rebels and it's our job to protect the innocents, to help them. Save them from being killed every day action." My commanding officer Boggs replied._

_Half us nodded are head. We felt a bump on the tire and suddenly we were attack by a land bomb that lilted up a fire. I blacked out from the fire and smoke._

_Flashback ends_

I screamed with tears rolling down my face with my eyes still closed and curled up in a circle. I hear footsteps dashing towards me. My eyes snap open as I stood up.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" I yelled stepping back a few feet.

"Katniss, it's just me, your husband." He assured himself as I felt my legs falling towards the ground and having two strong arms holding me. "It's alright Katniss, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare, that's all." Gale said being clam to me as he rubbed small circles down my back.

"It feel so real, the pain felt so real just like the right side of my body does." I spoke the truth as I cried on his shoulder.

Gale carries me to our bedroom and felt him placing me down on the bed with him still holding me. I felt his lips on my scalp as he kissed my hair and speaking smooth words into my ear until I couldn't hear him anymore as I feel into dream world.

* * *

**You guys are really going to hate me on how I'm going to write Gale and completely understand for disliking me. Plus, I've read fanfictions that do the same thing so I don't feel so bad. Again, my story my way and hope you love reading it. For more of my stories please go to my page and read or review when you get a chance. Gale's point of view is in the next chapter. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

**Honeylove90**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey readers, thank you for reviewing, following, favorite, and the whole nine yards. It means the world to me and thank you for the support. I also I write for anyone that's a fan of Teen Titans, Young Justice, ect., (the list can go on) check them out when you get the chance too. **

**Review Comments:**

**Kae H- You got that right for Katniss and Peeta will be together in the end but…. Keeping that a secret for now ;).**

**Bri P- Sorry on making Gale the bad guy but it would make his character interesting on the way he's acting.**

**Guest- You're absolutely right.**

**Wolflove43- In a way Gale is manipulating Katniss but you'll see the twist to it. He does love her. I know about Peeta and I feel bad for him too. Already reviewed and love your questions! She wore a neck brace? Thank you for the reminder. **

**I'm studying for finals as of right now and will update after finals.**

**Here's chapter three of Lost Love with Gale's point of view.**

* * *

Gale's P.O.V.

I ran three blocks down the street as I do in the midafternoons. I know Katniss will be home soon from her walk in Central Park. I lifted my left wrist showing the time on my watch showing the time to be five forty-five p.m. I turned around as I started heading back to our Townhouse and kept my eyes around my surroundings.

"_I wonder what would sound good to make for dinner. Maybe Lamb with dried, Katniss's favorite." _I nodded my head as I grabbed my keys from my sweatpants pocket.

"Hey Gale! How are you and the Mrs.'s?" A fifty-five year old man replied as he was seating on front of his own steps.

My ears perked up as I stopped in my place from running and placed my hands on my knees to catch my breath and then looking up. It's Mister Lester.

"Hey Mister Lester, How… how are you? Katniss and I are doing great." I replied speaking normal again and putting my key into the keyhole.

"Good to hear sonny and I'm doing okay for an old fart." Mister Lester said speaking the truth.

I laughed at his humor as I entered my home. "Take it easy old man." I said closing the door behind me.

I took off my hoodie placing it on the coat rack and quickly taking off my shoes. I turned around for a quick second locking the door behind me. I started to run up the stairs going towards the closet getting a clean towel and making my way towards the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I turned on the bathtub faucet placing the water to warm. I then strap off my closing and jumping into the water as I grabbed the soap and started to grab some body wash and begin to clean myself. I closed my eyes.

_Flashback_

_My team and I just got done firing nearly a dozen of the Taliban army_ _since they have killed their own people including trying to kill half of our solders. We've lost some commanders and it's a price to pay, going into war, and losing people who you became close to as friends._

_Eight army trucks came in Katniss, Boggs, Leggs 1 &amp; 2, Mitchell, Jackson, Homes, Finnick, and myself enter the truck. With everybody loaded all the trucks started to leave as I took a seat next to my best friend._

"_We did what we could for today. When is this war ever going to end?" Katniss asked out loud looking at everyone. ._

"_When the world ends maybe." Leggs 2 answered as he shrugged his shoulders. "What? I'm being realistic here." He told the truth._

"_We're here to help to those are trapped in the cross fire of the rebels and it's our job to protect the innocents, to help them. Save them from being killed every day action." Our commanding Officer Boggs replied._

_Half us nodded are head. We all felt a bump on the tire and suddenly we were attack by a land bomb that lilted up a fire. I blacked out from the fire and smoke._

_I open my eyes with the light hurting my eyes as I checked out my surroundings. I'm the infirmary. I remembered my team and a bomb that hit us last night. I shot up from my bed and yelled in pain._

"_Solider Hawthorne, you need to rest. You're still recovery from the bombing attack." Doctor Benson report as he looked into my eyes._

"_Forget about me! What happened to my squad and what happened to Solider Mellark?" I asked him wanting to know._

_Doctor Benson sighted then straighten up his chin and spoke._

"_Your squad hit a landing bomb and nearly most of the soldiers didn't make it." He answered my question._

_I sat up with my elbows positioning me._

"_Soldiers Boggs, Leggs 1 &amp; 2, Mitchell, Homes, and Jackson didn't make it, they were killed instantly because of where they were positioned seating on the back of the truck." Doctor Benson replied placed both of his hands on his plastic clipboard._

"_What about Odair and Mellark? I mean soldiers Odair and Mellark?" I asked the correct way addressing their names._

"_Soldiers Odair and Mellark are in the brunt unit, Odair has pulled through but he will retired once he's recovered. They both have thirty degree burn on half of their bodies and as for soldier Mellark she slipped through a coma and we're not sure if she's going to make it or not. But, if she doesn't wake up within a week or two, we're going to pull the plug on her." The doctor explained more._

_Flashback Ends_

I opened my eyes and having my hands in my hair then pulling my hand back with soap on it. I guess you can say since the attack I back out and waking up to reality. I shake my head finishing washing my hair and turning off the faucet, stepping out of the shower and drying myself out. I walk back into the bedroom going to the drawers, putting on boxers, black sweatpants, white socks, and a gray shirt.

I started walking downstairs and making my ways towards the kitchen to get dinner started. I know what I'm doing now is the biggest risk but I'm only doing this for Katniss. She'll hate me for this. If she remembers everything then I wouldn't know what to do.

_**An hour and fifth teen minutes later...**_

I checked on the lamb that's in the oven and stirring the plums one last time... I look over at kitchen window view seeing the sunset is about to about to fall to an end.

I hear the front door lock clicking opening with footsteps coming in with the door closed.

"Catnip, is that you?" I asked yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah it is." My wife answered my question.

"Awesome, you're just in time for dinner. I made your favorite Lamb with dried plums." I replied coming from the kitchen to greeting her. I walk to her and gave her a kiss. I felt Katniss kissing more as I kissed her back in return with my arms wrapped around her then I felt her head on my shoulders.

"Thank you and just what I needed." She replied with a smile on her lips.

"How was the trail in CP?" I asked her as I pulled away from her getting the lamb out from the oven placing the tray on the wooden center of our kitchen table. I placed the plums into an open container on the table and placed an AL steak sauce on the table.

"Do you want Coke, Pepsi, or Pepper?" She asked me as she opened the refrigerator. "Coke." I answered her question on choice of drink. Katniss took the placemats then taking a seat.

I take a seat beside her with paper towels in my hands for the both of us.

"Thank you Gale, you really didn't have to go through all the trouble of making all this for me." My wife said as she looks me.

"Anything for you darling, trust me this was no trouble at all plus this gave me something to do since my army days." I replied as I started cutting up the lamb into slices cutting three for Katniss and two for myself.

"CP was good I was minding my own business until some man claimed that I'm his wife from the grave." She answered my first question as she took a bite out of her lamb.

I dropped my silverware on my plate then I grabbed the container of plums and putting a couple on my plate.

"Oh really now? Who's the man?" I asked wanting to know as I ate the plums pretending to playing it cool.

"He said his name is Peeta Mellark. He said that I'm his wife with this and that. I joined the army with him and thought I was killed in action." She answered then shrugging her shoulders.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked as I look up meeting with her gray eyes.

"No, he didn't. He just wanted to know why or how he said it 'How are you still alive?' It's like I knew him. Did we go to school with him?" She asked me.

I nodded my head before answering her question.

"Yes, we did go to school with him. He went to the army and so did I. He retired three years ago after his wife was killed on the way back to base camp. I stayed for a bit because I wanted to keep fighting for my friend but I couldn't do it anymore." I replied as I placed my left elbow on the table then putting my head on my hand and turned away.

"_Just play pretend and I really hate doing this to her." _I thought in my mind.

I felt her hand on top of my right hand.

"I know. I'm sorry that I bought back that experience for you. I know you don't like to talk about what happened that night." Katniss assured me as she patted my hand.

I bought my head back and seeing her getting out of her seat to kiss me on the cheek.

"It's okay Catnip, it's the price for fighting for your country. Going against the enemy and losing your comrades." I replied with a sight. "Stay away from him, I don't want him to confuse you in anyway."

"I'll try, if he doesn't try to find me first." She answered me as she took a couple sips of her drink.

"If he doesn't stop, call me. I'll be there in a heartbeat." I said being serious as look straight into her eyes.

She nodded her head keeping her word.

"You have my word." She keeps her promise to me and continued eating.

Katniss and I ate our dinners quietly until one of us bring up other topics to break the ice. Twenty minutes later, I was going to grab my dish until she puts her hand on my wrist.

"You did all the cooking, I'll clean up. It's the least I can do." She replied with a smile getting up as she grabbed both of our dishes.

I got up from my seat and still kept my eyes on her.

"Alright, I'll see you in bed." I said with a smile and gave her a kiss on the forehead. I started to leave from the kitchen and heading upstairs into our bedroom. I walk over to the nightstand turning on the lamp to get some light in the room and walking over to the window and seeing the night view of the Townhouses. I placed my head on my forearm as I leaned into frame.

_Flashback_

_It's been almost two weeks since my team and I have been attacked. I still couldn't believe that half of my team were killed except Finnick Odair and Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. I recovered from my burns on my left side of my body. Ever since I was able to recover, I demanded to sit by Katniss's bedside until she wakes up. I talk to her every day and I refuse to go anywhere. I held her left hand gently rubbing it with my thumb._

"_Come on Catnip, wake up. Wake up! You have to wake up or they're going to pull the plug on you." I said whispering into her ear._

_I sighted as I placed my head on the bed._

'_Dear god, if you can hear my prayer now; please let Katniss wake up. She doesn't deserve to die, not like this. Katniss has so much to live for.' I silently prayed in my thoughts and lifting my head up. _

_I felt Katniss moaned in pain with her hand moving in my hand. I lifted my head up and seeing her waking up as she sits herself up but lying back down being in pain._

"_Gale? Wha… what happened? Where am I?" She asked me being confused then looking at her right arm with her eyes widen seeing burn marks to her hand to her elbow and screamed. "WHAT HELL HAPPENED TO ME?" Katniss yelled as she looks at me with tears in her eyes._

_Flashback ends_

A scream broke my trance and realizing it's my wife scream. I dashed towards out of the bedroom and going down the middle of the stairs as I saw Katniss crying screaming and know she's going through one of her memories from the army days.

"Who's there? Show yourself?" She asked as she took a few steps back.

"Katniss, it's just me, your husband." I assured her and I saw her knees were about to drop I paced down the steps and grabbed a hold of her then hugged her. "It's alright Katniss, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare, that's all." I said clamming her down I started to rubbed small circles down her back.

"It feel so real, the pain felt so real just like the right side of my body does." She spoke the truth as she cried into my shoulder.

I carried her to our bedroom and gently placing her down on the bed as I laid down with her. I kissed her hair and begin to spoke smoothing words into her ear.

"It's alright, you're safe. I love you. I'm still helping you to this day, through thick and thin. Right or wrong" I whispered the truth to her and felt her easing know that she fell asleep.

I sighted as pulled a blanket at the end of the bed and covering her hips then to her shoulders. I reached over to my side of the nightstand draw grabbing my journal with a pen attached to it. I go through the pages to find a new page to write down my thoughts.

**_Entry of November 30, 2014_**

**_As I thought things were going perfectly fine until Peeta comes back to ruin all the progress she made; has literally went out the door. Sure Katniss has night terrors or the doctor said 'short term memory' including quoting "If she see's anyone or anything that can trigger a memory, there might be a chance that she can either regain all her memories before or not. With her being involved in the bombing that has damage her mentally and emotionally but still dealing of what happened to her that night._**

**_I had to pull a lot of strings to declared Katniss being 'deceased' to Mellark. But technically, Commander Paylor told Mellark that Katniss was killed on the way coming back to base and never really got to see her in the burn unit, better be safe than sorry. I haven't had the heart to tell her that she had a miscarriage, she was seven weeks pregnant._**

**_I'm going to have to make sure that Peeta doesn't go after her or looking for her again._**

I closed my journal and the pen top as I placed them back into my drawer and locking it. I turned off my lamp and placed my head on my pillow.

"_I swear Peeta Mellark, if Katniss goes off the deep edge and if you put her in the hospital; we're going to have a problem, you mark my words." _I made a promise in my thoughts as I close my eyes and letting sleep taking over my world.

* * *

**How's that for a twist in the storyline? I can only imagine what soldiers go through of reliving the nightmare and/or terror that they went through while fighting in a war. If I got anything wrong on the terms or conditions please let me know, I don't respect soldiers I respect them for fighting for our country. God Bless you troops. **

**Honeylove90**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey readers, thank you for favoring, follow, and all the jazz to this story. There's so many ideas to put into the story but I have a long way to go on how this story will end (not soon but thinking about a sequel to it; maybe it's still in the air.) Any who, this is by far my first favorite fanfic to getting into character in order to understand what they characters are going through, yes I read the series and only putting in their hobbies, food, and the war (if anyone got the hints.) I'm also considering wanting to write more Hunger Games fanfictions because I'm starting to feel confront able and not being afraid anymore when I first wrote All Around Me. Also please read Peeta Saved, Katniss Captured by wolflover43; it's amazing and you'll love it.**

**Also, if anyone get's confuse. I'm using transparent; going back and forth with the memories.**

**Here's Chapter for of Lost Love**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

I haven't slept since I saw Katniss alive in person and had to figure out 'How is she alive?' and 'How is she married to Gale if she was declared 'dead' to me?' something isn't right and going to get the bottom of this. I placed around the living room and waiting for a reply from Haymitch.

"Haymitch, you have to look this up, you have to please I beg of you." I said being depressed with wanting an answer.

"Kid, it's impossible that Katniss is alive and you told me when you came back that she was killed in action. Didn't you have the paper work stating that 'Katniss Everdeen-Mellark was declared as dead with her squad with only two survivors?' I wouldn't be surprise if they didn't look closer on that case and someone had to pay a lot to make sure that she was dead to you. Now, what did you say what her last name she carries now?" My next door neighbor and retired solider asked me.

Haymitch was a commander to Katniss and me when we were first shipped to the Middle East. He trained us and the months that he trained us, I guess you can say that he became like our father figure and showed us on mentally, physical, and weaponry training. He was out in the in the field when he was deported back in two-thousand and four then worked his way up being a commander training new recruits. He was there when we all found out that Squad 451 was attack and I had my emotional breakdown. In a way we both wanted to retired after my wife was killed and moved to New York. You see Haymitch is from Mineral Wells, Texas but decided to move to the east coast for the change in scenery including watching out for me.

"Her last name is Hawthorne, she's married, got married to Gale Hawthorne; the promising soldier to Commander Paylor. She's not Katniss Hawthorne, she's Katniss Mellark." I assured him being serious.

"Okay, calm down. I'll have my buddies to look around including looking on what Gale Hawthorne has been up to for the past two years since coming back with Katniss. Get to work Bread boy, I'll call you when I find out more." My mentor said taking everything in.

"Alright and thank you Haymitch." I said speaking the truth as I pressed **END CALL **on my Nokia 365 and putting in my jean pocket. I zipped my jacket then grabbing my keys as I started to leave my house with locking the door behind me. I whistled and waved a hand in the air seeing a cab pulling in towards the sidewalk. I quickly ran down the steps going to the sidewalk putting a hand on the car door handle getting in and then closing it behind me.

"Where to sir?" The cab driver asked.

"To forty-six and main please, Connor's Bakery Corner." I answered as the cab drivers question and looked out the window.

'_I hope I'll get to see you again Katniss, please.' _I silently prayed and leaned into the leather material.

_**Twenty minutes later…**_

I felt a halt into the ride and knowing I pulled up to my part-time job. To be honest I don't need the job but gives me something to do, plus, my doctor recommended me to do or else I'll slip through depression again. I opened my eyes and getting my wallet out giving the guy a twenty dollar bill handing it to him than getting out of the cab closing the door behind me.

I put on a somewhat cheerful smile walking inside of Connor's Bakery Corner and seeing the place dying down from mornings opening which is always crazy busy at five in the morning because of people going to work from here or Philadelphia, New Jersey, and Connecticut. I see a few people in line looking at the display case on what kind of sweet treats or bakery goods they would want, I started making my way towards the back to clock-in, going towards my mini locker putting up my belongs.

"Hey Peeta, how are you? Glad that you came in." My co-worker Delly asked me with a warm welcome.

I turn to look at her and gave her a smile back. I took off my jacket and placing it inside my locker.

"I'm doing okay. How are you Delly?" I asked putting on my apron and walking over to a sink in the kitchen to wash my hands.

"Good to hear and I'm doing good. Hey Peeta, I was thinking… do you want to go out for dinner or a drink?" She's been wanting to date me for two years and every time she asked my answer would be.

"Del, I'm not ready yet and you know this." I looked up to her telling her the truth.

"Just this one time and that's it, that's all I'm asking." She pledged her case.

"Cartwright! Leave the boy alone and get to the register to ring up orders with Carla." My bosses voice boomed through the air as he comes walking in. Thank god for Connor and always know when to save me when it comes to being hit on at work. He was in his mid-fifties, blonde hair but a bald spot on the center of his head, a bear belly but a fast walker.

Delly eyes widen nodded her head tying her blonde hair up and walking from the locker area to the front of the shop.

"Thank you Connor." I said being relieved.

"Anytime Mellark, here are things that need to be done and I trust your work." My boss hands me a paper list. "We need four dozen cookies design in any theme you want; flowers, snowman or anything for Christmas holiday, animals, hearts, whatever; your call. Five dozen cheese buns, cookies with chocolate chip, sugar, ginger bread, and M&amp;M's. You have Steven, Stefan, Melissa, and Ellie to help with baking also and don't forget to sample those cheese buns." Connor said as he goes walks towards the front of the bakery.

'_At least baking makes me peaceful and I will find a way to get Katniss back from that bastard Gale.' _I made a promise in my mind as I walked downstairs where all the baking takes place at.

Katniss's P.O.V.

_Flashback_

_I looked around with my surroundings as we first landed in Chicago, Illinois for training base before we're shipped to Afghanistan. We're in a campus base just a few miles from the big windy city and it was big enough to fit the whole city in. Then my gray eyes spotted someone that was familiar to me and started walking towards that direction._

"_Catnip?" I heard my nickname and the only person would call me that is._

"_Gale? Where are you?" I yelled running through the crowed and hearing my name being called out again. Then I stopped seeing Gale dropping his bag on the ground as he walks over to me and we both hugged each other._

"_Katniss, What are you doing here joining the army?" My best friend asked pulled away from me._

"_Peeta and I decided to join the army, it gives us something to do since we don't want to go to college or work at a minim wage job." I told the truth._

"_Wait, you're with Peeta? Are you guys still dating or something?" Gale asked folded his arms in front of him._

"_We're actually married, we got married right after graduation." I showed him my engagement and wedding band._

"_Thanks for the invite Kat." He said being sarcastic._

_I rolled my eyes and sighted._

"_Well, you never liked him to begin with and shouldn't you be in college with a girlfriend right now?" I asked being sarcastic back._

"_And should you do the same thing but should have dated, no married your best friend, which it should have been ME?" He raised his voice towards me._

_I folded my arms in front of him._

"_If you could have said something a long time ago instead of leading me on then this wouldn't happen, wouldn't it?" I asked him being series._

_Flashback Ends_

"Katniss, Katniss, are you okay?" A nine year old girl asked me gently shaking my shoulder.

I blinked being lost in a memory that felt so familiar and looking down to see my star student Rue, her brown eyes look at me with concern.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm okay just a memory flash back that's all." I told the truth with a small smile and looking down seeing a bow and arrow set in my hands then looking up at my archery class. I cleared my throat and smiled again. "Sorry about blanking out and let's get back to our lesson, shall we?" I see my students nodding their heads and waiting for my command. I walked over in the middle of the room and kept my eyes focus on my target; the bulls eye. "Raise up your bow in front of you with your left hand and keep your left arm straight, draw back your arrow on the string coming back with right hand, feel your right hand holding onto that arrow at your right eye level. Focus on your target. Aim your arrow at the target and let go." I replied letting the arrow fly through my fingers and turned around seeing half of my students aiming at the targets perfectly and some are slowly getting to it.

"Hey Kat, you got everything here?" Glimmer's voice asked as she walked towards my direction.

I nodded my head and smiled.

"Yeah Glim, everything's fine. I just spaced out for a second and giving our students instructions while demonstrating. Go easy on some of the students that need help and encourage them, don't make them give up and Rue's helping out as an instructor's aide." I confessed to the truth.

Glimmer tilted her head meaning 'speak in private.

"Rue, help out for a couple of minutes please." I instructed Rue knowing she followed my orders.

I walked over to the corner of the room where Glimmer wanted to talk and what she meant by that is something personal.

"Katniss, I heard about what happened a Central Park. Gale told me what happened and said Peeta Mellark has been filling you with lies and-"I decided to cut her off.

"I'm not sure what to believe anymore Glimmer. It took me two years in rehab to walk again and not to mention to accept my burn marks. I had everything going, it was perfect and I felt when he called out my name and claiming I'm his wife; he ruined everything. Now because he's back I'm having flashback memories like if I knew in before or a passed life' it just felt so real and just remembering it gives me a headache." I told my co-work and friend as I started to feel uncomfortable folding my arms in front of my chest.

"You've been having headaches because he showed up? I'm worried about you and you really should consider going to see a doctor. You know everything you tell me, I don't tell him, girl code. Cross my heart. If you need to take a few days off I completely understand." She said being concern than placed a hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head.

"No. I don't need a day off, I'll take a day off if I completely blacked out or in a coma. I just need to do this to get him out of my mind and just focus on now which is teaching archery with you and our students including being Gale's wife." I sighted as I placed my hands through my hair and backed at my side. "I'm going to Connor's Bakery Corner to get something for our students and us also, I'll be back." I turned around going to the office getting my purse from my desk and putting the strap on my shoulders then I make my way towards the door leaving.

"BRING BACK CHOCOLATE CHIP OR SNIKERDOODLE OR BOTH!" I hear Glimmer yelling at me.

I laughed at her comment and making my way to the Bakery and knowing its only two blocks away. I kept my eyes around my surrounds as I cross the street with a crowd of people and decide to have my paced kicked up a small notch to light power walk then turning the street. _'I wonder what happened to my mother and my sister. Why haven't they contact me yet.' _I thought to myself wanting to know more and the next thing I knew I looked through the window shop and reading 'Connor's Bakery Conner' all in red and knowing that I reached my destination. I open the door walking inside.

"Hello, welcome to Connor's Bakery Conner. Can I get you something?" I heard a young woman's voice and seeing a raven haired Italian asked me.

"Yeah, let me just look around." I walked over to the display case if I can find those cookies and then smelling cheese in the air and followed the scent to the counter top that's two feet away. I walked up seeing the sign "Cheese Bun samples, take some." I grabbed the tiny plastic cup with a small piece of cheese bun and ate it. It's delicious, melting in my mouth, and the taste of it sends me back like if I had this before.

"Excuse me, Miss?" I asked not knowing her name.

"Yes, ma'am?" She answered my question and walking over to the counter where I was standing in front of the glass.

"Can I have four Cheese buns and a dozen cookies; half chocolate chip and have sinker doodle, please?" I said being polite saying my order.

"Yes ma'am. Not a problem, one of our bakers just got done baking the Cheese Buns and let just go tell the people down stairs to pack them for you. Then I'll get your cookies packed up, they just came out of the oven ten minutes ago. Excuse me for a minute." She said being professional walking towards the back and opening the door to the basement. "HEY, CAN ONE OF YOUR GUYS PACK UP FOUR CHEESE BUNS FOR A COSTUMER AND ABOUT TO RING THEM UP!" "YOU GOT IT CARLA!" "THANK YOU!" Carla yelled giving them a heads up and walking over getting a box open then putting on some gloves going over to the display case getting my order in.

I laughed at this Carla's humor then clearing my throat.

"I didn't mean to yell at them being rude, sometimes they have their thing going on and it's like they're in their own world." She broke the ice.

"No, no. I get it. I use to do the same thing too when I was in army." The word's just felt natural coming out.

"You were in the army? God bless you and thank you for fighting for our country. When did you retire if I can ask that?" Carla asked finishing up packing my dozen and walking over the register.

"To be honest, I can't remember. All I remember was coming back to base with my squad and everything went black. It's a blur to me." I said remembering something important to me as I looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back anything bad." She ringed up my order.

"It's okay and it comes with a price. I'm Katniss by the way and nice to meet you Carla, heard your name from your co-workers yelling it." I told the truth shaking my head a little and getting out my wallet.

"Again, I'm sorry. Nice to meet you Katniss and your total is…. Sixteen dollars and seventy-five cents. Hold on let me call them again." Carla nodded her head excusing herself and going back room with the door open. "HEY, I'M RINGING UP EVERYTHING GET THOSE BUNS UP HERE BEFORE THIS CUSTOMER LEAVES!" "HOLD ON PRINCESS!" "YEAH, BREAD BOY'S COMING UP NOW!" "THANK YOU FOR THE SECOND TIME." The Italian yelled again to her co-workers coming back to the register. "Again, sorry you had to hear my yelling and how would you paying that with, cash or card?" She asked with a smile.

'_Bread boy? That nickname sounds so familiar. Who is it?' _As the name ringed a bell to my mind.

"Card. Debit." I pulled out my debit card and handing it over to Carla.

My ears perked up hearing a door open and seeing the one of the bakers coming from downstairs and coming to the register.

"Here's the cheese buns." A voice said placing the packet on the counter and hearing Carla putting them into a plastic bag. "Katniss, you're here?" He asked as his voice sounded like he just breathed for the first time.

Carla gave me back my debit card placing it back into my wallet then to my purse. I signed the receipt and looked up hearing someone calling my name. I looked up to a pair of blue eyes and seeing its Peeta, again.

"Hello sir, I'm just here getting a few things for my class. Thank you Carla for everything have a great day and you too sir." I said grabbing my bag putting it around my wrist and leaving the store.

"KATNISS, KATNISS WAIT!" I hear Peeta yelling through the door and opening it to come after me.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I pulled out the cheese buns from the oven and placing them on the metal table for them to cool off.

"You have a talent Mellark for art, did you paint or draw before?" My co-worker Ellie asked me as she was putting designs on a Christmas cake.

"I did but suddenly lost an interest." I spoke the truth and grabbed a small box. I pulled out a knife placing it underneath the buns and putting them into the box.

I hear the door opening and it's Carla, again.

"HEY, I'M RINGING UP EVERYTHING GET THOSE BUNS UP HERE BEFORE THIS CUSTOMER LEAVES!" She yelled for the second time.

"HOLD ON PRINCESS!" Stefan yelled back at her.

"YEAH, BREAD BOY'S COMING UP NOW!" Melissa yelled rolling her eyes.

"THANK YOU FOR THE SECOND TIME." Steven yelled as he airbrushed his cupcakes.

I started walking up the stairs opening the door and walking towards the register.

"Here's the cheese buns." I said placing the packet on the counter and hearing Carla putting them into a plastic bag. I looked up and seeing my wife, again. "Katniss, you're here?" I asked finally felt relived.

"Hello sir, I'm just here getting a few things for my class. Thank you Carla for everything have a great day and you too sir." She replied being polite putting the bag holder ol her wrist and pretending not knowing who I am. Then she leaves the shop.

"KATNISS, KATNISS WAIT!" I yelled as she left and followed her.

"PEETA, PEETA! GET BACK HERE!" I hear Carla's yelling ordering me to come back but I ignore the yelling and I'll explain to Connor when I get back.

"KATNISS EVERDEEN COME BACK!" I yelled seeing her standing her place and putting a hand on her forehead. I raced over to her with people staring at me. "Mind your business." I rudely told people and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Katniss, are you okay?" I asked being concern about her.

She breathed out and placed her hand back on her purse strap.

"What do you want from me? Ever since you met me seven days ago, I have terrible headaches that makes me have flashbacks including remembering things that never happened to me." Katniss told the truth with small tears in her eyes.

"I just want you to talk to me, that's all. You have short term memory and if anything you see, hear, or taste can trigger a memory you had before. If you're getting terrible headaches then I'm taking you to the hospital." I told the truth and seeing her wiping her tears away. "You ARE my wife sweetheart, Gale is tricking you and the way he's treating you right now isn't right. I would NEVER trick or play with your memories." I said being serious.

"Sweetheart, SWEETHEART! The only person I knew that called me sweetheart was Haymitch. I'm not your sweetheart and I'm NOT your wife. I don't know who you are and yet I have memories of you like I met you in the past or another life. You need to stay away from me, your confuse me, my memory, and Gale would never do that to me. If you don't stay away then Gale will come after you; I mean it." She replied becoming upset and threaten Gale to come after me.

"I'm not afraid of the bastard, let him come after me. I'll take his ass in court for what he's doing to you." I spoke as venom came into my mouth and breathed out calming down for Katniss's sake. "Katniss, I swear on my mother's life, I'm telling the truth to you right now and I would never lie to you. If you really want to know who you are, go to find out from Gale and if he doesn't give you the answers you deserve then come to me. Remember the piece of paper I gave you?" I asked her as she nodded her head. "Come to my house and I'll give you every paper work, yearbook, you name it. I show you everything. I promise." I poured my heart out and prayed that she would come over.

Katniss nodded her head.

"Okay, okay fine. I'll go so that I won't have any night terrors again." She sighted then look down at her cellphone on the time. "Shit, I'm running late. I gotta go!" My wife started to run away from me. "IN TWO DAYS, ELEVEN IN THE MORNING!" She yelled out turning the block.

"ELVEN IT IS!" I yelled out with a smile on my lips.

I felt my phone ringing in my pocket and getting out my phone seeing Haymitch calling. I quickly answered it.

"Haymitch, what did you get on Hawthorne? Tell me everything and don't hold out anything. I'm pissed that Gale's tricking her memory, what else could he have done?" I said being serious and heard him talking. My jaw drops in shock and grabbing my phone a little tighter. "That son of a bitch, that bastard!" I felt anger filling my soul again

* * *

**Sorry for the wait and hope it was worth it for this chapter. Can anyone picture this being in a lifetime movie or something? Thinking about making it into a fiction. I don't live in New York but can imagine for people who live in NY to work in Philadelphia, New Jersey, and Connecticut. Please review and had to get this story out there even though I should be studying for finals. Couldn't help it. HAHA!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey readers, I woke up the other day from four reviews to sixteen reviews; holy crap! (In a great way.) Thank you to everyone to reviewing, following, and favoring this fan fiction. Just to let you know that I'm now done with finals and now will have time to write more and work also until January 19****th**** is when I'm going back for the spring semester. **

**You guys have suggested a few things, here some of the things of the following: Haymitch's P.O.V., Peeta and Katniss's history and their relationship in high school, what made them go to the war. So I will put these ideas into the story **

**Helpful advice:**

**From katyms13- I do write that a lot, thank you for pointing that out. I'm still working on what better way to say, instead of "told the truth, speaking the truth." Thank you for pointing that out. Please let me know because I'm sick and tired of writing like that (really, I am.)**

**Also, I have an idea on to bring in Mrs. Everdeen and Prim into the fanfiction, including when Katniss and Peeta did a steamy make-out session while in the army :). **

**Here's chapter five of Lost Love**

* * *

Haymitch's P.O.V.

I woke up to my cellphone ringing vibrating my wooden table with my right hand with a blade and my left hand a half empty bottle of bourbon. I raised my head up releasing my weapon then putting both hands in my hair, the joy of waking up with a hangover but I'm use of it.

"Who in the hell is calling me at nine in the morning? It's too damn early!" I yelled to myself dreading the headache. I sighted grabbing my phone and looking at the caller I.D. I shake my head while answering the phone. "Hello, Peeta?" I said standing still holding the bourbon bottle and my hand. "What ca-can I do fo-for yous, you?" I slur my words and taking swig of alcohol.

"Haymitch, are you drunk again?" Peeta asked recognizing my drinking voice.

"Hey, what's it to you? Nothing's wrong with a drink and being in the army for eleven years with no ALCOHOL, you will." I laughed. "You DESREVE a damn drink." I finished up my sentences and taking another sip.

"Whatever. Any who, you're not going to believe what I'm going to tell you but… Katniss is ALIVE." He said being serious.

As soon he mentioned the Mockingjay, I chocked on my liquor and coughing trying to get air back into my lungs again. "Kid, stop joking around! You must be on some kind of drug or daydreaming, Katniss is DEAD! She was killed in action boy, are you trying to give me a heart attack here?" I told him clearing my throat then clearing it.

"NO, that's what I thought too. I was walking in Central Park and just enjoying the view of the small river and the next thing I know I hear a woman singing "The Hanging Tree Song." I thought to myself 'okay, maybe it's my mind playing tricks on me' but it wasn't a trick, I looked up to see a brunette young woman singing that SONG that MY WIFE use to sing all the time. I followed the voice which sounded just like Katniss because she sings beautifully and when she sings; all the birds stop just to listen to her. I hid in the shadows and recognizing the description then it hit me right in the face, it is KATNISS. I called her name and she stopped in her tracks. I ran up to her telling her "I'm so excited that your back. How are you alive? It doesn't matter and hugged her." Then she pulled away from me with a confessed look on her face and she says "Who are you? Am I supposed to know you?" she asked me.

I let Peeta's words sink in as I somehow force my feet making my way towards my small office in the middle of my first floor in the second room near the closet door. I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper.

"And I told her that she was in the army with me then Katniss told me that 'she has never been in the army' and to top it off, she has no idea who I am. But yet, she's married to someone else and not to someone else but to Gale Hawthorne, GALE F-KING HAWTHRONE! Out of all people, not all men of society and she's STILL MARRIED TO ME!" I can hear his voice raising with rage in his voice.

I remember that night when word got out that Squad 451 was killed coming back to base. None of us weren't allowed to see the bodies but only two survivors or so what doctors have said. I was walking with another commander discussing the next new recruiters training then a painful scream filled the air. My commander and I ran towards the scream and seeing that it was Peeta scream. Hearing his scream is the most painful thing anyone can experience.

I started to write down Bread boy's wife on the paper.

**Katniss Everdeen ****Mellark****-?**

"Kid, it's impossible that Katniss is alive and you told me when you came back that she was killed in action. Didn't you have the paper work stating that 'Katniss Everdeen-Mellark was declared as dead with her squad with only two survivors?' I wouldn't be surprise if they didn't look closer on that case and someone had to pay a lot to make sure that she was dead to you. Now, what did you say what her last name she carries now?" I asked my neighbor and former solider student.

I can feel his breathing through the phone becoming slightly heavy and I know he's pissed right now.

"Her last name is Hawthorne, she's married, got married to Gale Hawthorne; the promising soldier to Commander Paylor. She's not Katniss Hawthorne, she's Katniss Mellark." He answer being serious as he answered my question.

**Katniss Everdeen- Hawthorne. Husband; Gale Hawthorne. Look up on what Gale Hawthorne has been up for the past two years.**

I wrote down Katniss's new last name including Gale's name also.

"Okay, calm down. I'll have my buddies to look around including looking on what Gale Hawthorne has been up to for the past two years since coming back with Katniss. Get to work Bread boy, I'll call you when I find out more." I said assuring my former protégé and need to get started on this project for him.

"Alright and thank you Haymitch." Peeta replied ending his call and knowing he's heading to the city.

I tapped the pen into the paper of Katniss and Gale's name.

"I always knew there was something odd about that Hawthorne kid. Poor unfortunate soul Mellark." I said underneath my breath then pouring myself a glass of vodka from the silver tray I have on the right corner of my desk and taking a swig of the drink that burns my throat.

I pulled out my cellphone, locking the screen and going over the phonebook trying to find someone I know that can dig up information and owes me a favor. I clicked on the name reading; **Ray Dallas **and giving him a call.

"Hey Ray, it's me Haymitch, Haymitch Abernathy. I know sorry for not staying in touch since Afghanistan and we'll do drinks when you have the time. Listen, remember you told me that 'If I ever needed to dig up on someone's life, you'll do it?' Well…. Now's the time. I need you to look up on former solider name Gale Hawthorne and what he has been up to for the past two years, look up after being attacked, back in New York, and his marriage. Why? You wouldn't believe me if I were to tell you. How soon can you send everything in email? Okay. Great. Thank you Dallas." I hanged up the call and sighted as I leaned into my leather chair trying to make sense in all of this.

"You son of a bitch Gale, if you corrupted the system declaring Everdeen as deceased to Mellark. You will be going to court not to mention jail time for taking advantage of the poor girl's condition and lying to her." I spoke as if I was talking to someone and looked out the small window. "Everdeen, find out the truth soon or you'll suffer the heartache even worse." I lifted the glass cup to my lips and taking the vodka all in one shot.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I stand outside on the rooftop of my townhouse walking towards the edge with my right foot on the ledge and closed my eyes.

_Flashback_

_I walked to Central Park right after school and I had it with Gale! We've been friends since our fathers were killed in a mine explosion accident and that was the only thing that connected us. We both had to provide for our families, working part-time jobs and going to school. I had a crush on Gale because he always had my back through anything and takes the wrap for me when I either caused trouble in school or not. I felt a connection with him and he kept on leading me for years where we're alone, I felt like he was going to say the three words 'I love you' to me but instead he asked me what kind of flowers would Madge Undersee like? Why? Because he's dating her now. We're entering high school and hoped he would be my first boyfriend but I was wrong._

_I looked at the view of one of the lakes in the park. I sat on one of the few big rocks with my knees towards my chest and my head on top of knees with tears running down my face._

"_I was stupid to think he would love me, all he sees in me is a sister." I said to myself out loud wiping my tears away._

_I continued to look at the sunset and breathing in the cold air._

"_Katniss? KATNISS!" A voice yelled out my name._

_I wiped my tears with my hand and getting up from the rock stepping back on the concrete and recognizing the voice, its Peeta, Peeta Mellark. The baker's son who works in Mellark Bakery a family owned bakery in small town called District twelve, only five miles away from New York City._

_I see Peeta Mellark running towards me standing a couple feet away from me as he placed his hands on his knees catching his breath._

"_How did you know I was here?" I asked being blunt putting my hands into my father's leather jacket._

"_Be, Because. Your, you're the only one I know that loves to get away from twelve and would come here to clear your head." The baker boy answered my question._

_I nodded my head and kept a straight face to cover my emotions._

_Peeta walked in front of me with confidence and strong._

"_Hey, I'm sorry to hear about Gale dating Madge Undersee. Word got around school." He spoke the truth as he kept his eyes focus on me. "I only came here to check up on you."_

_I shrugged my shoulders playing it off._

"_It's whatever, I don't care now as what Gale does from here on out." I said being serious walking in front of him and standing facing each other._

_He chuckled a bit._

"_You know you weren't good in acting including hiding your feelings and I can tell the look of your eyes that you're heartbroken. To be honest, I think Hawthorne's a fool to let you go. Now that we're here I might as well get this off my chest." Peeta replied he warmed his hands together and clearing his throat. "Katniss Everdeen, I have always had a crush on you for the longest time ever since when we were in grade school. I remember when my father use to walk me to school every morning and pointed to you and said 'Do you see that little girl right there in the red plaid dress? I wanted to marry her mother but she fell in love with a coal miner.' I asked him 'Why did she marry a coal miner?' and he answered 'Because the way he sings and when you hear him sing all the birds stop chirping and listen to his voice.' At first I didn't believe him until we had choir together. We were all sitting down on the floor and the choir teacher asked everyone 'Does anyone know the Valley Song?' I saw your hand shot straight up in the air, your hair was in two braids instead of one. Miss Linda asked you to take a seat on the stool and you singed so beautiful that the birds stopped chirping to hear you sing and I feel in love with you and your voice. From then I always had a crush on you and then hearing the news that your father was killed in mine explosion accident including Gale Hawthorne's father. I knew you slipped in the shadow and had to work to provide for your family including Gale also. I wish I could have helped out but you kept yourself distant. Now that we are about to enter high school I would like just one date and I promise to treat you way better than Gale. I promise." He finished pouring his heart out with hope in his eyes._

_My jaw drops being stunned and taking a seat back on the rock. I felt my heart dropped but felt love in my heart and hope in my eyes._

"_I understand if you don't want to go out-"I cut off his words._

"_I do. I would… like to go on a date with you." I let the words roll off my tongue and getting up again walking towards him. "Just don't lead me on to where you think we should be 'just friends.' Deal?" I said being serious holding my hand out for him to shake._

"_I wouldn't dare to break your heart." He agreed shaking my hand then holding my hand into his._

_Flashback Ends_

"Katniss, darling? Katniss, can you hear me?" I hear a voice saying my name twice then I opened my eyes being back from a memory. I turned my head seeing its Gale coming towards me.

"Catnip, what are you doing on the edge? Get away from there, you're teaching in archery today with Glimmer." My husband said being concern as he held his hand out his left hand for me.

"I don't know what I'm doing up here." I played it off shrugging my shoulders and taking his head as he guide from the rooftop to going back inside than walking towards the first floor.

"Just be careful Katniss not to do that again, I don't want you up there by yourself." Gale replied being concern as he handed me my game back from floor on the other side of the door. "Text me when you're at Arrow Archer." He said assuring me.

I nodded my head and kissed him on the cheek. "I will and gotta go." I said putting the game back strap on my shoulder and closing the door behind me.

"_Okay. That memory felt so real and I remember that part somewhat very well." _I made a mental note to myself and started towards my shop.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

I ate the second half of my cold cut sandwich with a coke. I played with my knife in my hands waiting for Ray Dallas to call me back on the information on Gale Hawthorne. My iPhone starts to ring and prayed it was Dallas, I looked at the caller I.D. and it was him than answered.

"Hey Dallas, what did you get on Gale Hawthorne?" I asked being serious as I got up from my seat and making my way towards back to my office again. I nodded my head with my jaw dropped as Ray tells me everything on one of my least favorite soldiers.

"ARE YOU F-KING KIDDING ME? THAT BASTARD! SICK, TWISTED, MANUPLIATING BASTARD! So the boy was right, he is taking advantage of her condition. It can't get any worse then what you told me just now, can't it?" I asked again not processing the information I was told. Anger filled my energy as I grabbed a half empty vodka and throwing across the room. "SHE WAS SEVEN WEEKS PREGNANT AND HE, DIDN'T TELL HER ABOUT IT? THAT F-KING COLD HEARTED BASTARD! Send me all the information to my email right now. Thank you for doing this Ray." I quickly ended the call breathing out and gripped my phone tighter.

I yelled getting my anger out and could give a rat's ass on who hears me. I became frustrated wanting to find Gale Hawthorne and beat his ass to the hospital myself. I cleared my throat and unlocking my phone looking back on the history list and seeing Peeta's name.

"Let hell break loose and Katniss to find the real truth including Bread boy." I rolled my eyes like if I'm going through war again. I pressed Peeta's name and waiting for a reply, he answered.

"Haymitch, what did you get on Hawthorne? Tell me everything and don't hold out anything. I'm pissed that Gale's tricking her memory, what else could he have done?" He asked being serious and wanted the truth.

"Turns out that Hawthorne paid a large amount of money to declare Katniss being killed in action. He retired from the army as soon as Katniss woke up from a coma and having memory lost not to mention managing the land bomb that completely burned her right side of her body, she had skin grafts, rehab you name it and he paid for it. They flew to New York bought a Townhouse in Victor's Village, after her recover they got married at the court house and turns out while she was in a coma, she was seven weeks pregnant and had a miscarriage. After being 'dead', Gale called Katniss's mother and telling her the news about her daughter's death and was told to never call, better not to talk about the 'pain.' I'm sorry boy." I felt sick as I spoke the information I was told and seeing the documents on my apple laptop.

"That son of a bitch, that bastard!" I can feel Peeta's anger through the phone. "I'LL TAKE HIS ASS TO COURT, I WILL BE CALLING MY LAWYER AFTER THIS CALL!" He yelled with venom in his words.

I forced myself to set down with the phone to my ear. "Kid, LISTEN to me. If you were to call the police and telling them what you found it, arresting the jerk-off that would make Katniss being afraid as if her world has been taken apart, why? Because she goes by his words and your words would only confuse and scare her the most. BEFORE you call your lawyer, let Katniss come to you with questions about her high school memories, family, marriage, and you get the point of where I'm going with this right? Do that FIRST. If Katniss does come around remembering everything then take Gale to court. In the meantime, let this play out until Katniss comes to you for questions, you got?" I told him with authority.

I hear Peeta sighted and huffed. "Okay, okay fine. I'll let it play out. Also, she came by the bakery and I ran after her wanting to talk to her. At first Katniss wanted to know 'what was it I want from her? Ever since we meet several days ago, she's been having terrible headaches of recalling a memory.' I just convinced her to come over to the house if she doesn't get any answers from Gale and my best bet is that he locked away her information. Katniss is coming over in two days and hope things will go for the best. She'll be here in two days at eleven in the morning" He said being slightly over.

My eyes widen hearing the interaction Peeta had with Katniss.

"That's, good to hear boy. Don't force her, let the Mockingjay speak than answer. You got it?" I replied with authority.

"Sir, yes sir." He answered back.

"I'll come by around mid-afternoon just to see what kind of progress you two are making. Take care Mellark." I hanged up the phone and tossed it across my wooden desk.

"That kid is going to be the death of me, I need a drink." I get up from my seat and walking over to the mini-bar near the bookcase.

Peeta's P.O.V.

It's been two days since I last saw Katniss on the streets of the city and only hope she'll come. I couldn't sleep I was so anxious to have my wife coming over, I got up at six in the morning and cleaned everything spotless. I put some logwoods into the fireplace and getting the fire started. I just pulled out a patch of cheese buns and chocolate chip cookies putting them in a container in case she would want some. I poured milk into a small pot for hot chocolate just in case if she would want some and making hot chocolate for myself too. My eyes looked up at the kitchen clock seeing its ten fifty-nine in the morning.

"Katniss, please come." I said praying out loud to myself.

The doorbell rings. I ran towards the front door and seeing Katniss in bundled in a white scarf, her father's jacket, black purse strap on her shoulder and black sneakers. I looked up into her gray eyes.

"Hey, hi Katniss. I'm so glad that you made it." I said with a smile taking a step to the side allowing her to come in as she enters. I closed and locked the door behind her.

"Of course I would come, I would never break my word." She said looking into my eyes and unzipped her jacket. Katniss dropped her purse by the door.

"Let me take your jacket, I'll hang it in the closet right here with your scarf." I pointed my head to the right of us showing the closet next to the door. My wife hands me her jacket and scarf I took a few steps going to the closet and grabbing a hanger. "Please, make yourself a home." I said being polite grabbing a hanger putting her father's coat on the hanger and wrapped the scarf around top of the hanger and placing it on the rack closing the door. I walk behind her.

Katniss had her hands at her side as she walks into the living room, walking over to the couch taking a seat with her knees in front of her. Then putting her feet back on the ground.

"It's okay Katniss, like I said before make yourself a home." I said being gentle with a smile and seeing her putting her knees in front of her. "Do you want anything to eat or drink? I made some-"I was being a generous host.

She sniffed the air then politely answered.

"A cheese bun and hot chocolate, if you don't mind?" Katniss asked with a small smile.

I laughed a little and knowing that's her favorite thing to eat in the winter time. "Not a problem, I'll be back." I turned my back around and going back to the kitchen again. I grabbed two small plates putting a cheese bun and a couple chip cookies. I opened the cabinet pulling out two mugs placing them on the counter and pouring the hot chocolate into the mugs. I put the plates and mugs on small orange tray as I held the handles and walking back to the living room. "Cheese bun, hot chocolate, and some chocolate chip cookies just in case." I replied with a smile placed them on the coffee table grabbing a cookie and a mug then Katniss put her feet down to grab her mug and placed small plate on her lap.

"Thank you and you didn't have to go through all the trouble for me." My wife said as she takes a couple bits of her bun and blowing the steam from her mug before taking a few sips.

"It was no trouble, trust me I wanted to do this." I told the truth as I sat across from her.

Katniss placed the mug back on the tray with her hands on the plate as she looks at me.

"We were in the same class in high school right?" She asked.

I nodded my head.

"Yes, we were." I answered.

"I remember going to Central Park after hearing that Gale was dating Madge Undersee and you found me crying. You poured your heart out and that was your proposal of asking me out on a date. Do you remember that day?" She asked me again.

My jaw dropped being shocked a little and nodded my head.

"And I kept my word of never breaking your heart again." I answered being a little choked up but cleared my throat, I had to be strong and could never cry in front of her. "How about this Katniss, let's play a game called 'real or not real.' You ask me any question and I will reply either saying real or not real. Would you want to try that?" I offered her and seeing her nodded her head.

"Okay. You love to bake?" She asked.

"Very real." I answered as I looked into her eyes.

"You're favorite color is orange?" Katniss asked.

"Real." I answered again.

"Like a sunset." We both answered with a shocked look on her face.

"You've worked in your family's bakery since you were nine/ten years old?" She asked.

"Real." I answered.

Her gray eyes looked around the room and seeing the color of the paint on the wall.

"Is my favorite color green?" She asked.

"Real." I answered.

"Like the forest." We both answered as she took another bite of her cheese bun.

My wife looks down then back up.

"Did we know each other since we were in grade school?" She asked.

"Real." I answered.

"Umm… Can you please tell me who was I growing up? I tried to ask Gale but he says 'it's painful to look back on.' Please?" Katniss asked me with pleading eyes.

I could never say no to her or those silver eyes.

"I don't want you to have a headache, I don't want you to stress out." I replied being concern.

"Please Peeta, I need to know." She said with her voice breaking and putting down the small plate on the table.

I nodded my head and sighted.

"You grew up in a small town call District twelve. Your father was a coal miner who was killed in a mining accident. You had to find work because your mother shut down not taking care of you or your little sister Primrose but you called her Prim. You had to provide for your family, you're a hell of an archer who sings beautifully. Gale has been your best friend since both of your father's were killed and you two would always do things together. When high school was coming around the corner, you were heartbroken when Gale dated Madge Undersee and I asked you out on a date." I answered as if pained me afraid to break her. I looked up being horrified and shocked with tears in her eyes shaking her head.

"No, that can't be real. It can't." She said with her voice breaking as she cried.

I walked over to where she was sitting out and sitting beside her. "I'm sorry I had to be the one to tell you this but everything I said is one hundred percent true and I vowed to never lie to you." I placed my arm around her shoulder and didn't see her flinch as placed her head on my chest.

"Why? Why would he lied to me? About my life." Katniss whispered still being in shocked.

"I don't know Sweetheart, I don't know why he would lie to you." I lightly shrugged my shoulders as I lied on the couch with Katniss lie-down next to me and placed my left hand on her back beginning to run small circles on her back to calm her. "If you want and by your choice only, I can show you pictures of us." I suggested. I felt her nodded into my chest. I sat up from laying down holding my wife's hand helped her to her feet and leaving the living room.

"The pictures, yearbooks, and your wedding dress is in our closet." I spoke the truth as I guided her towards our bedroom. I let go of her hand and letting her remember the bedroom we once shared if anything is familiar to her. I go into the closet bending down grabbing a couple of yearbooks and a box then standing back up, I walked over to our bed and placing them on the confronter. My blue eyes look up seeing Katniss going over to her nightstand and seeing a small oval picture frame of us on her wedding day. She picked up the frame tracing her finger on the glass frame of us and letting small tears on her face.

"So, we're married?" My wife asked me and meeting my eyes.

I nodded my head and begin opening up a couple of yearbooks.

"How is that possible? If I'm really married to you then how in the hell am I married to Gale? It doesn't make any sense." She said being confused and putting the frame back on the nightstand. Katniss turned her attention to the yearbooks opened as she scan the pages with her eyes.

"Technically by law you're still married to me and your 'husband' pulled a few strings to declare you dead to me." I kept my anger at a low tone and pointed to the pictures of my wife and me when we were young. "You see, in high school everyone called us "The star-cross lovers of District twelve." Most of our student body called us the perfect couple and they wrote for us "The girl on fire and the baker boy will be together forever." Or so I thought." I sighted.

To be continued…

* * *

**YES! I love to tease you guys and hope the wait was worth it. Love you guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**YES, I LOVE TO TEASE YOU GUYS FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! I don't mean to pain any of you guys, I just love a goof cliffhanger of continuing more of this fanfic. Trust me I'm getting more ideas left and right for Lost Love.**

**Here's chapter six!**

* * *

_**Last time on Lost Love**_

_Peeta's P.O.V._

"_The pictures, yearbooks, and your wedding dress is in our closet." I spoke the truth as I guided her towards our bedroom. I let go of her hand and letting her remember the bedroom we once shared if anything is familiar to her. I go into the closet bending down grabbing a couple of yearbooks and a box then standing back up, I walked over to our bed and placing them on the confronter. My blue eyes look up seeing Katniss going over to her nightstand and seeing a small oval picture frame of us on her wedding day. She picked up the frame tracing her finger on the glass frame of us and letting small tears on her face._

"_So, we're married?" My wife asked me and meeting my eyes._

_I nodded my head and begin opening up a couple of yearbooks._

"_How is that possible? If I'm really married to you then how in the hell am I married to Gale? It doesn't make any sense." She said being confused and putting the frame back on the nightstand. Katniss turned her attention to the yearbooks opened as she scan the pages with her eyes._

"_Technically by law you're still married to me and your 'husband' pulled a few strings to declare you dead to me." I kept my anger at a low tone and pointed to the pictures of my wife and me when we were young. "You see, in high school everyone called us "The star-cross lovers of District twelve." Most of our student body called us the perfect couple and they wrote for us "The girl on fire and the baker boy will be together forever." Or so I thought." I sighted._

_**Continuing….**_

Katniss's P.O.V.

My world has completely turned upside down and I have slowly taking in everything Peeta has said to me, every word of it. I felt betrayed by Gale, my new 'husband.' I feel sick to my stomach now. How could he do this to me? Keep me in the dark of who I was in the beginning and in the relationship I was in. For the past two years I have started to have flashbacks that caused me terrible headaches but I don't forget them because I know they're a sign for me to remember. I feel like I'm in a nightmare that I can't wake up to. I spoke interest, hobbies, and common questions, which I got right all of them. They felt natural to me and now to think about it; being with Peeta makes me feel at peace with Gale, I felt like I could live a normal life but felt controlled in a way. Now the question is, who am I? Today I found out that I'm actually Peeta's wife, not Gale's. Gale led me on then dating Madge Undersee, Peeta had always had a crush on me since grade school; he kept his word and to me that means everything. As of now bits and piece are coming together. I walked up the stairs as Peeta was guiding me.

"The pictures, yearbooks, and your wedding dress is in our closet." He spoke as he guiding me to his bedroom and felt his hand letting go of mine.

I looked around room scanning it, to see if anything brings back any memories. I grabbed my head feeling a headache coming along and bending down half-way.

_Flashback_

_Peeta and I just got finish of having all the movers helping to put our furniture in their places around our new house. We just sorted out what kind of boxes belong where like the kitchen, living room, Peeta's art room, guest room, and our new bedroom. I walk up the stairs with a box in my hands that's labeled "Pictures &amp; Yearbooks." I reached our bedroom walking in seeing Peeta sitting up the bed confronters._

"_Hey Kat." My new husband said with a smile as he finished up the confronters and going over to the side to turn on the light switch._

"_Hey yourself." I said with a smile and still having the box in my hands. "Can you believe this is actually our home? Our actual, REAL home. I could have been happy with an apartment." Still sinking in living in a nice house with the nice neighborhood._

_Peeta laughs and walking over to me as he placed his on the box removing it from my hands to the ground next to us. Then he wrapped his arms around my waist in return I put my arms around his neck. "YOU deserve to live in this house, WE deserve to live in this house since we'll start a family of our own soon." He replied with a smile as he pressed his lips against mine as I return the kiss. Then I felt him picking me up, walking over to our bed, and gently laying me down with our kiss turning into more._

_My breathe picked up a little higher because he started to move his hands around my body and kissed me at my weak spot. I lightly moan slightly enjoying the moment and my eyes open as he mention of us having a family someday. I gently put my index finger on the bottom of his chin having him face me. "We just got married, let's worry about starting a family. LATER down the road, I promise. But now, let's just our time together and do things that we want to do. Okay?" I made promise to him with a small smile._

_Peeta sighted and I know he always wanted children since he's a natural with them. He takes my hand and kisses it. "Okay, you got yourself a deal Mrs. Mellark." My husband agreed to my promise and goes back to kissing my neck._

_Flashback Ends_

I felt my forehead not being tense anymore and opening my eyes once again. I straighten walking towards to what appears to be my side of the bed, it was clean like I haven't been laying in it for years. From the corner of my right eye I see a small oval picture frame and its Peeta and I from wedding day. I trace a hand over the pictureseeing him smiling with his blonde hair slick back, light blue dress shirt with the sleeves that went up his elbow, black belt with tan dress pants, and a corsage of a couple of yellow dandy lion's with green and orange ribbon tied to his wrist holding my hand. On the right side of the frame, I was also smiling with my hair being in two braids on being on my right shoulder, wearing a white dress that went down to knee height with white lace sleeves that went to my mid-forearm, and having my hand in his including wearing a matching corsage. I felt small tears running down my face.

"So, we're married?" I asked him and turned my head to meet those blue eyes.

Peeta nodded his head and putting yearbooks on the bed then begins to open, flipping through pictures of us.

"How is that possible? If I'm really married to you then how in the hell am I married to Gale? It doesn't make any sense." I said as I started to get confused and putting the frame back on the nightstand. I then turned to his attention to the yearbooks opened as I scan the pages with my eyes.

"Technically by law you're still married to me and your 'husband' pulled a few strings to declare you dead to me." I sensed his anger in his tone and pointed to the pictures of him and I, when were younger. "You see, in high school everyone called us "The star-cross lovers of District twelve." Most of our student body called us the perfect couple and they wrote for us "The girl on fire and the baker boy will be together forever." Or so I thought." He sighted.

I sat on the edge of the bed and our eyes meet.

"If this is too much for you to handle right now, we can do this another day. I just put everything in your lap of what I've said and I don't want you to get sick or cause another headache." Peeta said being concern as he takes a seat on the other side of the bed.

I shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure if I can handle knowing anything else. Gale's been nothing but unfaithful and I was his puppet." I flopped down to the bed feeling my head hitting the pillow.

I can feel his body position shifting to face me and I turned my body to face him.

"It's okay, we'll do this another day or time which you prefer." He said being a gentleman. "Even though he kept you away from me for two years, I'm thankful that he helped you through rehab, learning how to walk again, and getting you skin grafts, that I would like to thank him. I just wish I could have been there with you to help you through it." Peeta replied being strong but with his voice breaking as if he wanted to cry. "I should have gone to see your body to see if you were really dead or in a coma, that's the army's fault for not notifying me and paying off a doctor for that person's purpose is illegal. I will take him to court for this." He said being serious but hiding his anger.

"HEY, LOVER BOY! WHERE'S KATNISS?" A male voice yells as he enters the house.

I quickly sprinted out of bed and on to my feet. I drew a small knife from my jean pocket opening it then running out of the room.

"Katniss, KATNISS WAIT! It's not an intruder!" Peeta yelled behind me and dashing to catch up with me.

'_His voice sounds familiar, who is he?' _I thought to myself as I raced down the stairs and ready to strike who the intruder was.

"KAT, WAIT! Don't attack him!" I can hear his footsteps behind me.

"You were really going to attack your former trainer and monitor Sweetheart?" I remember him and the only one would ever call me sweetheart was Haymitch.

"Haymitch? Oh my god!" I dropped my knife and wrapped my arms around my father figure then started to cry. I felt my former mentor put his arms around me and placed a hand on the back of my head. "Glad that you remember me Katniss and Peeta too." He replied patted my back gentle and pulling away to see my face.

Haymitch's P.O.V.

I somewhat became somewhat sober but functional as I got dressed to go over next door to Peeta's place and given them a couple more minutes if they have made any progress or I should say if Katniss has made any progress of her memories again. I looked up the time on my watch and seeing it's a quarter after twelve. I straighten out my gray coat and black shirt underneath it, dusting off my dark wash jeans and laced my boots. I put my phone, wallet, keys and pocket knife with me; it's for protection. I placed them in my coat pocket and walking towards my front door locking the door behind me and locking it. I walked down the steps of my house to the sidewalk and the matter of seconds I walked up the steps to Peeta's house. I pulled out my keys tossed them into my hand until I have his key. Then I placed the key into the doorknob unlocking it and opening.

"HEY, LOVER BOY! WHERE'S KATNISS?" I yelled as I enter his house and locking the door behind me.

I hear running on the wooden floor and wonder who could it be.

"Katniss, KATNISS WAIT! It's not an intruder!" Peeta yelled from the upstairs and could sense that sweetheart is coming down the stairs. My kept my eyes locked on the stairs being calm then seeing her racing down the stairs with a pocket knife in her hand. _'At least she's prepared, I give her props for that.' _I thought to myself.

"KAT, WAIT! Don't attack him!" I glanced up seeing Peeta coming behind her on the stairs.

"You were really going to attack your former trainer and monitor Sweetheart?" I asked her joking around a bit to lighten up the mood around here.

"Haymitch? Oh my god!" Katniss said dropping her knife as she runs up to me with her arms wrapped around me and crying into my shoulder. I gently put my hand on the back of her head. "Glad that you remember me Katniss and Peeta too." I replied patted her back gentle and pulling away to see her.

"I thought I would never see you again Haymitch, I thought… I don't know." The mockingjay said being somewhat shocked to see me again.

"Same goes for you too, we all thought that you were killed." I placed my hands back into my pocket and heading towards the direction of the living room.

I can hear Peeta and Katniss's footsteps behind me. I see the two coming to the living room and having a seat together as I took a seat across from them.

"Who's we all?" She asked being confused then uses her right foot to make her leg bounce, a signal of being nervous.

Peeta shook his head and mouthed 'no' towards me.

I leaned into the sofa cushion and looked at my protégé.

"You haven't told her that she was in the army yet? What the hell are you waiting for?" I asked a direct question becoming a little more serious.

Love boy leaned forward with his elbow on top of his knees. "I just told her about her high school life and the relationship we had then finally telling her that we are by law married." He said being firmed.

"Who's we all? Tell me what's going on, what are you two talking about?" Katniss asked wanting to know.

"We're having another day to talk more, I don't want to send her to the hospital because of stress and pressure." The boy replied placed a hand on his shoulder. "She remembers her past and our marriage by far and that's the biggest progress."

I looked to see Katniss having her head into her hands being hunched over.

"Everdeen, are you okay?" I asked being concern.

"Just getting a headache and it really hurts right now." She answered.

"I think we should take you to a hospital right now, I- I mean we are starting to get worried." I see Peeta standing up with Katniss shaking her head.

"NO! Gale can't know I'm at the hospital, all I need is some Advil's and sleep. That's all I really need right now." She replied with pain in her voice and can see small tear drops falling from her face.

"I'm going to get some Advil's!" I see Peeta stand up at his feet and running towards the kitchen.

"Why don't you get some sleep here? It will ease the headache and not to mention with sleep will help you to store those memories you were told." I replied the truth and doing a little research on Katniss's condition.

She looks up wiped her tears and shaking her head.

"Gale, he wouldn't like it. If he ever finds out that I'm here, I'm afraid to see what he will do next." The mockingjay gave her word on her husband's reaction.

Peeta comes running back with a half glass of water and pills in his heads, handing it to her. He takes a seat next to her again. Katniss takes the first pill and taking a sip of water to wash it down to her throat and again with the second pill drinking the whole water.

"Has he ever threaten you or laid a finger on you?" I asked being serious.

She shakes her head. "No, he hasn't." Katniss answered. "But he's very protective of me and doesn't trust other people around me."

"He has another thing coming when I see him in court." I heard Peeta's comment underneath his breathe.

"I umm…. I should get going." She said getting up from her seat with Love boy holding her hand.

"Haymitch is right, you can sleep in the guest room or the main bedroom; whatever you want to do. I want you to relax and being healthy, go ahead, get some sleep; you could use it." He replied with a small then Katniss nodded her head getting up walking towards upstairs.

I just witness the reaction of the Star crossed lovers and haven't seen the boy happy like this in five years. She keeps him calm and sane. I remember when we first got here, he was bitter and angry, blaming the world for killing his bride. Who knew she was only an hour away. I laughed a little.

"Boy, I haven't seen your eyes lighten up with joy in the longest time. She's putty in your hands, isn't she?" I asked with my arms folded in front of me.

Peeta cheeks went red with his facial expression giving me the answer and smiled a little bit. "Yeah, she is. I would feel better if she was here with me and I can help her a lot better in her state." He sat up straight and then leaned into the sofa fabric.

"Talk about your early Christmas gift, Merry Christmas eve boy." I reached towards a cookie and taking a bite out of it.

"Yeah, it is. Merry Christmas eve Haymitch." He greeted me back in return.

* * *

**I'm so beyond SORRY for making this chapter a little short then what I expected. But trust me I will be bring Effie Trinket into the fanfic, can you guys guess what role she'll be in? More of Peeta, Gale, and Katniss's P.O.V. including on what made both Peeta and Katniss join the army, later into Lost Love. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to everyone! PLEASE BE SAFE FOR DRIVING, HAVING FUN, AND SHOPPING AFTER CHRISTMAS. You guys take care and have a great New Year!**

**Love**

**Honeylove90**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey readers, I'm sorry for leaving chapter six so short! I didn't mean too but I promise for the next future chapters it will be a lot longer, just going to put a lot of thought into it. I don't own any rights of the Hunger Games series, rightful owner is Suzanne Collins.**

**The copyright of Romance belongs to Edgar Allen Poe**

**Also, HAPPY BE-LATED NEW YEARS PEEPS!**

**Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

Effie's P.O.V.

I love my job of being a Therapist, I love helping out people with their issues, listening to their problems, and trying to find solutions. There are a few patients I enjoy having and there are a few bad apples, not to be mean or anything but no matter how hard I try to help that person out; they never listen. I'm in my office as I readjust my hair light blonde hair with mint green tips into bun with some of my hair sticking out, to have a little more fun. There are times where I can be serious and sometimes I'm very artistic when it comes when it comes to my career but very professional at what I do of course.

"Miss Trinket, your two thirty afternoon appointment is here." A woman said over the intercom speaker.

I pressed on the intercom button that's on my desk. "Thank you Octavia, send the client in please." I spoke back to my receptionist.

I pulled out my small mirror from my desk and held it as I reapply my purple lipstick on my lips.

A knocks is on my door and I rose up from my seat. "Come in! Please come in!" I said being cheerful and seeing the door opening to see a familiar face with gray eyes. "Mrs. Hawthorne! Please, please come in!" I got up from my seat to greet her and hugged her then closing her door behind her. "I'm so glad to see you Mrs. Hawthorne, how have you been?" I asked hugging her lightly and felt Katniss Hawthorne hugging me back. "Please, have a seat. Do you want any coffee or water?" I asked offering my client something to drink.

"No, no thank you Effie. Please, call me Katniss just Katniss please." She replied being polite and taking a seat putting her purse on the ground then looks at me.

I reached over to a small table next to me grabbing out my pen and notepad just in case, I do this with everyone not just to Katniss.

"I'm glad to see you too Effie, thank you for seeing me on short notice. How have you been Effie? I don't know how I'm doing it's… complicated as of right now." Katniss answered my questions placing her hands together.

I nodded my head and smiled slightly leaning forward. "I've been doing fabulous, I have attended Christmas parties here in New York that are hard to keep up but it was fun. Including celebrating New Year's Eve also" I laughed remembering Christmas night to lighten up the mood and seeing the young brunette woman laughed just a little. "I'm sorry to hear that things are complicated, please tell me what's been going on in your life so far?" I asked being concern.

Katniss leaned into the sofa cushion as she sighted shaking her head. "I don't know who or what to believe anymore, my whole life has been nothing but a complete lie and I've been tricked into for the past two years." A tear rolled down her face and wiped it quickly.

I handed a tissue towards her and seeing her taking it from my hand.

"Lied to? What do you mean by that?" I stated being worried.

"I thought everything in my life was perfect but I found out for the past two years, I've been lied too. I met someone who told me that I'm his wife legally and I've been tricked by my husband now, Gale." The young brunette woman shook her head.

I begin to write a few words down on my notepad.

**Legally married to someone else? But currently married to Gale Hawthorne.**

"The person that told me I'm his wife by law is… Peeta Mellark. I had memories of him in my dreams and thoughts at first I thought I met him in a past life but I know now it's now, the present." She sighted and rubbed the cotton fabric in her hands. "He told me things that Gale did, for example, Peeta told me that we know each other since we were in grade school and always had a crush on me or I should say love me ever since." Katniss said as she looked at me then back down to her hands.

'_Pe-Peeta Mellark is her husband? He's my client too. He did mention a wife he lost while he was in the army. I knew there was something odd about her file when Gale gave it to me in person.' _I thought to myself being stunned and cleared my voice as I grabbed bottle of water opening the lid taking a couple of sips than closing it placing back on the table next to me.

**Married to Peeta Mellark, my client. **

I put my pent down and sitting up straight in my chair.

"What else did this Mister Mellark told you? If it's too personal, I completely understand." I said being warming and not wanting to offend her.

Katniss smiled bright and I think it's the first time I saw true happiness in that smile of hers.

"He told me that he loved the sound of my voice when I sing, when we were in high school that we started dating because Gale was dating a different girl, and after high school we got married. That's all Peeta has told me and a couple of days or so, I'm going back over there again for things he needs to tell me since he told me quote "If you can't get any information from Gale then come to me. I will tell you the truth on whatever questions that need to be answered." Unquote." My client used air quotes as she quoted Peeta's words.

**Talk to Mr. Mellark during his next session.**

"Do you feel like Gale has lied to you all this time?" I asked her.

The brunette young woman nodded her head then answered. "Yes."

"Would you be able to trust him again?"

"No. I did but after what Peeta told him, Gale's a stranger to me now."

I nodded my head understanding her feeling.

"Would you go see Peeta again?" I asked with a pen in my hand.

"I would, as of now I trust Peeta more than Gale." Katniss answered being serious.

"I see and it's completely normal to feel this way about any spouse especially a spouse that you're supposed to trust instead of keeping secrets from." I said both of being professional and personal experience.

**Trust issues with husband.**

"Does Gale know that you're seeing Peeta behind his back?" I stated with crossing my angles together.

She shrugged her shoulders not giving a care anymore. "He doesn't it and I don't care but I'm afraid that if Gale finds out about me seeing Peeta, I'm scared for him." Katniss answered with a bit of fear in her tone of voice.

"Has your husband ever laid a finger on you or harm you in anyway?" I asked being serious.

She shook her head again. "No, he's never done that." She answered. "What should I do Effie?" Katniss asked me being concern and serious.

I analyzed everything that Mrs. Hawthorne has told me, I'm stunned for words; completely stunned. I cleared my throat and smiled than answered. "It sounds like to me as of right now is that; you're debating if this marriage to Gale has either been real or fake since day one. You don't trust him and you felt like you were being controlled." I said being professional while having my pen in my hands. "It sounds like this Peeta Mellark has a heart of gold who loves you and worship the ground you walked on. He'll tell everything that you want to know, I think you should see Mister Mellark more about who you were before you lost your memory since on your file it says that you have 'short term memory loss.' Which in common cases that a person can retain a memory rather in minutes or years. Which I'm sure you remember now more then you did before, correct?" I asked being serious.

Katniss nodded her head answered my question.

"I wish I knew about what happened to my mother and sister? I thought they would have called or something if anything happened to me. I'm hurt or should say disappointed by them." She sighted as she wipes a tear from her eyes. "I miss my little duck, so much." Katniss replied with her eyes looking down.

"What is your sister's name? That's a cute nickname for her." I said being cheerful with a smile.

The brunette young woman looked up with a smile on her face of mentioning her sister's name. "Her name is Primrose, but I everyone calls her Prim for short. I called her little duck because when she and I were little girls, our father took us into the woods. He was teaching me on archery and teaching Prim how to swim. Every time she would swim she would quack like a duck because there was a row of ducks swimming in front of her and pretended to swim along with them." Katniss laughed at the moment as a child and knowing that was a peaceful time in her life. "God I miss her so much."

I put my elbows on both of hand rest of my chair and leaning slightly forward. "She sounds like a wonderful young lady." I nodded my head.

"She really is and I wouldn't trade her for the world." The young brunette woman prop her elbow on the armrest of the sofa.

'_I have an idea!' _I thought to myself as I jumped off of my seat and walking over to the bookshelf grabbing a small notepad with a green cover and a pen. I walk back towards Katniss handing over the notepad and pen with a confuse look on her face then I sat back down. "Whenever you recall a memory; write it down! For example, you could write down like Peeta, Mom, Prim, and Your past marriage to Peeta, etc., the next time you have a memory flashback write it down to make sure you don't forget and try that memory." I said being professional and serious.

The brunette young woman clicked her pen and opened the notepad then begin to write down a few things. She gray eyes look at me. "Thank you Effie, this will help me out a lot." Katniss replied putting her now notepad and pen into her purse. "I should probably get going." She got up from the sofa getting her purse and walking over to me to shake her hand.

"You're welcome and have a great day. Also, don't forget to tell Octavia of our next appointment." I shook her hand and hugged her again.

"Bye Effie and again thank you. Have a great day also." Katniss said her goodbye as she opens the door to leave then closing the door behind her.

I sighted and put my head into my right hand.

"That poor girl, has been through so much. I only pray for her on things getting better. I need a cocktail immediately!" I breathed out getting up from my seat and walking over to my desk writing down a note on Katniss Hawthorne's file.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I can't believe I just poured my feelings out on Effie and I know she wouldn't tell this to Gale. Now just living with him is awkward and I only pray for those memories to come back very quickly. I just feel so pressured right now and not sure what to do at this point. Let me also add the cherry on top that Gale, wants to have a baby. He says 'it will make everything better, it will make us better.' New Year's Eve had to be the worst night when he said those words.

_** 8 days ago, New Year's Eve**_

_**Gale and I decide to stay home to celebrate the New Year. I know the weather drops by the second and the traffic is always horrible at Time Square even though it's second nature to everyone to see the ball drop.**_

_**I was sitting in the living room reading the complete poetry of Edgar Allen Poe that Glimmer gave me for Christmas with a blanket covering my feet to my hips. My eyes followed the lines of the titled "Romance."**_

_**Romance, who loves to nod and sing,**_

_**With drowsy head and folded wing,**_

_**Among the green leaves as they shake**_

_**Far down within some shadowy lake,**_

_**To me a painted paroquet**_

_**Hath been- a most familiar bird-**_

_**Taught me my alphabet to say-**_

_**To lisp my very earliest word**_

_**While in the wild wood I did lie-**_

_**I felt a warm pair of hands on top of mine closing the book down and looking up to see Gale's green eyes. He kept his eyes on me as he took a seat next to me. "Katniss, are you okay? You've been kind of uneasy since Christmas eve." My 'husband' ask me.**_

"_**Yeah, I'm alright. I just… I just miss my mother and my sister so much. I wish I could talk to them or get in touch with them." I stated as a looked at him and from the inside I wanted to scream at him for being a traitor to me.**_

_**He sat up straight with his hand on his knee. "I'll um… I'll see what I can do to contact your family. Promise." Gale replied with a smile. "While we're on the topic of family and I've been thinking about this for a while and how you would feel if we would were to have a baby together? Starting our own little family." He asked wanting to know.**_

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!" I heard the voices from outside and the streets of cars honking, cheering, and setting off their own fireworks. **_

_**I felt my heart dropping to my stomach being shocked with my jaw dropped. My whole body is completely stiff and somewhat breathing.**_

"_**Katniss, Katniss! Are you okay? Can you hear me?" I felt my shoulders being shaken lightly. **_

_**I mentally wake up from my conscious and breathed out as I turned my head towards him. "A baby? Gale." I answered still being in shocked. "I think it's too soon, I mean we just got married-""As of now it's been three years and I think we should consider having a family together." He finished the sentence.**_

_**Present **_

I haven't told anyone that my headaches have gotten a lot worse and been only taken aspirins to stop the pain. I know I should go to a hospital to be checked out but I can't, I can't be weak for Peeta or even for Gale. I make my way downstairs heading back out to the cold streets of New York and making my way back to Arrow Archer. I told Glimmer an advance that I would be late to teach a lesson because of seeing my therapist and completely understand. The snow's coming down like crazy not to mention the freezing rain but I've been through worse weather conditions including this weather somewhat helps me out easing the pain of my headaches. The only thing I do pray for besides having my full memory back is not to get sick.

I kept my eyes forward but still keeping an eye around my surroundings. I felt a vibration against my coat pocket and realizing it's my iPhone 6. I get my phone from my coat pocket and seeing both the picture and name to be Peeta's. We've been talking since Christmas eve or should I say through text message that way I don't want Gale to know who I'm really talking to. I answered.

"Hello? Hi Peeta, be-lated New Year to you too. How I'm doing? I'm really glad to hear that you've been good too. I'm um… doing alright could be better though." I spoke the truth with my teeth chattering. "I'm on my way to Arrow's Archer right now from therapy. NO! It's okay, it's only four blocks away. Take a cab? I would but I don't want to take the chances of getting into the accident, you know how the people drive around here." I crossed the street with everybody else. "Hey Peeta, I have to ask you something; when we were married, was I pregnant at one point? Because I have a gut feeling like I was before plus Gale just asked me to have a baby with him." I said over the phone then hearing silences for about fifth teen seconds knowing he's not happy what I just "Do I want a baby with him? I'm not so sure anymore. Listen, when can I next come over to hear more information? I need to more, I can't take it anymore of being in the dark about everything. In tonight? Are you sure? Alright because I don't want to take up much of your time." I reached to my work place and grabbing the handle of the door. "Okay. I gotta go but I will stay in touch. Alright, take care. I love you too." Saying those last words felt natural to say as I entered the building.

"Hey girl on fire, why didn't you take a cab?" Glimmer greeted me with a hug and I returned the hug. "Because I didn't want to get into an accident with either people not paying attention to where they're walking or the ice sliding." I answered my co-worker's question.

I walk over to our office putting my purse on the desk and walking out. I scan my gray eyes around the room seeing the place being empty. "What happened to everyone?" I asked.

"They didn't show up which means we have no lessons to teach but we're here until five tonight just to be safe so we both can go home in case the weather gets worse." The blonde young woman answered my question as she spins herself around the room.

"Hey Glim, can I talk to you about something? It's kinda serious." I said being serious as I walked across the room heading towards the sofa and taking a seat.

Glimmer nodded her head as she walks behind me and taking a seat next to me with her body turning towards me and props her leg onto the sofa. "Yeah, what's been going on?" She asked being concern.

I breathed out and looked at her. "Remember I told you about Peeta right?" I asked Glimmer then she nodded her head. "Turns out he's been telling the truth the WHOLE time while Gale lied to me. I'm getting my memory back with more flashbacks I have with him, Peeta I mean. Gale has been controlling me and as of now, I don't know how long I can take it anymore. Also, Gale asked me a couple of days ago that he wants to have a baby with him." I spoke what's been on my mind for the week and sighted as I put my head into my hands.

"Umm… woah. That's a lot to take in Kat." She said being lost for words and placed a hand on my shoulder. "I'm really am sorry about Gale lying to you, he doesn't deserve you; he really does it. All I can say is go with your heart and get more information about Peeta has to say. Gale didn't tell me much about your past, he kept that in the dark from me also." Glimmer hugged me as a girlfriend and then pulled away to see me.

I hugged her back and felt her pulled away as I sat up straight again to face her. "Thank you G, that means a lot to me. You're right, I'm going to take your advice on seeing Peeta tonight. Could you cover for me saying that I'm sleeping over at your place with being snowed in?" I asked.

The co-worker and friend nodded her head with a smile. "You know I always got you covered and your back, not a problem." Glimmer nodded her head lightly. "To a lighter subject, since it looks like we're not going to bring any business for today, and mind if Cato comes by here in about ten minutes? I haven't seen him since Christmas and I've been dying to have our time again together." She replied with a smirk.

I laughed trying not to be disgusted. "Oh dear god, please don't scream so loud!"

The blonde young woman laughed and lightly elbow. "Can't make any promises and thank you!" She said being excited jumping off the sofa and running towards the office to make a phone call.

"AND PLEASE WIPE DOWN WHEREEVER YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO BE AT!" I yelled as I shook my head and reaching down to my pocket to grab some ear plugs. I placed them into my ears then deciding to bring my feet into the couch. I turned my body facing the other side of the furniture and forcing to my eyes to close.

_Flashback_

_In Afghanistan, the outskirts of the city._

_This was our second year of being in the army including our second year anniversary, the date June thirtieth, and two thousand and ten. Our mission for our squad is to help lead the innocent men, women, and children into a much safer location. Who's on my squad is my husband of course; Peeta, Boggs, Gale, Finnick, and Leggs 1 &amp; Leggs 2. We're being transported by our second higher commander; Haymitch. In one of the army helicopters. _

"_Alright troops, listen up. Our mission for today is transport the Afghanistan citizens from point A to point B." He spoke being loud and clear. "They're in location were the Taliban won't attack them and take them to the Red Cross tent which is ten miles away, on foot. You have your weapons and guns loaded in case you will be attacked." The fifty blonde man replied as he landed the helicopter on the ground with Leggs 1 &amp; Leggs 2 opening the door with all of us following their direction. "Good luck and will see you in nineteen hundred hours!" He wished us luck as he pressed a button to close the helicopter's door and starts to fly up in the air again leaving us on the outskirts. _

"_Alright troops, let's go!" Boggs said being serious as he leads the way towards the building of point a. Then all us followed him walking in pairs with Leggs were behind our third commander, Gale was behind them, and I walked beside Peeta. With our guns in front of us in case of a surprise attack and Finnick behind us being the back guard. _

"_I just hope nothing happens when we get there." Gale said under his breath as he walked._

"_Don't jinx us there Hawthorne, I'm sure things will go smoothly or so to hope." I heard Finnick stated the truth._

_I picked up my pace slightly with my husband matching my movement. "By the way, happy third anniversary." I replied with a smirk as I looked at my husband. _

_Peeta's jaw dropped. "Really, today's our third anniversary? I completely forgot. I'm sorry Katniss." He answered with his head down shaking his head._

"_Hey." I lightly elbow him to look up at me. "It's okay, without look at the calendar for so long, we all forgot that the months." I spoke with a smile and kissed him on the cheek._

"_Thank you for the reminder lovebirds, I'm going to have to Skype my bride back at home for her birthday." Finnick said breaking our moment together._

"_I didn't know you were married there Odair? You look like you could be a ladies man, leaving a dozen hearts broken at home on wherever you're from." Peeta said being stunned with a hint of being sarcastic._

_The blonde eyed model laughed and got grabbed a sugar cub from his pocket uniform then putting it in his mouth and starts chewing on it. "Very funny Mellark, you slay me. I was a 'playboy' if you would want to call me that but there was a woman with who's hair was the color of red rose, eyes that could be emerald gems, a smile that lights up your spirt, and a personality that's award winning even though she's been through a lot in the past. She captured my heart and we wedded before I was shipped off and she's about due anytime soon. Annie's my wife who's about to have our first born son. We just moved to New York City from California" Finnick replied being serious and his voice slightly breaking sad to be away from his wife._

_I took all the information that Finnick just told us about his wife and everything about her. I respect that he loves and cares for her including their first born child. At first I thought it was just plan cocky but I should have known better that the more you know the person, their layers come off. "Annie sounds like a wonderful woman and congrats on being married including being a father soon." I stated now respecting him._

"_We're here!" Boggs yelled out putting his gun to his right side giving us a signal. _

_All seven of us placed our guns to our right sides and making sure we didn't come in any harm. _

_A greeter of both male and female came to greet us all. They thanked us for coming to help them out in their language. Through the three years we've been in the Middle East, we learned the language so we can communicate with them. We respected their way of women listening to women because it's by law with them and vice versa goes for men. _**(If I got that wrong, I do apologize if I got that custom wrong.) **_ Our squad walked inside of the building seeing families, couples, or children holding each other being scared. _

_I walked over with the woman directing me to the woman side. "Hello, we are here to take you to the Red Cross tent, that's safe haven for your family and yourself. It's about ten miles east of us with my squad and I are here to protect and guide you." I said speaking Arabic with an assuring smile. My gray eyes look over seeing Boggs and Gale taking turns telling the men the same thing I just said with Peeta signaling us to start leave. "Let's leave now before the Taliban group comes!" I said being serious as the woman started to follow us towards outside. Half of the men is guided first by Boggs &amp; both Leggs, I led the woman second being in front of them, and the rest of the men being guided by Gale and with Peeta and Finnick in the back with the guns in their hands to protect them. _

_Six miles later…. _

"_We need to stop, half of everyone's feet is starting to hurt!" I yelled being professional._

"_We're almost there Soldier!" Boggs yelled still moving forward._

_I shook my head. "Unbelievable!" I said underneath my breath and cleared my throat. "Five minutes! Unless you want to carry half of these citizens here then knock yourself out Commander Boggs!" I stood my ground and ordered the woman to relax for a few minutes._

"_Alright, fine! Everybody take a five minute break!" Boggs order in Arabic then in English._

_Both groups of male and female sighted with relieve getting a break as they sat on the ground and begging to rub her feet. Some of the soldiers were relieved also taking a break too. _

"_You know you have a set of balls to talk to Boggs like that Catnip." Gale said coming up to me being serious._

"_We're human, WE'RE ALL HUMAN! You do realize the weather condition and not to mention that most people are tired because of the miles they walked." I replied being serious walking up towards him. "Even though we're SO close of reaching point B but they need a break." I stated the truth and walked away. I sighted walking over to my commanding officer and facing him. "Commander Boggs, I'm sorry for acting out like that. I didn't mean be rude or anything but it's just the people that needed a break because their feet hurt or the break of passing out." Boggs placed a hand on my shoulder then answered. "It's alright soldier, you were thinking of them. I forgive you. You really do have bravery Mrs. Mellark." He said with a small smile._

"_Thank you and had to do that's right." I told the truth then looking down at the time. "We should probably get-""TABLIAN GROUP IS HERE, THEY'RE ATTACKING!" Leggs 1 yelled as he pulled out his gun aiming at the members and started shooting at them._

_We all of a sudden under attack with some of the Taliban group and half of the innocent citizens were either shot on sight or killed as the ran going into hiding. My squad and I started the aim the guns at the group as they shot at us. We ran to find a cover for all of us while aiming our guns to the enemy. I heard a scream, a scream that sounded familiar and I see Peeta on the ground holding his left leg in pain, I look to see a Taliban soldier armed with a sword in his hands, with Peeta's blood dripping down. I aimed my gun at the soldier shooting him five times and seeing him dropped dead on the ground next to him._

"_KILL THE ARMY! I'M GETTING PEETA!" I yelled as I had my gun in front of me shooting the Taliban left and right then moved as they were firing at me._

"_SOLDIER GET BACK HERE!" _

"_KATNISS, GET BACK HERE NOW! BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!"_

"_CATNIP, DON'T BE STUPID! FOLLOWE COMMANDS!" _

_I heard Commander Boggs and my fellow soldiers yelling at me to come back. I ignore them and reach to my husband. _

"_KATNISS, LEAVE ME! GO! SAVE YOURSELF!" Peeta yelled out in pain as he looked into my eyes._

"_I'M NOT LEAVING YOU. TILL DEATH DO US PART, REMEMBER?" I yelled being serious as I looked into his blue eyes. _

"_KATNISS! PEETA!" I heard a voice yelling at us and seeing it's Finnick to come help us out. I looked up to see Boggs, the Leggs, and Gale killing the rest of the twelve Taliban soldiers. Finnick and I got my husband back on his feet with a leg limping, Peeta hissed in pain with every step we took as the three of us went back to our cover._

"_Is everyone alright?" Boggs asked as he looks around and with his eyes being in fear that half of the innocents were death and wounded. _

'_This is all my fault, all of it. If I didn't opened my mouth; everyone would have been safe and we could have reached to the Red Cross.' I thought to myself being ashamed of myself failing this mission, having innocent citizens getting killed or wounded, and letting Peeta get hurt._

"_WHAT IN THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING KATNISS? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! WHY DID YOU DO IT?" Gale yelling at me with anger in his voice and hatred in his eyes._

"_I WENT TO GET OUR FELLOW SOLDIER BACK! YOU REALLY THINK I WOULD LEAVE MY HUSBAND FOR DEAD? THEN I WOULD DIE FOR THIS COUNTRY AND THIS SQUAD!" I yelled back being serious as I became angry. _

"_ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! WE STILL HAVE A MISSION TO FOLLOW AND LET'S GO BEFORE IT'S TOO LATE. IS THAT CLEAR?" Boggs yelled stepping in between us._

"_SIR, YES SIR!" We both yelled remembering to follow orders._

_Gale and I translated to both of what was left of the men, woman, and children. We start directing back to our coordinates. Boggs, Leggs 1 &amp;2, Gale lead the way in the front with the citizens. Finnick and I were helping Peeta to walk so he can seek medical attention._

_3 hours later…_

_I placed my head into my heads with my leg bouncing. I was afraid that I might lose Peeta or worse. I'm going to get my ass chewed out by Commander Paylor when we get back to camp base. I nearly killed half a dozen citizens because I said we needed a five minute rest that nearly cost us our lives. 'I'm such an idiot! I'm SO stupid for my words and my action.' I mentally yelled at myself and I can feel tears forming from my eyes being frustrated. _

"_Hey Katniss, are you alright?" Finnick asked as he placed a hand on my shoulder for confront taking a seat next to me._

_I looked up see him with tears on my face and giving him my answer. He gives me a hug and I cried into Finnick's shoulder. I let my guard down to a complete stranger. "It's alright Katniss. Peeta's going to be alright but they're going to cut off leg because the sword was poison." Odair said as he patted my back for confront._

"_It's all my fault. It's my fault that we lost innocent people because of my actions, talked back to Boggs, and almost got Peeta killed! How could it not be my fault?" I asked looking at him directly into Finnick eyes being serious._

"_You thought what you did was right there soldier." Boggs coming in taking a seat next to me. "It takes me awhile of working with people on the team and just focusing right on the mission, just forgetting everything else." He spoke as he looked at us. "Never have I ever had any soldier throughout the years to speak up and I give you props on caring for others including the condition of the atmosphere we were in too. I'm sure our higher commanders Paylor and Haymitch would want to know what happened and I'll put a good word in for you." Boggs said placed a hand on my shoulder and knowing he now trust me. "Soldier Mellark is in the back tent, they just got done doing surgery on his left leg. I'm sure he'll want to see you." He replied with a small smile._

"_Thank you Commander Boggs." I said wiping my tears and clearing my throat. I got up from my seat and started walking towards the backway of the tent._

_Flashback Ends_

I opened my eyes and sat up looking around the room. I sit up on the sofa then button up my jacket. _'Where in the hell am I?' _I asked myself in my mind being confused and felt paper sound underneath my right hand. I straighten out the mint green brochure and seeing the bold words of **Arrow Archer**. **Location at 694 Moon Trail Avenue. New York City, New York. **I opened the brochure and looking on the left seeing my picture next to a blonde young woman. I scan my eyes for her name. _"Her name is Glimmer? Well, I can't talk about my name now." _I kept on reading about what Arrow Archer goal is in the company including helper people become better archers and seeing a little girl of nine years old, African American named Rue. _'She looks really nice and she's my protégé? Then she must learned it from me.' _I look over to my name seeing **Katniss Everdeen-Hawthorne. **_'What the hell? I'm not married to Gale! Wait! I remember everything now. Peeta, fighting in the Middle-East, and after that everything's a blur. Oh my god!" _I felt tears running down from my eyes and put a hand over my mouth being shocked.

A door opens with the winter air blowing in then closes.

"Katniss, Katniss, are you okay?" A voice asked being concern as he runs over to me and I know that voice very well.

I looked up with no shame of wiping my tears away and seeing Peeta's voice. "Oh my god, Peeta! It's really you." I stated being shocked as I jumped from my seat and wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his blue eyes then having more tears in my eyes.

"Is it your headache Katniss? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" He asked being worried.

I shook my head and I planted my lips against his, I felt Peeta kissing me back with a little passion. "I remember EVERYTHING now! All of it! Why in the hell am I married to Gale?" I asked.

My husband jaw's dropped being in shocked. "You really don't remember everything and not just everything I've been telling you for the past several weeks?" He asked with his arms still wrapped around my waist.

"What are you talking about? Your full name is Peeta Ryan Mellark, born November 13th. We're both from District twelve, your father and your brother's liked me while your mother couldn't stand me, and we moved here right after high school then got married. After that… I don't remember." I stated and shrugged my shoulders.

Peeta's jaw dropped even more when I said those facts about him and I could see tears developing from his ocean blue eyes. He started to cry as he held me tighter and cried into my shoulder. I can tell that he was beyond happy for words. My husband pull his head from my shoulder and kissed me with full passion then pulled his right hand to cup head gently. "You're really back this time, you have no idea how much I have missed you for five years." He spoke with his voice being cracked and kisses me again.

Peeta's P.O.V.

It's been eight days since I last saw Katniss and I couldn't get her out of my mind. I still love her regardless of her being married to that rat bastard Gale. I had a lot of cake decorating to do for Connor's today. I did a lot of wedding cakes some have requested with crazy colors, two tone colors, themes, and what not but there were some that preferred the traditional white being simple but beautiful with some flowers. I remember the wedding cake I had with my mockingjay. Ours was a small three tier a round cake marble flavor with strawberry filling in the middle and buttercream design of white of course with a little bit of color to it. We had eight edible flowers of our favorite colors; my mine is always a sunset orange and hers was green. It wasn't too much, it was perfect.

_Flashback _

_Katniss and I just got done saying our vowels at the New York courthouse. We decided to have only close family and Greasy Sae at our new house as wedding reception if you want to call it that or my new bride's new word "Just a place to lay back-ish."_

_My older brother Dale whistled to get everyone's attention. "Hey people! Allow me to make a toast for my baby brother and his new bride." He said with a smile with everyone holding their glasses or cups in the air, he always knew to get a crowds attention. Dale turns to me. "Well Peeta, you did it! You got the girl or should I say woman of your dreams after how many years later?" My brother made a joke with everyone laughing including Katniss and I. "On an honest note, Peeta, I have never see you so happy since Katniss became your girlfriend four years ago. Because you two are complete opposites of one another but yet it clicks because you two made things work. Katniss." He said turning his head to my wife's attention. "You have literality turned my brother into a much better man, he's more confident than he ever, and I have never seen more in love with you then anyone else. Take care of brother for me, will ya? Congratulations you two 'star-crossed lovers.' Here's to the Girl on fire and the Boy of bread. Cheers!" Dale finished his toast then taking a drink with everyone following him._

_Katniss and I nodded our heads at his toast then taking a drink at his words._

"_Of course I'll take Peeta, you have my word." She promised with a smile._

"_Take care of my big sister new brother-in-law!" Prim said as she walks over to me then hugs me. I hug her back then pulled away slightly to face her. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to let your sister go." I promised my wife's little sister now sister-in-law hugging her again. _

_Prim hugs her sister tightly with Katniss returning the hug and patted her back. "We'll come to twelve very soon." Katniss smiled._

"_Who's ready for some cake?" I asked everyone with a smile and walking over to the dining room with the cake on the table. _

"_Remember the Groom and the Bride gets the first piece then everyone else." My father informed everyone but not being too serious._

_Katniss walks over to my side holding the knife in her hand with my right hand covering hers. "Get your cameras ready, I WANT SOME CAKE!" She said laughing._

"_Ready!" Says everyone in the room already taking pictures._

_Katniss and I cut our first slice with me helping her out then cutting the rest of slices for everyone on the plates. _

"_Here you guys go!" I said with a smile putting forks on each plate._

"_You two go first, the Bride and Groom gets the first bite!" My second oldest brother Rye said with a smirk. Everyone agreed nodding their heads and cheering._

_We both grabbed our plates and cute a piece of our cake into our forks. Katniss and I looked into each other's eyes with our forks in front of our mouths. We both opened our mouths having a cake into our mouths then I decide to put some frosting on my wife's nose and in return she puts frosting on my chin. Finally we eat our pieces. Katniss and I both laugh with everyone laughing and aweing at us._

"_You're lucky you didn't put that in my hair there Mister Mellark." My bride said being joking around._

"_I'm shaking Mrs. Mellark." I stated with a laugh._

_Flashback Ends_

"Hey Mellark, lunch break!" Connor yelled to me from upstairs.

I blinked my eyes being back in reality. _'Must have dozed off.' _I thought to myself as I finished the writing 'HAPPY THIRDITH ANNIVERSARY TO GRACE AND VINCENT!" I just hope someday Katniss and I would be together again to have an anniversary like these two couple. I cleaned up my work area and placed my last decoration in the refrigerator with Ellie's help.

"Man this damn snow just get worse!" Ellie said dreading the weather.

"Then what the HELL are you doing in the big apple for?" Stefan asked pulled out his sandwich from a plastic bag.

"Better job opportunity that's what." She answered Stefan's question.

"My think is that who, in their right mind is like 'let's drive in this damn weather and get it, knowing anything can happen?'" Melissa asked.

"That would be us." Steven stated with all of us laughing.

I pulled my thermostat cup from under my station, opening the lip to pour out miso soup I got from across the street early this morning into the cup. Then I start drinking it. "Thank god for soup!" I said out loud enjoying the warmth.

I decided to give Katniss a call since I haven't heard from her or text from her since New Years Eve.

"Hey Katniss. Happy New year." I said with a smile and so glad to hear her voice again. "How are you doing? I'm doing alright. Glad to hear that you've been doing well too." I could hear her teeth chattering in the phone. "Hey do you want me to call you a cab? Okay yeah, you do have a good point there." I stated as I took a few sips while listening to her and she asked a question. "Yeah, go ahead." I said finishing up the rest of my miso. My eyes widen hearing if she was pregnant and Gale wants to have a baby with her. I choked on my soup and put the phone aside trying to catch my breath again. I coughed a couple of times to get my voice back to normal again. "Not that I didn't know of. Do you want a baby with him?" I asked dreading that question and prayed to god she didn't say yes to it. "Yeah, of course. Tonight's perfect. Yes, I'm sure and you're not taking my time. Alright take care too and I love you." I heard her saying I love you too and hangs up.

'_He's reached a new low if he gets her pregnant and I won't let that happen, over my dead body.' _I mentally promised myself and try to finish up the rest of my soup put pour the rest into the sink now losing my appetite.

"Hey everybody!" Connor yelled as he came down the stairs. "Wrap up everything right now! The forecast says the weather's going to drop by the second so finish up what you got now and go home before we're snowed in! Lock up when you're all done." He said serious walking back up the stairs.

"Thank you Jesus!"

"Thank god!"

"Can't wait to go home and listen to this morning's show of Elvis Duran in the morning show!"

"Going home to bed and never coming out!"

Melissa, Steven, Stefan, Melissa, and Ellie cheered then cleaned up their stations. I quickly got up from seat and started to clean up my station by putting cover lids back onto the frosting buckets, washing my work utensils, and wiping down my counter top then started swiping.

My phone rings from my pocket and grabbed it out not recognizing the caller I.D. taking a chance to answer it. "Peeta Mellark." I said speaking loud and clear as I swept the dirt into the dust pan. "Yes, speaking. Come to pick up Katniss at Arrow Archer? Yeah, I'll be there in ten. Thank you and who's this? Thank you Glimmer and I'll be there in ten." I assured getting off the phone with my wife's co-worker. I quickly put my iPhone back into my pocket and finish up cleaning my station. I run upstairs to the locker area clocking out and quickly going to my locker opening it then putting on my jacket and scarf. _'I'll get my thermostat cup later.' _I remind myself and opened the door to the basement. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER, GET HOME SAFE!" I yelled as I exited Connor's Bakery.

I whistled for a cab and seeing one coming a stop. I carefully ran to it opening the door, getting inside, and closing the door behind me.

"Where to partner?" The male cab driver asked me.

"Arrow Archer please!" I said putting on my seat belt.

The cab driver starts making his direction to Katniss's work place. The car swayed left and right because of the ice on the road.

Seven minutes later…

We pulled up in front of Arrow Archer building and I took of my seat belt.

"I'm going to get someone from inside really quickly, stay here, and I'll pay you extra." I promised the driver as I got out of the cab and walking towards the front door then going inside. I scan my eyes around building and I look to the upper right seeing Katniss with her hand over her mouth and tears in her eyes.

"Katniss, Katniss, are you okay?" I asked being concern as I ran over to her.

I look to see Katniss tears down her face. "Oh my god, Peeta! It's really you." She stated being shocked then I see her jumped from her seat and wrapped her arms around my neck. Her gray eyes look into mine and cries again.

"Is it your headache Katniss? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" I asked being worried.

She shook her head and planted her lips against mind. I'm in complete shock and decide to kiss her back with a little bit of passion. "I remember EVERYTHING now! All of it! Why in the hell am I married to Gale?" She asked.

My jaw dropped being in shocked and doubting to believe the positive. "You really don't remember everything and not just everything I've been telling you for the past several weeks?" I asked with my arms around her waist.

"What are you talking about? Your full name is Peeta Ryan Mellark, born November 13th. We're both from District twelve, your father and your brother's liked me while your mother couldn't stand me, and we moved here right after high school then got married. After that… I don't remember." I stated the real fact anyone would know including my family and Katniss. Then she shrugged her shoulders.

My jaw dropped even more when she said those facts about me and I felt tears coming into my eyes. I started to cry as I held her and cried into her shoulder. I'm beyond happy and relieved that she remembers everything again. I pulled my head from her shoulders and kissing her again with passion then I pulled my right hand to cup her head. "You're really back this time, you have no idea how much I missed you for five years." I spoke with my voice being cracked and kissing her again.

Katniss pulls her head away. "What happened to me Peeta? I don't remember anything after going out on a mission and that's all I remember." She asked.

I sighted still having my arms around her waist. "Let's go home, I'll tell you what's been going on for the past three years." I said leading her to the front door.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it HERE FOR NOW! The ideas just kept coming and couldn't stop, I kid you not. Record of sixteen pages and 8557 words. Hope the wait was worth it and made one of Peeta's older brother name Dale, just for kicks. Reviews make me happy and please tell me what you think. I love listening to Elvis Duran in the morning show on iheart radio. Also, I didn't realize that the Leggs twins were female! I thought they were male, but I guess I was wrong and changed their genders by mistake. **

**Honeylove90**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers, thank you for the love of reviews, following, and favoring. All I can say for the next few chapters, some crap is about to go down and let hell break loose! I was going to save this little secret for the end but… I'M GOING TO WRITE A SEQUEL TO THIS STORY! Surprise! I have one titled in mind what do you think of the title, The Healing Process?**

**Here's Chapter ocho (eight) of Lost Love**

* * *

Peeta's P.O.V.

My hand is locked in hers on the ride home and use my left thumb to gently rub her right hand in small circles. I looked down to see her head on my shoulder and this feels so right.

"Where have I been all this time?" Katniss asked being confused.

I kissed her forehead and leaned my head against her forehead. "You wouldn't believe it if I told you." I stated.

A few minutes later our ride comes to a halt and we both looked out seeing our house.

"Glad that you kept the house in shape." My wife stated.

I laughed a little and grabbed out my wallet. "You think I would let it rot? I had my father and brother's to keep an eye on the house while we were away in Afghanistan." I looked at her again then looked forward to the driver. "How much do I owe you man?" I asked him.

The cab driver turned his head to face us. "Fifty-five dollars and eight six cents there fella." He answered my question.

I go through my wallet opening it and pulling out a hundred dollar bill, handing it to him. "All yours partner." I said with a small smile.

Katniss sat up straight and looking around the seat. "Crap! I left my purse at Archer." She sighted.

"It's alright and you don't have to pay, I got this and you. Have a good night." I leaned over opening the door for Katniss and seeing her getting out of car. I followed behind her.

"Thank you and you two stay warm!" The cab driver telling us good night and I closed the door behind me. The cab leaves the sidewalk.

We both started walking towards and I dig through my coat pocket for the house keys putting the key into the keyhole and turning it and then opening the door. I stepped aside letting her enter in first she walks inside and I follow behind her closing the front door behind us. I took off my shoes and coat taking off my coat, I then walk over to the coat closet getting a hanger to hang it. I turned around seeing Katniss already taking off her boots quickly and having her coat in her hand walked over to the coat closet, she grabbed a hanger, placed it on the rack, she grabbed my hanger, and then closing the door.

"I was going to take your coat for you Katniss." I stated with a small sigh.

"It's alright, being here again is normal to me. You know I don't like you waiting on me like some princess." My wife looks at me and leaning in to kiss me twice before she pulled away. "Want any tea? Or hot chocolate." She asked.

"I know you don't and let me take of the drinks. Please, make yourself a home." I suggested for her to relax.

"Race you to the kitchen!" She said winked at me as she ran towards the kitchen. I can hear her opening cabinets. "WHERE'S THE HOT CHOCOLATE POWDER AND MUGS" My wife asked yelling from the kitchen.

I shook my head and laughed. "Chocolate's in the kitchen closet and the mugs are in the cabinet on top of the microwave." I answered her question.

"THANK YOU!" Katniss yelled back as I can hear her opening cabinets and opening the fridge.

I make my way towards the living room and taking a seat on second sofa across the coffee table then grabbing a blanket near a basket by the sofa. I pulled the blanket over my feet and waiting for my wife to come back so I can tell her more of what happened. To be honest, I'm not sure how she's going to handle the news even though she has her full memory back and when she finds out that she was pregnant; that will break her heart. It broke my heart when I was told and to this day I couldn't even tell that she was pregnant.

'_Dear god, give me the strength to get through this including going to court and putting that bastard in jail.' _I prayed in my mind and hope for the best.

I hear footsteps walking towards the living room and seeing Katniss holding two mugs in each of her hands. She walked over to me and taking a seat next to me, she puts her legs on the couch. I pull some of the blanket to cover my wife legs as she handed me my mug. We both drink our hot chocolate to warm us up from the bitter cold and we both placed them in front of the coffee table.

"So, what happened to me?" She ask me looking dead into my eyes.

I straighten up as I turned my body for my left arm getting into the cushion and looked into those sliver eyes. "Six years ago, you and the Star Squad 451 went out on a mission since nine the morning. I didn't know what was going on since I was doing kitchen duty since my leg was cut off. Everyone in the army base a mission to do either to protecting those who weren't with the Taliban and fighting with the Taliban army. I don't remember what time it was but I'm sure it was before midnight." I stopped and leaning over to take a few sips of the warm liquid to have my voice from being dry. I quickly put the mug back on the table and getting back to my place on the sofa. "I remember cleaning up the kitchen and coming to my tent to relax but I wanted to relax until you came back to base not more than ten minutes, Commander Paylor wanted to speak to me. She took me outside and told me this in her own words saying this "I hate to be the one to tell you this Soldier Mellark. Katniss and her squad were attack by the Taliban army as soon as they were coming back here, to camp. Soldier's Boggs, Jackson, Homes, Mitchell, Odair, Leggs 1 &amp; Leggs 2, and Soldier Hawthorne are wounded but some have survive." Then I asked her about you and she answered "She didn't make it. I'm sorry Peeta. We tried everything we could to save her." I finished the words with tears running down and I look to see Katniss was crying too being in shock with her hand covering her mouth.

I placed my right hand on her knee.

"You remember Haymitch right?" I asked her and she nodded my head answering my question. "He had a friend of his to dig up on what happened to you after you were 'dead' to me. Turns out that your squad hit a land bomb while coming back to camp, there was an impact that killed half of your squad and a couple of people were burned." I take her right hand and pulled her sleeve, I still kept my eyes on her. "When you had short term memory, you told me that your right side had suffered a thirty degree burn." I see my wife's expression and her eyes widen being in shock that her right side of her body is somewhat normal with the skin grafts that has replace her original skin. "Haymitch's friend also found out that you, Finnick, and Gale were the only ones that survived; everyone else didn't. Finnick suffered but he recovered and that night still haunts him to this day. Gale had a few burn marks but still has his own issues and a developing agenda. You were in a coma for two weeks and from the doctor's note back in the Middle-East in the army, they wrote 'If she doesn't wake up in the two weeks; we'll pull the plug on her.' In some miracle, you woke up right before they were going to end your life. From the doctor's notes that you had short term memory and they were going to notify Paylor about you being alive but Gale somehow paid off one or many doctors to have you declare dead illegally to me and he pulled it off. That son of a bitch." I shook my head and reached back towards my cup. Then the corner of my eye I see Katniss reaching her cup also and we both took a couple of sips before talking again or should I say, me talking. "As soon as you woke up, you and Gale retired right away and moved to here in New York. There are records that he paid for your skin grafts, rehab for you to walk again, and adjusting back into society just keeping a close eye on you when you go places. Fast forward to two years later that you guys got married." I gestured to her left ring finger and seeing my wife looking at the two wedding bands she has on her; her engagement ring and her wedding band. I can see the anger in her eyes as she uses her right fingers taking off those rings and throwing them fiercely at the fire place.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! BASTARD! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND THIS WHAT HE DOES TO ME!" Katniss yelled out her anger as she grabbed her hair.

"That's not even the worse part Kat." I spoke in a soft voice and prayed she doesn't slap me or hurt herself.

"HOW MUCH DAMAGE COULD HE HAVE DONE?! I MEAN, HE HID ME AWAY FROM FOR NOW SIX YEARS AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT BEING MARRIED TO YOU OR ANYTHING!" She stated still being angry with a harsh tone in her voice as she looks at me.

"There was also a note that you were…. You were seven weeks pregnant when Star squad 451 hit that landing bomb." I said with my eyes closed and dreading to see Katniss reaction knowing this might send her over the edge to kill him or worse.

Katniss's P.O.V.

"So, what happened to me?" I asked being dead serious looking into his eyes.

I listened to every word Peeta has said and I remember being Afghanistan of course and going on missions every day. I remember that dreadful day when the Taliban army attack us, killed half of the citizens and cut Peeta with a poison sword. I thought that day would be my last with him, even worse, I thought he would hate so much on that day, and every day I blamed myself because of what happened to him. The name 'Star Squad 451' doesn't ring a bell to me; all I remember was Boggs, Finnick, the Leggs, Peeta, and Gale. I kept my focus and attention on Peeta. I can see the emotion in his face that he's about to break down and when he mentioned about half of my team was killed. _'Oh my god, I can't believe it.' _I mentally thought to myself with tears starting to form in my eyes and I cried for my team for being killed. I placed my hand over my mouth to cover my sobs, my pain for that night, and myself. I looked up to seeing Peeta in tears then seeing him looking at me. I can tell right now he's in pain just by telling me of what was reported to him.

My husband placed a hand on my knee and knowing I had to keep calm.

He asked me if I remember Haymitch and I nodded my head. Of course I remember him, he became a father figure to both of us and I trusted him since I became a little bit of a smartass when I first started training in the army. _'Wait? I was declared dead? What the fuck is wrong with the system? Why would they do that to me?' _I asked myself being shocked. We were blindly attacked while coming back to camp. I'm still listening to Peeta's very word and afraid of what he'll say next. The bomb that killed my squad and hold on, we were on fire? My ears perked up as he mentions I have a third degree burn on the right side of my body. I looked up at him being confused and seeing his hand taking my right hand then pulling up my sleeve and showing the proof of my wrist to my forearm looked a little odd to me. My eyes widen in fear being in complete shocked. I placed my legs in front of my chest and kept my attention to my husband. Also saying that I had short term memory loss and that explains why I can't remember anything Peeta's saying to me right now. _'The three of us made survived? Finnick survived? Oh thank the lord and I wonder how he's doing minus the fact that evening still haunts him. Gale made it but only a few burns and I was in a coma for two weeks?' _I let his words sink in with my heart falling into my stomach being in fear. Thank god something woke me up from almost being really dead in this world. I'm horrified to hear that the doctors were going to report that I was alive but Gale somehow paid off to keep quiet about me being alive. _'I really can't believe he would do that to me. Was I just a prize to him, just because I dated Peeta? The doctors must be sick in their fucked up heads to actually agreeing to this and knowing they will not only lose their jobs but their medical license also.' _I said being disgusted mentally in my mind and leaning over to the coffee table taking a few sips and I felt the shift into the furniture of my husband also taking a sips. Then we both placed are cups back on the coasters and getting back into our previous position being comfortable again.

I sat up straight when Peeta said that after I woke up, Gale and I moved to New York. Are you kidding me? Gale. He knew that I was married to Peeta and he didn't bother to say or have the heart to say that I was alive. He's beyond a sick bastard. _'Wait, he paid for my skin grafts and rehab? I guess he has some heart but not a soul if he kept me away from everything.' _I lightly shaking my head feeling my anger slowly rising in my soul. I can't believe that Gale would do this to me. Married? I'm married to Gale? I looked at my left ring hand and seeing my engagement ring and wedding band, in gold. _'That bastard!' _I yelled in my mind then I take my right fingers to take off the rings and throwing them fiercely into the fireplace.

"THAT SON OF A BITCH! BASTARD! HE WAS SUPPOSE TO BE MY BEST FRIEND AND THIS WHAT HE DOES TO ME!" I yelled letting part of my anger out and I grabbed my hair instead of my skin.

"That's not even the worse part Kat." Peeta spoke softly being careful with his words.

"HOW MUCH DAMAGE COULD HE HAVE DONE?! I MEAN, HE HID ME AWAY FROM FOR NOW SIX YEARS AND NOT TELLING ME ABOUT BEING MARRIED TO YOU OR ANYTHING!" I stated still being angry as if venom came from my mouth as I looked at him.

"There was also a note that you were…. You were seven weeks pregnant when Star squad 451 hit that landing bomb." He said closing his eyes in fear and saying those words were like poison.

My jaw dropped as I got up from the sofa and I felt walked over to a wall. I look for a point then I balled my right fist tightly and hitting the wall twice. I screamed out my pain and felt tears coming my face. I slid down to the floor and cried my heart out. _'I was pregnant and Gale didn't tell me? How could he do this to me?'_ I pulled my knees to my chest, placed my head on top of my knees with my arms around them, I cried.

"Katniss, I'm so- so sorry. I didn't know you were pregnant either. You didn't show it when we were in the army." Peeta spoke softly to me with a broken voice and I felt his footsteps towards coming towards me.

I could hear him sitting next to me and felt his arm around me. I can hear Peeta sobbing a little bit and I could feel his right hand sliding down my back and rubbing small circles on my back to confront me. I pulled my head up with on top of my knees and turned my head to face him seeing tears staining his face.

"Why are you sorry? We did have sex when we had that one day off and it happened." I pointed out the truth. "I remember being sick in the mornings for the past three days. I went to the infirmary and told them what I had, they gave me a blood test and five minutes later; they told me I was pregnant." I said being serious with my husband being shocked. "I didn't know what to do? Tell you or tell Haymitch to tell you. I was freaking out! I was in shock and I didn't know what to do with myself. Sure, I wanted to be a parent but not bring a child into that environment." I shook my head remembering that day and continued. "I was going to tell you six weeks later because I didn't know how to break the news to you. I've never been scared before but this scare me the most." I pointed out his anger.

"Kat, how could I be mad at you? How?" Peeta looked at me serious with our eyes locked into each other again. "I should have asked if everything was alright. I mean, the mornings when I saw you, your face was pale as white sheet and thought you were going through a headache or something about Prim." He shrugged his shoulders. "You know back in twelve if a woman becomes pregnant they don't show-""Until they're in their second month and that's when they start showing." I finished the sentence and I look over to see him nodding his head.

"Do you have a Lawyer on your phone?" I asked getting up from the floor and grabbed his hand to helping my husband to stand up.

"Of course I do. What do you want to do now?" Peeta asked me with a hand on my right elbow.

"Get that son of a bitch arrested, take his ass in court, and to make sure he stays in jail for the REST of his life. Also a divorce from Gale." I stated being serious.

My husband nodded his head and got his phone from his pocket.

"Trust me, you're going to love the Lawyer. If she had an axe, she would aim it directly at him. Her name is Johanna Mason and she's a bulldog in the courtroom." He said with a small smile.

"Get in contact with her right now and I'm going to use the phone in the kitchen to call the police and report on Gale." I said looking at him and leaned forward to kisses him twice. I felt Peeta kissing me back with passion and pulled away. "How's that for a tease?" I winked at him then walked into the kitchen.

"And that's why I love you, Girl on Fire." I hear him chuckled just a bit.

I made it to the kitchen and walked over the phone by the backdoor. I picked up the phone handle and dialed 911. "Hello? Yes, I like to file a report and an arrest on Gale Hawthorne. He has manipulated me for the past six years and has taken advantage of my condition; I have or had short term memory loss. We were in the army back in Afghanistan. What year? Two thousand and ten." I said being serious and strong. "Where he lives? House number is 498 at Victory Village. Thank you." I hanged up the phone.

"Thank you Johanna. Please let us know about the court hearing and date." Peeta said being thankful and can hear him coming towards the kitchen then hangs up his cellphone. "She's looking over at our case right now including the information I told Johana and also told her to call Haymitch to send out that email information he found out from his friend. Gale will be out of our lives for good." He stated walking over to me and puts his hands on my hips.

"I hope so too. I can't believe I ever trusted him." I said shaking my head and felt his hands on my hips. I looked up into his eyes. "I trust you even when they ask you to either pull the plug on me or no." I said with tears in my eyes and being sincere.

My husband wiped my tears with his thumbs and his lips made his direction towards my lips. I kissed him back with passion again and putting my hands into his blonde locks. He gently but slightly forcedly put his tongue into my mouth and I allowed him. I put my tongue into his mouth as our tongues danced. Peeta picked me up and placed me on the counter top. I let my hands roam down towards his shirt, gesturing him to take his shirt off. He got the hint and placed his hands over mine helping him taking off his shirt then placed his hands on the bottom of my shirt and helped me taking it off. I raced my hands down to my jeans to take them off shaking them off and I look down seeing Peeta taking off his jeans then cupped my chin with his right hand breathing heavily. "Are you sure about this?" He asked me.

"Hundred percent." I answered catching my breath and pulled his lips against mine.

Gale's P.O.V.

"Hey Kat, when are you coming home? I'm worried about you because of the weather and the phone line Archer is down. Please call me when you get this message." I hanged up the call leaving her a fourth message and sighted.

I have been pacing around the living room for the past five hours and not hearing anything from my wife. As of right now, I'm scared to death on what has happened to her and I have no idea where she's at. _'Maybe, I should go search for her?' 'No! She only said she'll call if she's in the hospital or car accident. Katniss has been strong as long as I've known her.' _I mentally argument with myself and I look out the patio doorway and still seeing the weather about to worse with more snow coming in.

I sighted becoming more worry and my anxiety kicking up from not hearing back from her. I look down at my phone and begin to text my wife again.

"KATNISS. ARE YOU OKAY? PLEASE CALL ME RIGHT NOW! I'M WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU." I pressed the text button on my iPhone 5s, I grabbed the bottom of my phone, and begin hitting it against my left palm trying to calm my nerves.

'_Glimmer! How can I forget?' _I mentally slapped myself as I unlocked the screen quickly and going through the phonebook to see her name. I clicked on her name and wait for her to answer my call. "Come on, pick up damn it!" I yelled becoming impatient and went to voice mail. _'SON OF A BITCH!' _I yelled in my mind shaking my head and kicked my right foot in mid-air then slamming it down to the ground.

"_**Hello, this is Glimmer Grammar. I'm sorry that I missed your call. Please leave your name and number after the tone and I'll be sure to call you back. Thank you." **_ I mouthed fuck silently and cleared my throat to leave a message. "Hey Glim, have you seen Katniss? Is she with you? I can't get a hold of her and she doesn't have her phone on her. Please give me a call when you get this. Thanks." I hanged up the phone and placed it into my jean pocket.

I can't take it anymore. I have to go out there and bring my wife back home. I dash going up stairs putting on a red hoodie, putting a pair of boots on my feet, and walking over to my nightstand draw where my black beanie laid. The doorbell ring twice with a couple of knocks following it. _'What the hell? That can't be Katniss, is it?' _I asked myself as I ran back down the stairs to answer the door. I opened the door and I see two male police officers at my door.

"Are you Gale Hawthorne?" A Hispanic officer asked me.

"Yes, yes I am. Is there a problem?" I answered his question followed up with my question.

"You are under arrest of manipulation of Katniss Everdeen-Mellark and corrupting the military system." An African American with a British accent said addressing my crime as he grabbed my right wrist to my back with my left wrist following behind then putting handcuffs around them.

"Wait, what? What are you talking about?" I asked pretending and being shocked that I'm being arrested in my own home.

"You have the right to remain silent, anything you say will be against you in the court of law. If you don't have an attorney, you will be provided with one." The officer with an English accent said handcuffing my rest behind my back and being pulled outside with the Hispanic officer closing my front door.

"I have a Lawyer and I want my one phone call to be him." I said being serious as they bought me down the steps and looking to see the other officer opening the back door.

The African American officer put his hand on top of my head guiding me to duck my head down as I got into the cop car. I look out seeing my neighbors being shocked, confusing, talking to one another, and wondering why I'm being under arrest. He closed the door behind me then I closed my eyes, sighted. I'm royally screwed right now. I have a feeling that Katniss remembers everything right now and probably hating my guts as we speak. If this does go to court then that's where I will confess that I did it all for her, to have a second chance with her. Thank god I have Plutarch Heavensbee as a Lawyer and can only hope I can walk out of the courtroom as a free man.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I woke up from my nap and looked down to see Katniss head on my chest with the blanket covering the both of us. I checkout my surroundings and looking to see that we both made our way from the kitchen countertop to the living room couch were I told her everything. I breathed out with a smile on my face, this is the first time I ever had sex in about six years. It felt so damn great; twice in the kitchen and twice right here for thirty minutes each. I stretch my arms out then I felt Katniss snuggling close to my body with her left hand on my right side of my body and felt her breast on my chest. I slowly wrapped my left arm around my beautiful wife, leaned my head forward to kiss the top of her head.

"You're still beautiful Kat." I whispered lightly not wanting to wake her up and gently played with her hair. I wish to pause this moment right now and forget about everything else in the world.

Katniss light moans trying to wake herself and shifts her body slightly. I felt her upper body moving up to face me and I get to see those sliver eyes again. Those eyes I can stare all day and never get bored of them. "I uh… can't remember the last time of ever having sex with you, but, you still go it." She said laughed a little and stretch her neck out to kiss my jaw line to my check and then twice on my lips. I kissed her back in return by kissing back on her lips down to her neck and shifted my body down to kiss her collarbone then to finish off her chest. I heard her moan and I love to hear the sound of it.

"You make me weak at your touch." My wife said as she breathed out and slightly sitting herself up with her right elbow.

"Good. Because they're plenty of more where that comes from." I said with a smirk then turned my body to my left to face her. "Are you ready for court?" I asked her.

She shrugged her shoulders then answered. "As ready as I'll ever be and wonder what else he had to hide besides me losing her child." Katniss replied being blunt.

_**Next time on Lost Love Chapter nine…**_

_**Katniss walks in the courtroom with Peeta behind her and their lawyer; Johanna Mason as they make their way to the front of the room and walking towards the table on their left. Gale walked inside of the room with his lawyer Plutarch Heavensbee as the two men walk to the front of the room then walking to the table on the right.**_

_**The brunette young woman walked over to her former best friend and slapped him across the face. "YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU, I TRUSTED YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAD. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She yelled with venom coming from her mouth as she starts hitting him.**_

_**Peeta rushed over to pull his wife away from Gale with her wanting finish the first round on him.**_

"_**I DID WHAT I DID BECAUSED I LOVE YOU KATNISS. YOU SHOULD HAVE MARRIED ME, NOT THAT WHIMP!" The brunette young man yelled answering her question. **_

"_**You're full of shit there Hawthorne, full of it! You even lied about telling her ONLY family that she's dead and you didn't want them to contact you!" Peeta said raising his voice being serious bringing up another fact as he held his wife's wrists.**_

"_**YOU TOLD MY MOTHER AND PRIM THAT I WAS DEAD? YOU MOTHERFUCKER, BASTARD, TRAITOR!" Katniss yelled again as stomped her feet wanting to knock out Gale to the ground.**_

_**A guard comes out from the door of the wall being dressed in a uniform. "All rise for the Judge Cornelius Snow." He spoke on commanding with his hands at his side.**_

_**Everyone being on their feet as the seventy nine year old man comes from the doorway with white hair and bread went down to his chin. He walked up to his seat and stood for a second. "You may be seated." Judge Snow said to everyone as they seated. The white haired man looked at the guard as he handed him a file and opening up. His blue eyes scan the pages quickly then looking up. "Peeta Mellark &amp; Katniss Everdeen-Mellark verses Gale Hawthorne. Manipulating on Mrs. Mellark's condition." He turned his face to the left as he looked dead into Mister Hawthorne eyes. "This is very serious charges here Soldier Hawthorne, how do you plead?" Snow asked.**_

_**Gale got up from his seat and fixed his suit. "Not guilty." He said being serious.**_

* * *

**I'm so sorry BEYOND sorry for not updating before the twentieth; classes have started including homework too. I would never dream of not finishing this story. I'm trying my best not to drag this story to long and trying to wrap it up (but not too fast.) Hoped you guys loved it and see you guys next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey guys! I'm BEYOND sorry for not updating; I just got done with a Biology test and so glad to be done. There's so many ideas coming up that's just insane and sorry for being a month late. **_

_**Here's chapter nine**_

* * *

_**February 2015**_

"_Mr. Hawthorne, you do know what will happen if you are founded guilty right? You'll end up in a federal prison including paying the damages you caused Peeta Mellark for six years including holding information on Katniss Everdeen well-being and hiding her from the system minus the fact that you married her in court house." A silvered round man name Plutarch Heavensbee said talking to his client as he leaned his arms on the table as he looked at Gale._

"_Yes, I do understand the risk." The brunette man stated looking at hi lawyer dead into his eyes._

Gale sighted as he straightens out his gray tie on his neck and stepping back to see him dusting off his navy suit jacket then pants. He ran a comb through his brunette locks slicking them back to look professional and serious. His gray his look down at his dress shoes making sure they looked perfect with no marks or scuff marks on them.

"Are you ready Gale?" Plutarch asked with on hand on his briefcase and the other in his suit pocket.

"Yes, yes I am." The brunette man answered and walked towards his lawyer. They both man leave the jail cell and then heading to the courthouse.

_**Peeta &amp; Katniss**_

"KAT DARLING, WE NEED TO HEAD TO THE COURTHOUSE IN FIFTEEN!" Peeta yelled from downstairs.

The brunette woman just got done throwing up for the past ten minutes and sat on the edge on the bathtub. _'Could I be? I'm late after all.' _"ALRIGHT, I'LL BE DOWN IN A MINUTE!" Katniss answered her husband back and walking over to the sink to rise her mouth. She lifted her head up seeing her face is nearly pale and putting a tiny bit of blush and lipstick to have some color on her face. The brunette woman checked her signature braid and her appropriate attire of wearing a dark green blazer covering up her black blouse, boot cut dark wash jeans, and brown ankle high heel boots. Katniss then quickly opens the door running to get her purse from their bed and carefully running downstairs.

Peeta holds out her father's hunting jacket as his wife made her way towards him and helped her putting on her jacket. He was dressed in a black suit and light blue tie. "Everything alright?" He asked being concern.

"Yeah, everything's fine." She assured her husband and buttoning up her jacket.

"Just double checking." The blonde man replied with a smile as the puts on his black coat and buttoning up.

The taxi cab honks.

"Let's go." Katniss said as she walks out the front door with Peeta following behind her.

Peeta locked the door behind her and putting the house keys into his jacket pocket.

"Katniss! Peeta!" Haymitch yelled through the wind running towards the sidewalk. "Ready for this?" He asked.

"We're ready." The couple answered.

Peeta opens the taxi cab door letting his wife go inside first, then him, and their mentor as he closed the car door behind him.

"Where to?" A Hispanic male driver asked with an accent.

"The New York City Court House please." Katniss answered his questioned.

The Hispanic male nodded his head and starts heading towards the direction.

"So, where's Johanna?" Haymitched asked as he looked at his two former protégés.

"She's at her office but she'll meet us there." Peeta replied being confident nodded his head. "Is Ray Dallas going to be there? Since he was the one that looked up on Katniss?" He asked.

The former commander trainer nodded his head. "Yes, he will. I think Ray has more information on Gale including Sweetheart here might add a few things to tell the judge that could help this case." Haymitch stated being straight forward.

"Katniss?" Peeta looked at his wife and looking down at his left shoulder seeing her fall asleep.

"Let her nap for a bit boy, she's going to need that energy to go off on Gale when we get there." The forty five year old man chuckled little getting out his flask out of his coat pocket and taking a swig of it.

"I don't know if I should hit him as soon as I see that s.o.b. or let Katniss do it?" The young blonde man sighted and lightly put his head on top of his wife's.

_**20 minutes later…**_

"We're here and fifty dollars." The driver asked parked in front of the courthouse.

Peeta pulls out his wallet about to pay until Haymitch jabs him lightly on his side motioning to him _'I got this' _look on his face. Haymitch gets a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet handing it to him. His blue eyes look at his mentor thanking him then turned his head to lightly shaking his wife to wake up. "Katniss, Katniss, it's time to wake up; we're here." He spoke soft but strong.

The brunette woman yawned and lifted her head up as she opens her eyes to look at her surroundings.

Haymitch opens the cab door feeling the wind blowing inside the car. Katniss gets out of the cab on her side with Peeta following behind her.

"Let's do this and win this case!" The older blonde man lightly yelled through the wind and makes his way up the stairs of the courthouse.

The married couple nodded their heads agreeing with him and taking each other's hands as and following their mentor walking their way up to the courthouse.

_**Inside the Courthouse**_

Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch make their way through the hallways to find what room their court is going to be taken place in.

"Our courtroom is A38 it should be down this hall." Their mentor said guiding them.

"SECOND FLOOR ON THE RIGHT SIDE!" A voice yelled out with the sound of high heels coming down the hall.

All three of them stop in their tracks and turning their heads around on the voice.

"Johanna Mason, you're here!" Peeta replied being relieved walking over to their lawyer.

"So this is the lawyer that Peeta talked about is the best?" Katniss asked Haymtich.

The older blonde man nodded his head answering his protégé's question. "Yeah she is, a hell of a mouth on that one. Johanna's very straight forward, blunt, and she can get into anyone's mind just by their background check including body language." Haymitch explained what kind of lawyer and person Johanna is.

Katniss nodded her head being impressed of hearing the reputation of their lawyer. "I like her already." A smirk rose on her lips.

"Kat, come meet Johanna Mason." Peeta smiled as he gestured his hand to come over.

Katniss had a small smile on her lips and breathing out then walking towards her husband and lawyer. "Heard about you reputation and I trust that you will help us win this case Ms. Mason." She extended her hand.

"You heard right and please, call me Johanna." The brunette woman lawyer replied with a smile and shaking her client's hand. "Let's head our way to upstairs are our court time is fifth teen minutes." She dropped Katniss's hand and leading the way to the second floor.

Haymitch followed behind Johanna and cleared his throat loudly for the couple to follow them.

"So, what do you think of her?" The blonde man asked taking his wife's hand into his as they followed both their lawyer and mentor.

"I like her already. I know she'll put Gale in a corner _real _soon." Katniss stated being serious.

_**Court room A38**_

Katniss walks in the courtroom with Peeta behind her and their lawyer; Johanna Mason as they make their way to the front of the room and walking towards the table on their left. Gale walked inside of the room with his lawyer Plutarch Heavensbee as the two men walk to the front of the room then walking to the table on the right.

The brunette young woman walked over to her former best friend and slapped him across the face. "YOU SON OF BITCH! YOU LIED TO ME! HOW COULD YOU?! I TRUSTED YOU, I TRUSTED YOU WITH EVERYTHING I HAD. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" She yelled with venom coming from her mouth as she starts hitting him.

Peeta rushed over to pull his wife away from Gale with her wanting finish the first round on him.

"I DID WHAT I DID BECAUSED I LOVE YOU KATNISS. YOU SHOULD HAVE MARRIED ME, NOT THAT WHIMP!" The brunette young man yelled answering her question.

"You're full of shit there Hawthorne, full of it! You even lied about telling her ONLY family that she's dead and you didn't want them to contact you!" Peeta said raising his voice being serious bringing up another fact as he held his wife's wrists.

"YOU TOLD MY MOTHER AND PRIM THAT I WAS DEAD? YOU MOTHERFUCKER, BASTARD, TRAITOR!" Katniss yelled again as stomped her feet wanting to knock out Gale to the ground.

A guard comes out from the door of the wall being dressed in a uniform. "All rise for the Judge Cornelius Snow." He spoke on commanding with his hands at his side.

Everyone being on their feet going back to their places as the seventy nine year old man comes from the doorway with white hair and bread went down to his chin. He walked up to his seat and stood for a second. "You may be seated." Judge Snow said to everyone as they seated. The white haired man looked at the guard as he handed him a file and opening up. His blue eyes scan the pages quickly then looking up. "Peeta Mellark &amp; Katniss Everdeen-Mellark verses Gale Hawthorne. Manipulating on Mrs. Mellark's condition." He turned his face to the left as he looked dead into Mister Hawthorne eyes. "This is very serious charges here Soldier Hawthorne, how do you plead?" Snow asked.

Gale got up from his seat and fixed his suit. "Not guilty." He said being serious.

"Bullshit!" Katniss yelled out and moved her head down on her left side. She threw up into the small trash bin for a couple a seconds before coughing up to finish up.

Peeta was right by his wife side lightly rubbing her back. Gale stand up to his feet to look over at his wife.

"Are you alright there Soldier Everdeen-Mellark?" Judge Snow spoke being mildly concern.

The brunette former soldier sat straight back into her seat and pouring herself a glass of water. "Yes, I am. Please continue." Katniss spoke being serious as she takes on a couple of sips to settle her stomach.

Gale sat back down into his seat and shook his head in disgust not being able to be by her side. Peeta and Johanna turned their heads towards Katniss with their eyes gesturing _'Are you sure?_' look on the expression on their faces as well. Katniss nodded her head yes then turned her head to face the Judge with two following her lead.

"Very well then." Snow said being serious and cleared his throat to speak again. "Can the both of you explain your views on, better yet I would like to hear about all three of your backgrounds. Sure I have recruited you and only signing a contract to join the Army but that was one time including that was six years ago." Looking directly at Gale, Katniss, and Peeta.

Plutarch was about to stand to his feet.

"Directly from your clients." Judge Snow said being straight forward.

Heavensbee nodded his head respecting the judge's order and staying in his seat.

Gale got up from his seat and straighten out his suit before answering. "Gale Hawthorne born and raised in District Twelve, New York. My father died in a mining accident along with Katniss's father. I had to provide for my mother who just had a new born baby sister and two younger brothers at the age of thirteen. I had jobs around twelve growing up as a teenager through high school and after graduating from high school I joined the Army." The tall brunette man stated the truth and being serious then taking his seat back.

Peeta held his wife's hand knowing it was his turn to speak. He got up from his chair and still holding her hand. "Peeta Mellark born and raised in District Twelve, New York. My whole family is the Bakery Business for generations; my parents are bakers and so are my two older brothers. Katniss and I dated through high school and after graduation I asked her to marry me, she said yes. A couple months later she and I decided to join the Army together." The blonde man said who spoke strong and serious taking his seat back next to his wife.

Katniss breathed out as she rose up to her feet and looking directly at the judge. "Katniss Everdeen born and raised in District Twelve, New York. Just like Gale Hawthorne both of my father was also killed in a mining accident. I was twelve years old to provide for my mother who slipped into depression; shutting the world out from her and my little sister, Primrose. I became her mother, I raised her when my mother couldn't and took odd jobs just to be food on the table every night. Dated Peeta for four years in high school and after graduating; we got married and joined the Army." She spoke clear and serious then taking her seat next to her husband.

Judge Snow nodded his head understanding each of the three soldier's background in their own words. He opened another folder seeing the title _**Katniss Everdeen-Mellark**_ and quickly scanning every report and paragraph in the matter of minutes. "It says here." He held out a report. "Katniss Everdeen-Mellark was killed in action by the Taliban army land bombs. Her body was burned in thirty degree temperature and with no chance of survival."

Johanna stands up clearing her throat as she opens her briefcase pulling out two pieces of paper. "Your honor, if I may, I have Katniss's death certificate right here and after the report of her suppose 'death.' My client; Mister Peeta Mellark didn't sign it, therefore, she's still legally married to her husband by the law and state. Not by paying off a judge and telling her that 'she's mentally unstable to make her own choices.' Isn't there right Mister Hawthorne?" She replied walking towards the judge and handing him the notes.

"You did what? Mentally unstable to make my own choices Gale, Really?" Katniss raised her voice feeling hatred towards her former best friend as she looked at him in disgusted.

Peeta shook his head on what's going on and placed his hands together staying silent.

"What? How did they?" The brunette man asked his lawyer being caught off guard.

"Objection your honor!" Plutarch yelled a little getting up from his seat.

"In what way would that be? Over ruled." Snow slammed his gable onto his desk.

"I call to the stand Gale Hawthorne." The blunt brunette lawyer said being serious as she eyes the brunette man.

* * *

_**More to come and sorry for the delay; I hope this makes up for it. I'll try to write for the next chapter after my two test are finished. Promised!**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey guys, I'm sorry for the delay. Been super busy with homework, school, tests, and work but will never forget this fanfiction.**_

_**Thank you for the guest who reviewed on active and passive reading. I'm sorry for if anyone's confusing. In the beginning of the last chapter of where Plutarch Heavensbeen is telling Gale about the understanding fact if he is found guilty. That's kind of a reminder as he's getting ready going into the court house.**_

_**Here's chapter ten, chapter ten (holy crap) **_

* * *

_Last time on Lost Love…_

_Johanna stands up clearing her throat as she opens her briefcase pulling out two pieces of paper. "Your honor, if I may, I have Katniss's death certificate right here and after the report of her suppose 'death.' My client; Mister Peeta Mellark didn't sign it, therefore, she's still legally married to her husband by the law and state. Not by paying off a judge and telling her that 'she's mentally unstable to make her own choices.' Isn't there right Mister Hawthorne?" She replied walking towards the judge and handing him the notes._

"_You did what? Mentally unstable to make my own choices Gale, Really?" Katniss raised her voice feeling hatred towards her former best friend as she looked at him in disgusted._

_Peeta shook his head on what's going on and placed his hands together staying silent._

"_What? How did they?" The brunette man asked his lawyer being caught off guard._

"_Objection your honor!" Plutarch yelled a little getting up from his seat._

"_In what way would that be? Over ruled." Snow slammed his gable onto his desk._

"_I call to the stand Gale Hawthorne." The blunt brunette lawyer said being serious as she eyes the brunette man._

_**Now…**_

"I call to the stand Gale Hawthorne." The blunt brunette lawyer said being serious as she eyes the brunette man.

Gale looked at his lawyer then shaking his head getting up from the seat and walking over taking a seat at the stand. He stands over his seat seeing a male guard standing in front of him with a bible in his hand.

"Place your left hand on the bible." The guard said being serious looking at solider dead in his eyes.

The brunette man did as he was told and placed his left hand on the bible with his gray eyes looks over at Katniss.

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help you god?" The male guard asked being serious as he looked at Gale.

"I do." The brunette man said being serious as he kept his eyes on Katniss then back to everyone else. Gale takes his hand off the bible and taking his seat at the stand.

Katniss and Peeta leaned back into their seats as they held hands keeping each other calm and sane. Haymitch seats behind the star crossed lovers huffed at seeing the bastard taking the stand.

Johanna's forest eyes scan Plutarch Heavensbee client for a second and smirked. "Care to explain why in your own words about you paying off a judge to have you married to my client's wife?" She asked being serious as she walks up to him.

Gale sat up straight and looked right into the headstrong lawyer but kept his cool. "I paid him off because at the time Katniss had no memory of what happened to her after being involved with the land bomb. All she remember was waking up in a hospital bed and asking me 'what's going on and why am I in a hospital bed?' I had no choice but to lie to her and telling her that she had a thirty degree burn from saving a little girl from a burning building. I did what I had to do in order to protect her." He replied as he looked at _**his wife **_speaking the truth with Katniss jaw dropped in shock and shaking her head. He turned his attention back to Ms. Mason. "Jump forward two years later after Katniss is fully recover and I took care of her. We kissed a couple of times and making out. She trusted me and I protected her. That spark came back to us and I asked her to marry me and she said yes. We went to the Justice of Peace to get married and talked to Judge Johnson in person about _**my fiancé's **_conditionof having short term memory including telling him that 'she's mentally unstable to make her own choices.' After everything was said and done we were married." He finished up leaned back into his seat.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!" Peeta yelled enraged getting up with both of his hands balled into a fist. "HOW DARE YOU TRICK INTO MARRYING YOU BUT TAKING ADVANTAGE OF HER CONDITION! YOU DAMN WELL KNOW THAT SHE WAS MY WIFE WHEN SHE WAS WITH YOU ON THAT MISSION AND I KNEW IN MY HEART THAT SHE WASN'T DEAD!" The blonde man let his anger out wanting knock out his enemy with Katniss holding both of his wrist.

"Sit down Solider Mellark, now!" Judge Snow raised his voice getting up from his seat.

"Please." Katniss whispered as she patted both of his fists five times.

The blonde man was still steamed then giving in taking a seat back to his wife and holding her hand again.

Johanna cleared her throat and turned her head to face Gale once again. "Why didn't you tell Mrs. Mellark that she was already married? You could have told her that she had short term memory but why didn't you?" She asked being serious.

"To be honest with her condition the way it was, to me it was a second chance. Long story short eleven years ago I made the mistake of dating someone over Katniss; there's not a day that goes by that I regret breaking her heart. The doctor from the Army told me that she had short term memory loss and when we came back to settle in New York City to see a new doctor. Someone I know recommended Dr. Daniel Aurelius, he describe to me on how to handle the situation and saying he quoted 'If she has any questions about a memory then answer it' and I have answered every question that she ever asked." The brunette man answered her two questions.

"So in other words, you tricked and lied to Katniss just so you can have a second chance with her while my client has been suffering for six years?" The blunt lawyer asked as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Yes and I would do it again if I have too." Gale replied being serious as he folded his arms in front of his chest.

"Any more questions council?" Judge Snow asked as looked at Johanna Mason.

"That depends your honor, I have _**so many **_questions to ask here and trust me this could go on for hours." Council Mason answered with a small smirk on her face. "I also have so many questions that will make Mister Hawthorne guilty going straight to jail."

"Well then, lets save the questions you have until later on in this case, shall we?" The white haired judge replied being interesting in hearing her words and how this will turn out to be. "Solider Hawthorne, you may go back to your seat."

"Thank you sir." Gale replied getting up from the stand and walking back to his table with his lawyer.

Johanna Mason walked back to her table and taking a seat.

"Council Heavensbee, do you have anyone in mind to call to the stand?" Judge Snow asked putting his hands together in front of him.

"Can we have a break please?" Katniss spoke out fanning herself to keep herself cool down.

"Ten minute recess." Judge Snow grabs his gable slamming it once to dismiss everyone and getting up from his seat going down the steps back into his office.

Katniss quickly got up from her seat, grabbed her jacket, and started running by exiting the courtroom.

"Katniss!" Peeta and Gale yelled as they grabbed their coats and they bump into each other on the way of leaving the courtroom.

"_**You **_stay the hell away from _**my wife**_!" The blonde man threaten the tall brunette man.

"Katniss _**is my wife **_from according from Judge Johnson." Gale threaten back.

Peeta laughed at him for a couple of seconds. "Did you NOT hear what my Lawyer just said 'Katniss is _**still my wife **_by the law and state since I didn't sign her death certificate? I won't let you get away with this, not by a long shot." Venom came his mouth as he stand his ground.

"I already have." The brunette man said with a smirk.

Peeta punches Gale square into his face and starts hitting him. Now both Gale and Peeta are beating each other up as they take swings at each other.

"HEY, BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!" Haymitch hells as he races towards the former soldiers and trying to pull Peeta off of Gale.

"BREAK IT UP NOW OR I'LL ARREST THE BOTH OF YOU!" A guard said giving a command getting into the middle of the fight pulling off the brunette man off the blonde man.

Haymitch gets his former protégé back on his feet and dragging him away. "Get a grip boy and go after your wife!" He said being serious as he gave him a push.

Peeta fixed his suit collar and started running towards the direction of his wife.

_**Outside the courthouse**_

Katniss seats against the building wall letting both the cold air hitting her face and her back pressing against the cold concrete temperature. Her sliver eyes had small tears in her eyes with tear steams down her cheeks and breathing in and out. She shakes her head couldn't believe what's been going on for the past six years and being in complete shock.

"Ka-Katniss? You're alive?" A twenty nine year old man asked being shocked.

Her ears perked up hearing a voice she hasn't heard in years then looked see her old comrade."Finnick? Oh my god!" Katniss got up to her feet and hugged him tightly.

A blonde man with the front of his hair spiked up with the rest of his slight shaggy. He's dressed in a grey trench coat that covered his black sports coat, white dress shirt, black dressed pants, and black dressed shoes. Finnick hugs her back tightly in return as he closed his eyes. "I can't believe that you're alive, you're here. I thought you were killed with everyone else." He said being relieved then opened his forest green eyes as he pulled back to get a good look at her.

The brunette woman pulled away at the same time her old friend. "And I can't believe that you're alive too. I didn't know who made it out alive during that land bombing, my memory after it… it's a complete blur to me and right now I'm being filled in right now of what's been going on for the past six years. I have or had short term memory loss." She said explaining on what's been going on inside the courtroom.

Finnick's jaw dropped being in complete shock and trying to wrap the information around his head. "Short term memory loss? What happened to you for those six years?" He asked being concern.

"I woke up having no memory of what happened and I am or was married to Gale. But after hearing from Peeta and I's lawyer; Johanna Mason. She's putting him in a hot seat right now and I like her because she's tough including be a hard ass and I know she'll win this case for us." Katniss answered her friend's question.

"Johanna's your attorney? Then you'll win in a heartbeat. I met her through mutual friends and let's just say that you'll never forget her by her bark." The blonde man laughed and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "I was summoned here for a court and at least I know what it is. Come on let's get you back inside before you freeze to death out here."

"That I would have to agree with Mrs. Hawthorne." A deep concern voice said. He had a brunette man wore black thick glasses with little five o'clock shadow. Dressed in a dark navy coat that covered his dark navy suit and black dressed shoes. He held a dark brown briefcase firmly in his left hand.

The brunette woman turned her head to the right and seeing its Dr. Aurelius; Gale and her suppose doctor. "It's _**Mrs. Mellark**_, Doctor Aurelius. I have my memories back; I remember my marriage to Peeta and being in the army." Katniss said being serious as she looked at her doctor.

"I apologizes and I had a feeling your memories would come back. I was also too summoned here too like Mister Odair also about your case." He nodded his head being sensor and makes his way towards inside.

The brunette woman's sliver eyes widen forgetting the time. "We need to get back inside right now; I nearly forgot about the recess." She confessed as she turned her heels back to the front.

The doors opens from the inside showing Peeta looking out and seeing his wife outside with Finnick.

"Katniss, I was worried about you. I didn't know where you went to." The blonde man said being concern on his wife as he ran over to Katniss and hugged her. "Were you okay in there? You took off so quickly." "Yeah I was okay, it must be something in the air that's making me sick plus I felt like the room was getting too hot." The brunette woman hugged her husband out then looks at him. "I just needed to get the cold air to feel my lungs, come on we all have to get back into court."

"Finnick, you made it and sorry I haven't told you what's been going on." Peeta walks over to his friend and giving him a guy's handshake then they use one arm to slightly hug each other for a second.

The good looking blonde man laughed. "Of course I would made it out here. It's alright; Annie and I are prepping to have our daughter that's due in three weeks. We thought about naming her after you, Girl on fire." He said with a small smirk.

Peeta and Katniss jaw dropped being in shock and happy at the same time.

"Congratulations man, I'm happy for you." Peeta said being excited for him as he lightly slapped him on the shoulder.

"Congrats Finnick and it's alright you don't have to name your daughter after me; it would be an honor but I'm not dead." The brunette woman stated the truth with a small smile.

"She already loves the name plus it'll be our daughter's middle name. We're planning on naming her Melody Katniss Odiar, has a nice ring to it right?" Finnck replied giving the chosen name for Annie and his daughter's name.

"It certainly does and again congrats. Let's hope she'll be here before this case ends." Peeta nodded his head.

The front door opens from the inside seeing a female guard walking out towards them. "Ten minutes are up and I'm here to escort the three of you back to the courtroom now, follow me." She said giving them a direct order and holding the door for them.

"Sorry." All three former solider said as the followed inside.

_**Inside Courtroom A38**_

"You can't be serious can you? You're supposed to me on my side Doctor Aurelius." Gale said whispering being enraged as he looked at his doctor.

"I have no choice Mister Hawthorne but to tell; I don't want to lose my medical licenses over this." The brunette with glasses said whispering back looked at his patient.

"What else did you do to Katniss while being in your care Gale?" Plutarch Heavensbee whispered asking at his client.

"_**YOU'RE MY LAWYER**_, you better lie to make me look good and I did what I had to do to keep her for as long as I have." Gale whispering being blunt and stating his truth looking at Heavensbee.

_**On the right side of the courtroom…**_

"Dear god, I need a drink." The former commander said underneath his breath becoming slightly uneasy as he pulled out his one showing the time to be two twenty in the afternoon. He sigh as he leaned his back against the wooden furniture.

The doors opened from the outside showing it to be Katniss, Peeta, and Finnick as all the started walking towards the front. Finnick takes a seat beside his former mentor and the married couple taking their seats again on the left side of the table where Johanna was going over a few paper work.

"Good to see you again Haymitch." The good looking blonde man held his hand out to greet his old mentor.

Haymitch opened his eyes and turned to see Finnick then laughs a little. "Good to see you to peacock." He greets him back with a hand shake.

"Finnick?" Johanna said as she turned her head to face her old friend. "Long time no see, Pretty boy." She smirked at him.

"Good to see you too, Tree girl." Finnick greeted her back.

Joahnna then turned her attention back to the couple on her left. "You okay there Katniss? You looked pale when you left here?" She asked being concern.

Katniss nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm alright for now it's just too stuffy in here and something in the air that's making me sick but I'm fine." She said covering up the real truth. The brunette woman felt a set of grey eyes staring at her and turned her head seeing Gale looking at her. "What else are you hiding from me besides not telling me about my marriage and my memory?" She got her voice across the room.

The brunette man looked at his former best friend knowing she'll looking back at him. Gale hears her question. "That's all." He answered.

"Bullshit!" Peeta held out as he looked at his enemy.

A male guard comes from the door and stand his ground. "All rise!" He yelled.

Everyone rose up to their feet and seeing Judge Snow coming out his door then making his way up to his seat.

"Sit." Snow said as he took his seat and then seeing everyone taking a seat. "Since council Mason took over ten minutes ago and now I would like to hear from Council Heavensbee. Council, who do you call to the stand?" The sliver haired aged man said as he turned his read to the left.

Plutarch got up from his seat to stand up and placed his hands on the table. "I call to the stand Doctor Daniel Aurelius." He spoke being professional.

Dr. Aurelius stood up quickly taking off his trench coat folding it quickly on his seat and grabbed his brief case walking over to the stand. He placed his brief case by the seat and seeing a guar coming up to the stand. Being sworn in on telling the truth so help him god and said he would then taking his seat.

The blonde rounded man started walking towards him. "Daniel Aurelius, how many years have you been Gale and Katniss's doctor?" Council Heavensbee asked.

"I've been their doctor for six years. I've treated Mr. Hawthorne, tested him, and he has been approve to be normal to society. He also has Post-traumatic stress disorder due to being involved in a mind bomb, Gale can tell what's real and not real because he has complete control over it. As for Mrs. Mellark, I did exam her knowing that Katniss has short term memory loss and two weeks ago I did a test on her and I diagnosed her with PTSD. I gave orders to Mr. Hawthorne to answer any question she has and I had to prescribe her medicine in order for her not to have night terrors again." The doctor explained himself as he opened his brief case and pulling out documents on both of his patients.

Katniss eyebrow arched being confused. _'PTSD and night terrors?' _She asked herself being confused.

Dr. Aurelius pulled out another document from his brief case. "After diagnosed Mrs. Mellark with Post-traumatic stress disorder and did a blood test on her just be sure everything is alright." He pushes his glasses towards up to his eyes then looked at Katniss with his brown eyes as she nodded her head lightly. "I have here from my document result from Short term memory, PTSD, Night Terrors, and recently from the blood work that has been done; Mrs. Mellark is two weeks pregnant."

Everyone in the courtroom jaws dropped being in shocked with Katniss closing her eyes for a couple of seconds then opening it.

"You-You're pregnant?" Peeta asked with small tears in his eyes being excited and happy.

Katniss nodded her head with tears coming into her eyes. "Yes, I am." She said with a smile wiping her tears.

"That's why you were throwing up, oh my god." The blonde man hugged his wife with joy. The brunette now expecting mother hugged her husband back.

"YOU KNOCKED UP MY WIFE? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gale yelled becoming pissed off marching towards them.

Katniss pulled away stand up ready to get stop the fight then she felt Peeta pulling away quickly putting a hand on her shoulder to stay seated as he stood up.

Johanna, Haymitch, and Finnick were holding Gale back swinging his fist towards Peeta Mellark.

"ORDER! ORDER!" Judge Snow yelled hitting his gable to get everyone's attention. He ordered the guard to break the fight up.

"WHAT PART DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND? KATNISS IS MY WIFE WHO'S NOW PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD. SHE WAS NEVER _**YOUR WIFE **_TO BEGIN WITH AND I HOPE YOUR ASS GOES STRAIGHT JAIL AFTER THIS!" The blonde hair man yelled as stood a few inches away from Gale.

* * *

_**I hope I didn't disappoint and I love a good soap opera. Yes, I realize that everyone is out of character but again… it's my story and I write them how I like them. This will probably the last update since I will be going to Las Vegas for Spring break. Which is the following week and I'll be back on March 16 or the week of. I will be thinking of a few ideas for chapter eleven. **_

_**Stay warm and happy reading!**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey readers! Thank you for reviewing and loving Lost Love; the drama is just warming up including other things too that will connect from the beginning of the fanfiction, wanna take a guess on what that could be? So far this is the only fanfiction that I put every thought into the characters. ALSO please check out Maps, the storyline is Peeta reflects on the night of New Year's Eve of making a single mistake that cost him the death of his girlfriend. Please tell me what you guys think of it.**_

_**Here's chapter eleven**_

* * *

_Last Time on Lost Love_

_Dr. Aurelius pulled out another document from his brief case. "After diagnosed Mrs. Mellark with Post-traumatic stress disorder and did a blood test on her just be sure everything is alright." He pushes his glasses towards up to his eyes then looked at Katniss with his brown eyes as she nodded her head lightly. "I have here from my document result from Short term memory, PTSD, Night Terrors, and recently from the blood work that has been done; Mrs. Mellark is two weeks pregnant." _

_Everyone in the courtroom jaws dropped being in shocked with Katniss closing her eyes for a couple of seconds then opening it._

"_You-You're pregnant?" Peeta asked with small tears in his eyes being excited and happy._

_Katniss nodded her head with tears coming into her eyes. "Yes, I am." She said with a smile wiping her tears._

"_That's why you were throwing up, oh my god." The blonde man hugged his wife with joy. The brunette now expecting mother hugged her husband back._

"_YOU KNOCKED UP MY WIFE? YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Gale yelled becoming pissed off marching towards them. _

_Katniss pulled away stand up ready to get stop the fight then she felt Peeta pulling away quickly putting a hand on her shoulder to stay seated as he stood up._

_Johanna, Haymitch, and Finnick were holding Gale back swinging his fist towards Peeta Mellark. _

"_ORDER! ORDER!" Judge Snow yelled hitting his gable to get everyone's attention. He ordered the guard to break the fight up._

"_WHAT PART DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND? KATNISS IS MY WIFE WHO'S NOW PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD. SHE WAS NEVER YOUR WIFE TO BEGIN WITH AND I HOPE YOUR ASS GOES STRAIGHT JAIL AFTER THIS!" The blonde hair man yelled as stood a few inches away from Gale._

_**Now…**_

"WHAT PART DO YOU NOT FUCKING UNDERSTAND? KATNISS IS MY WIFE WHO'S NOW PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD, SHE WAS NEVER YOUR WIFE TO BEGIN WITH AND I HOPE YOUR ASS GOES STRAIGHT TO JAIL AFTER THIS!" The blonde hair man yelled as he stood a few inches away from Gale.

"ORDER! CONTAIN THE BOTH OF YOU TWO RIGHT NOW OR YOU'LL BE IN PRISON WHILE PROCEEDING THIS TRAIL!" The white hair yelled being serious as he hit his gable several times to command an order.

Finnick, Johanna, and Haymitch stood between them blocking the bickering two men.

"COME ON BREAK IT UP YOU TWO, ACT YOUR AGE!" The former commander yelled at the two soldiers to end their feud against one another.

Gale and Peeta both looked at each other as they both breathed in then walking back over to their seats.

"As _**you were saying Dr. Aurelius?**_" Judge Snow asked continued from the interrupted by both Soldiers Hawthorne and Mellark.

"After diagnosed Mrs. Mellark with PTSD, I did an experiment; nothing harmful. About six days ago she came to my office to find out what else does she have besides short term memory loss and so I did. I told Mrs. Mellark that I was going to try something that could trigger her memory. I simply placed a flashlight stepping back three feet from her face then started to turn on and off the flashlight. She reacted of course screaming and felt like her skin was burning just by reliving that memory including mumbling words. After it was done she wanted to know what happened to her and Mrs. Mellark is still to this day trying to remember that night of her attack." Dr. Aurelius stated speaking from a professional point of view. "But after everything was said and done, not to mention I have patients just like her and I'm sorry to say this but… Mrs. Mellark hasn't fully recover from her attack six years ago. She never coped with the aftermath of getting help or telling her of what happened to her." The brunette man with thick glasses cleared his throat. "However, Mrs. Mellark has a side effect from STML and that would be her subconscious. The meaning of or concerning the part of the mind of which one is not fully aware but which influences one's actions and feelings. Besides from getting headaches from a memory, her subconscious will take over only for a couple of seconds relieving things and after she's finished, no memory of saying anything. In other words, Mrs. Mellark has one side of her brain adjusting of regaining her memories and the other part of her brain hasn't fully recovered from the pain of being in the war which leaves her those memories being in the army. On the Brightside with patience and care; she'll beat this." He finished pulling out a report of Post-traumatic stress disorder for Katniss Mellark and placed it in front of him.

The blonde man felt like someone just stabbed him in the heart having tears in his eyes and held onto his wife's hand. The brunette expecting woman had tears running down her face after hearing the report of having PTSD but kept a brave face on for herself and her husband even with small tears coming down her face. Katniss finally got the answers she deserve from her condition.

"Here's my report of Night Terrors; about three years ago while Mr. Hawthorne came up to me on Mrs. Mellark's Night Terrors and wanting to find a medicine that could help her out in which I hoped it did. The medicine is sleep syrup; calms the mind of person to fall asleep peacefully. Mr. Hawthorne did the sleep syrup helped and how much did you give her?" Dr. Aurelius leaning into his seat.

Plutarch Heavensbee looked confused then looks at the judge. "Is this allowed? Someone from the stand to ask a client or person a question?" He asked wanting to know.

"I'll allow it." Judge Snow answered placed a hand in the mid-air then placing it back down. "Answer Doctor Aurelius question Mister Hawthorne." His snake blue eyes looked to his left.

The brunette man stands up with his hands on both of his sides and looked up at his doctor. "It did helped her, somewhat. How much did I give her? I would give her some before she went to sleep, before she took a nap, and there would be a few times I gave her some that could make her sleep for a day maybe even two days." Gale answered.

"You did _**that to me**_!" The Girl on Fire raised her voice being in shock as she looked at her former best friend. "You use to put me to sleep with that stuff?" Katniss asked being in disgusted.

Everyone on the left side of the courtroom their jaws dropped and shaking their heads. On the right side of the courtroom Plutarch shakes his head couldn't believe that his client said what he just said.

"Katniss, there were times where you had night terrors that lasted for two hours and I couldn't wake you up; I tried _**everything **_in my power trying to wake you up but you wouldn't wake up. I had no choice but to give you sleep syrup to let you sleep for days." Gale confessed as he still looked at his former best friend. "After I gave you the medicine; you became peaceful and less stressed out. I was doing it for _**your **_well-being." He with sensor in his eyes and taking a seat beside his lawyer.

Peeta swore a few swear words his breath holding his anger in and trying to keep calm for his wife's sake. Katniss leaned into her seat with her jaw drop and Johanna shaking her head in shock. Peeta leaned to his right whispering in their lawyer's ear then she nodded her head.

"Your honor, my client has something to say regard of Mrs. Mellark's condition; may he speak on his experience?" The brunette tough lawyer spoke being serious as she looked at the judge.

The older white hair man eyebrows arched up becoming interested. "Proceed Mister Mellark." He answered council Mason's question.

The blonde hair man finished taking a couple of sips of water from his glass and stands up to his feet with his hands together in front of him. Peeta cleared his throat then spoke. "Your honor, last year in December I heard a voice singing that just sounded just like my wife who fits her description; at first I thought my mind was playing tricks on me. But, I followed her as she kept singing and finally getting a close view it's my supposed to be 'dead' wife. Of course when I told her that we were married and everything, Katniss didn't believe me. She did in fact remember that how my left leg is replace by an artificial leg then said in her own words at the time 'I'm sorry. I didn't know where that came from.'" He said looking directly at Judge Snow and could hear his wife's elbows on the table knowing she's in shock not remembering last December then continued. "Then fate bought us back together when she came to my job; a baker. I followed her and I told her to come over if her _**"husband" **_doesn't give her any answers which she did at the time." Taking a jab at the brunette man as he turned his direction for a quick second then eyes forward again. "Katniss came over and she told me that she's been having flashbacks since the day she met me and I answered them. I remembered the color to our mailbox, where the house was, and showed her the picture the day we got married at the courthouse seven years ago. We stayed in touch through text messages during the holidays and Katniss came over a week or so after New Year's Eve. When came over she walked to the kitchen and remembered where everything was like nothing happened. Five minutes later, I told her what happened to on the report of the bombing of Star Squad 451 by very detail including who survived that land bomb." He could hear his wife crying wrapping that day in December. "Jump forward to January and there was a snow blizzard that closed a lot of business that day then I get a phone call from her that day. Katniss told me that she was walking back at her job at Arrow's Archer and I offer to call a cab then she said no to it. About ten minutes into my shift I got a cab to come pick her up and when I got there; she told me in her own words 'I remember everything Peeta! Our lives back in District twelve, our marriage, and being in the war' Katniss had no idea where she was at and wondering why her last name is Hawthorne." Peeta getting his word across.

Judge Snow was impressed by nodding his head and placed his elbows in front of him as he leaned forward. "And how do you know this condition, Solider Mellark? Do you have this condition?" He asked.

"No your honor; I don't have STM. I had PTSD but I learned to have a hobby to grieve in that mind field. Even though I have Night Terrors too but it's every once in a while that I get them but not that serious. I had a couple of my friends were in the army with us that has Short Term-Memory and had to help them with that condition." The blonde hair man answered his question and taking a seat next to his wife who was still in tears.

The white hair judge looked down at his wrist seeing the time as he looked at everyone. "The time is three thirty in the afternoon and we will presume tomorrow at ten fifty in the morning. We'll have other people to attend tomorrow's court that could not make it. Until tomorrow morning at ten fifty and don't be late." Snow said being serious as he slams his gable and standing up with everyone in the courtroom standing to their feet.

Katniss couldn't get over of having PTSD, STM, Night Terrors, and confirming her pregnancy. She shook her head still being in shock and trying to dry her tears.

"It's okay sweetheart, it's not your fault for your diagnoses you received from the war. I _**will **_help you in anyway; you're not alone. It's Gale's fault for taking advantage of your mental conditions. As your husband and now soon to be father, I will be by your side too during your whole pregnancy. That's my promise to you." The blonde hair man stated being truth to his words as he hugs his wife and lightly rub her back. The brunette woman wrapped her arms around her husband and cried into his shoulder for confront. "Thank you, I love you." "I love you too, so much." They exchange words into each other.

"Well… this was eventful day." Johanna breaks the ice as she grabs a couple of folders and straighten them out putting them into her now open briefcase.

"I'm going to need a _**strong drink **_after hearing all of this." The former commander shaking his head adjusting to today's events.

"Make it a stiff and a double." The tough brunette lawyer commenting back to Haymitch.

Finnick stood up with one hand on the wooden rail and leaning forward to place a hand on Katniss shoulder. "We're here for you Katniss. I can teach you how to tie rope in different ways; it really does help out and it still helps me out to this day. If you want too." He spoke to his comrade and lightly rubbing her shoulder.

The brunette woman pulled her head up to see Finnick's face and smiled. "Thank you Finnick, that means a lot for you to say that." She answered with her voice still being broken and using both of her hands to dry her tears and pulled away from her husband.

"Yeah, thanks man. It means a lot for us." Peeta agreed with his wife nodding his head.

"Anytime man plus you two are going to need my advice when it comes to being first time parents." The good looking blonde man to change the subject.

_**On the right side of the courtroom…**_

"Do you have anything else up your sleeve know, Plutarch?" The brunette man folded his arms in front of him as he couldn't stand Katniss being in Peeta's arms and looked at his lawyer.

"With all the evidence that Johanna Mason has and every dirty secret that you have hidden; I don't think so. I asked you every question about Katniss and her well-being while being in your care for the past six years. Unless you have something to say?" The rounded blonde older man asked as he looked dead onto his client.

"I cheated on her about three times." Gale sighted as he hung his head in shame.

"With who?" Plutarch Heavensbee asked.

"She'll be here tomorrow." The brunette man answered his question as he looked up to face his lawyer.

"And I have a feeling who else will be here tomorrow." The rounded blonde older man said as he collected his folders and opening his briefcase putting them in there.

An Australian man police officer comes up to the right table. "Mister Hawthorne, I'm here to take you back to your cell until tomorrow court date." He replied placing the cuffs on Gale Hawthorne's wrists.

"Get some sleep Mister Hawthorne, it's going to be a long day tomorrow." Heavensbee stated being serious.

The brunette man nodded his head and getting up from his seat with the police officer blocked left view of the courtroom. Walking towards the back of the room leaving the courtroom with the police officer following him.

Doctor Aurelius got up from his seat putting on his jacket and walking over to the left side going in front of Katniss. "I'm sorry that you're going through this ordeal in your state Mrs. Mellark and please contact me if anything happens." He said being professional yet concern then leaving the courtroom following his client with Plutarch Heavensbee leaving right behind him.

"Is anyone hunger? I'm starving!" Katniss breaking the ice and putting on her jacket.

Everyone laughed a little from being so serious.

"Ms. Mason, would you like to join us for dinner?" Peeta asked with a smile as he puts on his coat.

"I can't but, are you sure?" Johanna asked glad to be invited.

"This is the least we can do since you're helping us out to win." The brunette now expecting mom answered her question with a smile.

"Normally I don't do this but since Finnick here is a good friend of mine for years and I feel like we're going to be good friends. Sure why not. I can go for a cocktail or two." The tough brunette lawyer said nodded her head and taking off her suit jacket.

"Bread boy has a point tree girl, take it." Finnick replied with a smirk.

Haymitch gets up from his seat and looks at everyone. "Is it just a family and business affair or everyone to come?" He asked.

"Everyone. Haymitch, Please join us, any place you would want to eat at Kat?" The blonde man asked his wife.

"How about Cheesecake Factory? Variety of everyone on choices." The brunette expecting mother suggested.

"That works and let's go!" The good looking blonde said leading the way with Johanna grabbed her belongings following behind him.

"Don't worry sweetheart, we'll win this case. Just keep your head up and things will be good." The former commander replied being confident and walking to follow Finnick and Johanna.

"He's right Katniss. This case will be over before we have our baby and I can't wait to be a father this time." Peeta said placed a hand over his wife's stomach and kissed her.

Katniss returned the kiss twice and looked into his eyes.

"COME ON LOVE BIRDS, LET'S GET SOME FOOD!" The tough brunette woman yelled with her head at the door frame and leaves again.

The star-crossed lovers laughed at now their new friend's comment and held each other hands.

"Let's go." The Mockingjay replied with a smile leading the way to leave the courtroom. _'Dear god, if you can hear me please give me a sign that my mother and sister are okay.' _She mentally prayed in her mind and hoped her prayer would come true.

_**District Twelve, New York**_

The two Everdeen's; Widow and seventeen year old Primrose Everdeen are the only healers in their small town. They sometimes work together or separate due to the sickness or wounded that child and adults have endured. Prim is holding a needle in her right hand and a small bottle in her left hand as she walks over to the male patient being in pain of a bear trapped that was caught in his right ankle.

"This will ease the pain from the trap, to help him relax. Can you please hold him still?" The teenage blonde nurse asked walking over to the patient being on his bed.

The family listen to her command and walking over to hold their family member down by his wrist and knees.

"This will only hurt a bit." Prim said as she poked the needle into the pained male patient shoulder and injecting the medicine into his body. "Thank you." She said with the family letting go of their family member and taking a few steps back.

"Thank you so much Prim for helping Cole out with the bear trap and his pain." A raven haired forty-six year old woman replied being grateful walking over to her.

"You're welcome Mrs. Soles and I do what I can to help out everybody including helping my mother out." A small smile rose onto Prim's lips and walking over to her small medical bag holding out small bottles of herbs, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol. "If you see anything odd, please call me." Handing it to Mrs. Soles and walking over to her medical bag closing it.

"God bless you and your mother for staying strong after Katniss death in Afghanistan. I know it must have been hurt for the two of you hearing about that. Your sister was a great hunter, an archer as everyone said around here including helping out Greasy Sae for six years when her husband passed away." Mrs. Soles said being thoughtful.

The blonde teenager stayed strong holding back tears of bring back the thought of Katniss. "Thank you and yes it was very hard for the both of us. I know she wouldn't want us to mope around, my sister would have wanted us to move on and live life; we kept her promise right before she was shipped off in case something did happen to her." Prim cleared her throat and lifted her head up. "Again, call me if there's any progress. Have a great day Mrs. Soles." She closed her medical bag then grabbing the handle of it as she makes her way to the front door leaving the property.

Prim walks towards home and cried as Mrs. Soles mentioned her older sister's name. That day when she received the news of Katniss's death. Then the blonde twelve year old cried of days going on for weeks and remember the words she last told her _'If something happens to me little duck, don't cry okay? You're strong just like me. I'll watch over and I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you.' _Prim dried her tears and cleared her throat knowing her older sister is watching over her to keep that promise.

Twenty minutes later, the blonde teenager reaches her house and going over to the mailbox to check if anything came in. Prim opens the mailbox and seeing an envelope from the New York City Court addressing to them. She quickly opens the envelope to read the paper and her blue eyes scanning the letter left to right. Her eyes widen in fear and shaking her head. She felt her heart drop seeing the name Peeta Mellark &amp; Katniss Everdeen-Mellark vs. Gale Hawthorne.

"Ka-Kat-Katniss, is alive?! Mom? MOM!" The blonde teenager yelled for her mother as she drops her medical bag and running inside.

* * *

_**Was the wait worth it? Can you guess who else is going to be in the next chapter? Thank you everyone for loving this story and need to get started on chapter twelve. Stay tuned and please check out Maps and All Around Me. **_

_**Honeylove90**_


	12. Chapter 12 pt 1

_**Hey readers, I hope the last chapter was worth the wait and more to come. Remember the question I asked you on regarding the future chapters of Lost Love? I have looked at the reviews including looking at everyone's answers. My thought and decided that I'm going to combine both keeping the way it is now including writing from Katniss's point of view. After all I did write this story from Katniss point of view but I want to keep this INTERESTING by writing normal too.**_

_**This chapter is rated M for sexual content. **_

_**Chapter twelve**_

* * *

"Ka-Kat-Katniss, is alive?! Mom? MOM!" The blonde teenager yelled for her mother as she drops her medical bag and running inside.

"Prim, please don't scream!" Mrs. Everdeen raised her voice a little as she takes an aspirin for a headache and drinking some water.

Prim ears perked up hearing her mother's voice and going to the kitchen still holding the letter in her right hand. She stood in front of her mother. "Imsorrymombutkatnissisalive!" She spoke to fast even she couldn't even understand.

The older blonde woman eyes widen and choking on her glass of water. "Pr-Prim!" Mrs. Everdeen spoke with a crock in her throat then pulled her fist together hitting her chest. "Primrose Lily Everdeen, Katniss was killed six years ago in the Middle East fighting for our protection." She stated being serious with her voice broken including tears running down her face seeing her youngest daughter bringing the memory of her older daughter.

"Mom, I'm _**not kidding**_ right now. I just got back from the Soles family and went to get the mail seeing something from New York City Court House. I opened it in a heartbeat and I read the letter; it says here that 'June Everdeen and Primrose Everdeen are reported to the court hearing of Peeta Mellark &amp; Katniss Everdeen-Mellark vs. Gale Hawthrone." Prim handed the letter to her mother and seeing her mother holding the paper in her hand proving her statement.

June Everdeen quickly scan her eyes quickly and placed her glass on the table. Her jaw drops being in complete shocked and confused. "This is… impossible! But how!? Gale told us that Peeta was in mourning and couldn't bear to tell us about Katniss passing." She placed the letter in front of her on the table as she looked at her youngest daughter.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I breathed out heavily catching my breath as Peeta and I are having sex in the family bathroom at The Cheesecake Factory. I still had my legs wrapped around his waist having our movement becoming as one. He has me on the counter top I can feel Peeta's lips on my lips and going after on my weak spots; my collarbone and neck. I moan little bit enjoying myself not trying scream so the entire place doesn't hear me. I French kiss my husband with our tongues dancing with each other and I can feel the vibration of his moaning into my mouth is turning me on even more. I feel like I'm finished up putting my head out feeling satisfied then I felt Peeta coming too then we're both relieved and now satisfied. We're both catching our breath and kissing each other twice again.

"How about round four?" I asked huskily still keeping my eyes on him.

"Round four sounds amazing right now but." He said with his hands on my waist then traveling down to my stomach with his blue eyes still focuses on me. "_**We **_need to eat, we haven't ate since this morning. Plus you're eating for two because of our baby, let's save round four after dinner when we get back home alright?" Peeta suggesting for round four for later tonight and I kissed him back to agreement.

My stomach growls breaking the moment between us and we both laugh.

"I think our baby agrees with me." He said with a smirk as he cleans himself up with paper towels then putting on his boxers and pants.

"Yeah right, our baby's a size of a kidney bean. They don't have a say so." I said jokily getting off the countertop getting a couple of paper towels to clean myself before throwing them into the trash bin and putting back on my panties and zipping back into my jeans including my zipper.

Peeta laughs as he zips up his pants then zipper and putting his jacket back on then bending down to get his shoes from the floor. "Of course she or he do! Now come on let's get back to everyone." He said with a smile on his face.

I bent down putting my shoes back on and fixing my blazer then using my fingers to fix my braid. I walk over to my husband to straighten out his blonde locks from be grabbing into it and grooming it before we had sex. "Ready?" I asked unlocking the door.

"Always." He winked at me as he fixing his suit collar. I opened the bathroom door leaving holding Peeta's hand as I start leading the way to our booth that's just in the mid-section of the restaurant.

"Well, well, well. Thank you for joining us Star-cross lovers." Our former commander said sounded thrill to see us again being drunk.

Finnick got up from his seat allowing both Peeta and I climbing inside of our booth. He smirked and could see something that was different about us then looking at my hair being out of place. "Wait, did you two just have sex in the bathroom?" He asked looking at me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about pretty boy." I said not looking at him as I grabbed my cup of water and start sipping through the straw. My eyes look down seeing a small plate of stuffed mushrooms I reach for the salt and pepper putting a little flavor into the vegetable then taking a bite little moan relieve having _**some **_food in my system again.

I can hear Peeta clearing his throat taking a couple of bites of rye bread with his right hand and placed his left hand on my right thigh lightly massaging it.

The good looking blonde laughed taking a bite out of his fried calamari. "Both of your hairstyles answers my question." He smirked taking another bite out of his calamari.

"When you haven't seen your spouses in six years, have to catch up right?" Johanna explain as she stated the truth as she finishes her second cranberry and vodka.

"Oh come on, don't tell me after you had Finn that you and Annie started doing it in public?" My husband asked keeping his voice low hoping nobody didn't hear his answer.

Finnick tilted his head left to right with his eyes following his head then looking at us. He nodded his head answering Peeta's question. "Of course we did and enjoyed every minute of it." He replied with a wink as he grabbed a bottle of Coors Light putting into his lips and drinking it.

"Can we please not talk about sex? I haven't had sex in two weeks!" Johanna said putting her glass down and shaking her head.

Peeta and I looked at each other answering everyone's question.

Finnick puts his glass bottle in front of him then looked at everyone. "I haven't had sex with Annie since she was seven months pregnant."

I look over seeing Haymitch having his glass a few inches from his lips. "I haven't had it in two years and it was with Effie Trinket." Chucking his glass of whiskey down his throat.

I can hear my husband chocking on his bread and grabbing his cup of coke then removing his left hand from my thigh to ball his fist hitting into his chest. I move my right hand lightly hitting his back to help clear his airway.

"Th-thank you Kat." Peeta answered with his voice being low and clearing his throat again by sipping some of his coke then looking at our mentor. "You, you slept with our therapist!? Really Haymitch!" He said being in shock.

"Um, who's Effie?" I asked being confused and using my fork to grab another mushroom and eating it.

"Oh, I've heard of Effie Trinket and heard she's the best therapist in New York City." Johanna stated a fact about this therapist everybody's talking about.

I can feel the leather under my seat shifting and turning around to my right to see Peeta. He placed a hand on my forearm then looks at me. I placed my fork on the plate having my full attention on him. "Effie Trinket was your therapist when you were married to Gale. She was my therapist when I retired from the army; she helped me with losing you and my anger. I still see her once in every three months." My husband said being serious.

I mouth 'Effie' silently to myself and seating up straight as I leaned back tilting my headback on any chance to remember who this Effie Trinket is. I felt another headache coming towards me but with a kick to it as I grabbed my head and leaned into the table.

"Kat? Katniss are you okay? KATNISS!" My husband asked being concern as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

I felt the pain coming strong and I released my hands then lifting my head up. "Ever since I met up with Effie, I've been writing down in a journal how I feel. When Peeta told me the real truth about how Gale's been lying to me for six years! I feel so lost; like I'm losing my mind. These headaches with memories are going to hurt me and I'm beyond thankful Peeta has been answering every question that I've been wanting to ask Gale for years! Why is he lying to me? What is it he's afraid to say? Just say it Hawthorne, say it." The words were coming out of my mouth then I blinked my eyes then seeing everyone with their jaw drops. "What just happened?"

I feet my husband's hand on top of mine and I can see his tears rimming at his eyes. "Your subconscious took over and you relieved how you felt on when you meet our therapist about your problems with Gale." He stated with his voice being cracked.

"I don't remember saying anything." I confessed and putting my head down feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

"It's okay Katniss, it really is okay." Finnick said being sensor.

I hear a pen clicking and I lifted my head up seeing Johanna grabbing a piece of napkin. "I will be recording this for tomorrow's trail to bring this in as evidence." She stated being serious and stuffing the napkin into pocket.

I hear Haymitch clearing his throat getting everybody's attention. "Let's change the mood shall we?" He asked changing the subject.

We all nodded our heads agreeing with him to change the mood.

"Hey guys, I'm so beyond sorry for keeping you waiting. I'll do a refill on your whiskey, Coors light, and cranberry and vodka. Have you guys decided on what everybody wants?" A blonde hair, green eyed, standing at height of four eleven, and wearing a white server uniform. Our server name is Danielle.

_**15 hours later…**_

I threw up my late lunch slash early dinner on top of that morning sickness while I had my head on the edge of the toilet. I've been throwing up for the past ten minutes and try my best to keep silence not to wake up Peeta. I haven't been able to sleep for almost half of the night. My thoughts have kept me up all night. Not only do I feel sick from my symptoms but sick because I feel so useless but to sit down and listen to everyone's view on what my marriage was like to Gale including what really happened from the army doctor's point of view and anyone that was associated with Gale or myself at the time of the marriage. I moved my legs from underneath me to have some movement before they go to sleep. I burped twice and put my head at the edge of the toilet again throwing up again but more sound effect.

"Kat?" I heard Peeta's groggy voice calling my name and can hear him putting on his prosthetic leg and rushing towards my side. I leaned back lightly falling back into my husband chest, he's supporting my weight, and I can feel both of his hands on the floor to keep us balance. "Are you alright? How long have you been in here for?" He asked being concern as he uses his right hand to reach into the bathroom draw getting out a hairband closing the draw then tying my hair into a ponytail.

"Morning sickness and I haven't slept all night." I answered my husband's question and started to lean forward in case I will throw up again. I felt small circles lightly rubbing on my back and felt at ease.

"You need to rest Katniss, I'll call Dr. Aurelius to come over and give you something to sleep." My husband said being caring and thoughtful still continues to rub my back.

"No! We have to be in court in three hours, I can't miss it." I stated forcing myself to stay awake.

"Your well-being and health is more important than any court case. Come on, let's get you back into bed." Peeta replied quickly standing squatting as he lifted me from the ground carrying to our bed placing me back on the left side then placing the covers to my now flat stomach.

My sliver eyes look to see him grabbing his phone and dialing Doctor Aurelius number. "Hello, good morning Doctor Aurelius; how are you? Pretty alright. I woke up to hearing Katniss throwing up due to morning sickness. Yes, I'm slowly adjusting to know its normal." I hear him pausing listening to my doctor's words. "Is there a way if you can come over? Because Katniss told me that she hasn't been able to sleep all night and we're supposed to be court today. Could you give her something that could help her sleep? Warm milk and honey? That really does help? Okay, I'll give it a try and I'll call you back just to be safe. Thank you, bye." Peeta hangs up the phone and looks at me "Don't worry, I'll call Johanna and tell her that I'm taking care of you. I'm sure she'll be fine without us; let me call her and I'll be back." He lightly comes over running towards my side and kissing my forehead then placed a hand on my stomach then lightly jogging towards downstairs.

Peeta's P.O.V.

I reach downstairs with my iPhone still in my hands and walking towards the kitchen to fix Katniss a mug of warm milk with honey. I go to wooden cabinet to the left of the stove to get out a clean mug and walking over to the refrigerator opening it to see the carton of milk opening the lid. I poor the milk into the mug almost full then putting the lid back on and using my right leg to close the refrigerator door. I pull out my phone unlocking it to contact Johanna and calling her as I walked over to the microwave opening the door and placed the mug in the center then closing the door putting it on thirty-five seconds.

"Hey Johanna, its Peeta. Doing pretty alright-ish; listen Katniss hasn't slept at all last night and I'm staying in to take care of her. I already called Doctor Aurelius and already told him already, he's writing a note for Judge Snow including notifying him right now as we speak. Don't worry she'll be fine, I think she'll be better by tomorrow. I'm concern for her health; so yeah." I stated being concern for my wife's health and hearing the microwave ringing. "You think you'll be alright without us for today? Okay. Let me know if anything comes up. Alright and thank you." I hanged up the phone and going to the kitchen closet where the honey was and opened the door to grabbed it. I opened the honey jar top and going back to open the microwave getting out the warm mug. I lightly blew the steam from mug then pouring a half a teaspoon of honey. On my left side of my hip, I open the draw getting a spoon and mixing the two combinations together.I grabbed my phone in my left hand and right hand to grab the mug then lightly power walked up the stairs going back to the master bedroom. I threw my iPhone on my side of the bed and walking over to Katniss's side of the bed holding her mug.

"Sweetheart, try drinking this." I handed her mug and seeing her take it. "It's warm milk and honey, it's supposed to help you fall asleep."

"Thank you Peeta." My wife says with a smile and she blows into the mug then slowly drinking the milk and honey.

"Sleep tight sweetheart and I'll see you when you wake up." I promise her with a smile and seeing her finishing up her mug.

Katniss places her mug on the night stand next to her, she breathed out slowly, closed her eyes, and turned her head to the right. I climbed into to bed very gently putting my phone on vibrate placing it on my nightstand and getting into the covers as I draped my right arm gently on her stomach and my left hand above her head falling back into sleep again.

_**To be continued for the rest of chapter twelve…. **_

* * *

_**I hope I didn't disappoint and don't worry I have more ideas for the rest of chapter twelve up my sleeve. Sorry it's short but gotta tease right? Also please check out my other fanfiction; The Steps of Becoming A Father. AU Peeta Mellark's a popular actor in Hollywood who has everything, well almost. A little girl name Lily Everdeen comes by his door step telling him "I'm your daughter and Katniss Everdeen is my mother." Yes, it is based from Disney's The Game Plan but with my twist to it. Contents slight language. **_

_**Stay tuned and Happy Easter Night!**_

_**Honeylove90**_


	13. Chapter 12 part 2

_**Hey guys, sorry for the delay and like I said before; finals have taken over and finished. THANK GOD! I miss writing so much and I'll write what I can before summer classes kick in.**_

_**Here's chapter twelve part dos**_

* * *

Johanna's P.O.V.

"Alright, take care Peeta." I said hanging up the call and sighted. I pace around my office and the trail doesn't start for another three hours. 'I hope Katniss does feel better and I feel bad for the woman on going through all this drama. I know I'll win this case and can't wait to rub this in front of Heavenbee's face.' I talked to myself and walked over to my mini refrigerator opening the door reaching a tiny bottle of vodka. I closed the small refrigerator door with my foot and walking back over to my desk and pulling out the napkin as evidence from experiencing Katniss's subconscious moment. I grabbed my mouse to click on my desktop's Microsoft word logo then start typing up from my view on last night.

I print out the paper and making sure all the grammar including spellcheck and placing it into my briefcase. "What was it I was going to do again? Ah crap! Now I remember." I said to myself out loud and reaching over to my office phone to call up Judge Snow. I clear my throat and breathed out. "Hello, may I speak to Judge Coriolanus Snow please? Yes. I'll hold." I quickly unwrapped the vodka bottle and opening up the top and started drinking just a little before finishing it. "Good morning Mister Coriolanus Snow, how are you this morning? I'm doing pretty good and you? Good. Good. I received a call from Peeta Mellark about Katniss Everdeen-Mellark is having a rough morning sickness including a restless night and has contacted Doctor Aurelius to excuse her for today's court but the Mellark's will be present tomorrow for sure." I stated being professional and leaning into my seat. "You received a fax from Dr. Aurelius? Okay good, I thought it would be best to tell you now over the phone instead of being in court and telling you what happened. Alright, see you in three hours Judge Snow. Okay, bye." I hanged up the phone and grabbed small bottle of vodka finishing it. "Never to early to drink, not at all." I laughed at myself a little and hoping for this day to be over already.

_**Three hours later, New York City Courthouse **_

I arrived back into the same courtroom and walking towards the front seeing Plutarch Heavensbee talking to his client Gale Hawthorne. My eyes travel to see Haymitch Abernathy and Finnick Odair talking to each other and making my way to the left side towards the table with my right hand on my briefcase and unlocking it with my left hand. "Where's Peeta and Katniss Mellark?" I can hear council Heavensbee asking the question. "Misses Mellark had a hard time last night and having a bad case of morning sickness, Mister Mellark is taking care of her right now as we speak." I answered Plutarch's question then turning my head to face him. "Is she going to be okay, Katniss I mean?" Mister Hawthorne asked being concern for his wife slash whatever he is now. "She should be better by tomorrow and already contacted Judge Snow about the situation." I answered Mister Hawthorne's question. "There was an episode last night where Katniss's subconscious took over and revealed something important." Finnick stated being serious and I could feel him glaring on the right side of the courtroom. "What did she say?" Mister Hawthorne asked wanting to know. "You'll find out sooner then you think." I answered again.

I hear the back doors of the courtroom open and seeing forty year old woman with light pink hair in a high ponytail with a white trench coat that covered her shoulders being dressed a bright yellow approbate blouse with a black pencil skirt, an orange purse strap on her shoulder, and six inch black heels. This must be Effie Trinket; Peeta, Katniss, and Gale's therapist. A blonde woman followed right behind her. '_I didn't know she's that colorful with her outfits and wonder what she has to say about all this.'_ I thought to myself and turning my head around back to the front.

Effie Trinket's P.O.V.

I hope I'm not running late for this court hearing today. I'm beyond thankful that Katniss will get some justice today and I was a little informed about the whole ordeal. I can't believe that Gale would lie about Katniss's past of being married to Peeta Mellark better yet creating a lie. I would never suspected Gale Hawthorne as a liar, hell of an actor. I'm in the cab right now heading towards the Courthouse and for once I'm a little nervous. _'The poor girl has been through so much and finding out that she's pregnant too. I can only pray for justice not only for her but Peeta as well. All I can say is this event or experience is the highlight of my career by far.'_ I said being in my train of thought and felt a halt with my body being shoved forward.

"Miss, we're here. Total is going to be forty-five dollars." The female driver with a thick Brooklyn accent replied as she looked at me and smacked her gum. I open my purse quickly getting my wallet out pulling out two twenty dollar bills, a five dollar bill, and another five for a tip. I handed the money to the woman's needed hand I then put my orange purse strap on my shoulder and opened the car door letting myself out then closing it behind me feeling the car racing out. "Well, I never." I said to myself and coughed a little because of the smoke that came from the car pipe. I waved the gas away and started walking towards the entrance of the courthouse. I open the door and looking around the main lobby then seeing the reception desk. I placed a smile on my lips and walking towards the reception desk seeing a young red headed woman with thick glasses is looking at a computer screen. I clicked my heels two steps from the desk and cleared my throat to get her attention. The red headed woman looked up at me. "Good morning, how are you? I'm looking for the courtroom of where case of Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen-Mellark vs. Gale Hawthorne is taking place at." I spoke clear and professional. "I'm doing good and how are you? Good. Umm.. yes let me look that up. Give me a couple of seconds please to pull that up." The young red headed woman greeted and answered me as I see her looking directly at the screen then the keyboard. "Found it. It's courtroom a thirty-eight, second floor to the right side." She instructed with a smile on her face. "Thank you so much, have a great day." I said being polite and turning to my body to left seeing a staircase and making my way towards it. I carefully walked up the steps and making sure not to make a fool of myself, I lightly grazed the rail for support and could hear a pair of high heel boots following behind me. _'Mind your own business Effie, don't pay attention to that person.'_ I mentally telling myself to pay attention just to myself.

"Are you heading to the second floor?" A woman's voice asked me a question and stopped in my steps on the staircase and turning around to face her. A blonde woman who seems to be in her mid-twenties blue eyes being dressed in a dark blue leather crop jacket that covered dark yellow long sleeve, light blue skinny jeans, brown high heel boots that went up to her knees. I look up seeing a dark blue matching leather purse. "Yes I am." I answered her. "For the case between the Mellark's going against Gale Hawthorne?" A chill ran down my spine when she said those words. _'Is this woman a stalker?'_ I asked myself. "I've been summoned to that case also, I've known Gale Hawthorne for a couple of years. I'm Delly, Delly Cartwright." This blondw woman introduced herself holding her hand out and I reached my hand forward shaking my hand with hers. "Effie Trinket." I introduced myself with a smile acting in a professional matter then letting my hand drop to my side. "I heard you're the number one psychologist in the city." Delly compliments me about my work.

"Thank you, I'm flattered." A smile rose on my lips and laughed a little. "How do you know Peeta Mellark, Katniss Everdeen, and Gale Hawthorne?" Delly asked. I gestured tilting my head up for the two of us to continue walking up to the second floor. "I've been their therapist with Peeta I was assigned to him because he retired from the army and was in mourning of losing his wife of whom I didn't know it was Katniss. I've known Katniss for five years helping her cope with half of her body was burned due to an accident and recovering from a coma including talking things out with her. I've also known Gale for five years as well recovering from the army but he eventually became declared as normal to society." I answered being professional and looking up to see where about three steps to reach the floor and I stepped on the carpet. "How do you know Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark?" I reversed the role by asking her a question. "I work with Peeta at Connor's Corner and as for Gale… we met for the first time in a grocery store and stayed in touch ever since." The blonde woman answered my question. _'From the tone of her voice sounds like she's been more then staying in touch with Mister Hawthorne and as for knowing Peeta; Delly sounds interested in him.'_ I evaluated her mentally in my mind of analyzing the tone of her voice.

I scan around the second floor and looking for room number a thirty-eight going over to the right side. "A thirty-three, a thirty-four, thirty-five, thirty-six. Almost there." I said to myself and breathed out. "Ah yes, here we are room a thirty-eight." I replied being relieved and could hear Ms. Cartwright is right behind me then turn to face her again. "Do I have any gas stains or anything on my outfit? I was going to check before coming up here but it slipped my mind." I slowly turned my body around for a couple of seconds then stopped. "There's no gas stains on you Ms. Trinket." Delly answered and I smiled towards her. "Thank you and here we go." I straighten out my chin and re-adjusted my white trench coat that covered my shoulders and straightening out my bright yellow blouse, black pencil skirt, and had my heels together and placed a hand on my purse. I breathed out and opened the door placing my hand on the door allowing Ms. Cartwright to enter and walked towards the front of the room as I spotted my old patients; Finnick Odair, Gale Hawthorne, and my fling slash hook-ups, Haymitch Abernathy. I eyes scanning over to the right seeing one of my old dear friend Plutarch Heavensbee being Mister Hawthorne.

"Effie, good to see you again." Plutarch greeted me with a smile as I walked over to him holding his hand out to shake it. My right hand goes into his and shaking his right hand "Good to see you too Plutarch." I smiled back at him and stopped shaking his hand. "Good to see you Mister Hawthorne." I walked towards reaching my hand over to Gale and shook his hand. "You too Ms. Trinket." I nodded my head agreeing with him then turning around walking over to the left side of courtroom going over to Finnick and Haymitch. "You look very colorful but serious even in a courtdate." Finnick complimented me and I laughed a little. "You know that color makes a person's personality shine and that's what I do is wear bold colors that makes me feel good." I stated the truth and proud of it. "I like you better without all the make-up." "Well I like you better sober." Haymitch and I exchanged words between one another. I take a seat beside Finnick Odair and cleared my throat a little.

"Delly? What are you doing here?" I could hear Gale asking Ms. Cartwright's appearance in court being in shock a little. "I was summoned here from Judge Snow." Delly answered his question. '_Judging from our interaction in the staircase, knowing Mister Hawthorne, and something smells fishy. I just wish I could put my finger on it.'_ I thought to myself now thinking '_what else is there?'_

**Five hours later….**

Katniss's dream

_**May 12, 20XX **_

_**I have these memories of this blonde guy who has kind blue eyes and saved from starvation as a child. I remember having a silver wedding band on my left ring finger and wonder whatever happened to it? Every time when I hear a loud bang or someone screaming; it reminds me of Afghanistan. My mind clicks of being in survival mode and stops. I remember crying for some man because he was hurt during an attack and he lost his left leg because of something. I've been having second thoughts about Gale because I think he's lying to me about half of everything but then again I feel like he has trust issues. But the one thing that gets me is that every time is that Gale gives me this medicine that makes me sleep for hours or waking up a day later to waking up hearing a woman's voice that laughs then says 'Are you really sure about this Gale?' I would like to know who is this woman and can't believe he would cheat on me; some husband he is.**_

_I close the spiral notebook and clicked the pen, I look up to see if Gale is coming up the stairs, and quickly reaching down to the bottom of the nightstand where I duck taped the key to my two draws that stored my recordings and spiral notebooks of three years. I placed the key into the key hole and turning it to the right placing my spiral with the rest of my collection. I scan the draw making sure my recorders are colored coded based the same goes to my notebooks. I close the draw and turning the key to the right locking it and putting the key back to the bottom of my nightstand._

_I get up from the bed and walking over to the window making sure that my 'husband' won't be coming home anytime soon. I turn my body around walking over to our closet and walking over to his side. I bend down to the ground where is shoes were at, I shove them aside, and started to knock on the floor trying to remember loosen compartment_.

Katniss's P.O.V.

I jolt straight up from my sleep and looking down to see Peeta still sleeping with his body facing away from mine. I breathed in and out trying to keep claim then quietly getting out of bed. I walk over to our closet and changing into a black long sleeve shirt and dark wash jeans. I walked back into the bedroom and turning my head to the left see my husband is still asleep. I then walk over to the vanity getting a sticky note and seeing a pen. I open the cap of the pen and start writing.

_**Peeta. **_

_**I'm heading to 498 Victory Village and I think there's a few things that can help me out. I'll be back soon; I promise.**_

_**-Katniss**_

I placed the pen down and lightly walking over to his nightstand and placed the sticky note on his iPhone screen. I gently walked backwards leaving the bedroom and started heading towards down stairs. I grabbed my dark navy trench coat and going over to the door putting on my boots. I scan around and trying to remember where we would keep extra money for a rainy day. 'The small piggybank on top of the fireplace!' I answered my own question and lightly jogging to the fireplace and remembering that my husband is still asleep upstairs. I grabbed the piggybank and turning the bottom up, getting the plastic plug out, and used my right index and middle finger to fish out a couple of bills seeing a hundred dollar bill. I pull the hundred into my jean pocket and I shoved the rest of the bills back into the piggybank. I quickly ran into the kitchen going into a cabinet grabbing a cereal bar and walked back to the front door. I walk back to the front door and grabbing an extra set of house keys from the small bowl. I grabbed unlock the knobs then open the door as I stepped outside and closing the door behind me locking it. I walked down the small stairs and walking towards the right side of the sidewalk.

I walk a few yards into the neighborhood and seeing a cab van coming up. I put my right hand up in mid-air opening and closing my hand for a signal. Ten seconds later the cab van pulls up to my feet, I opened the van door opening it taking a seat inside then closing the door behind me. "Where to ma'am?" A Spanish male asked turning his head to face me. "498 Victory Village Street please." I answered him and button up my jacket as he took me somewhere I use to know.

* * *

_**I'm beyond sorry for the wait and hope the wait is worth it. I know this is a short chapter and wanting to get this out as soon as possible. Plus this is all I can think of, now I have an idea what to go for part 3. This story setting is still in February and I will try to rush to finish this fanfiction so I can get started on The Healing Process.**_


	14. Chapter 12 pt 3 (FINAL CHAPTER!)

_**Sorry for the delay. This is the LAST and FINAL CHAPTER of Lost Love. Then I'll start writing out the Healing Process. Plus I have a storyline in mind of [yes everyone's doing it also] Katniss and Peeta won the seventy-fourth Hunger Games but with a twist leading to the Quarter Quell. That's all I'm going to leave at and you'll have to wait.**_

_**Here's Chapter 12 part 3.**_

* * *

_Last time on Lost Love…_

_**Peeta. **_

_**I'm heading to 498 Victory Village and I think there's a few things that can help me out. I'll be back soon; I promise.**_

_**-Katniss**_

_I placed the pen down and lightly walking over to his nightstand and placed the sticky note on his iPhone screen. I gently walked backwards leaving the bedroom and started heading towards down stairs. I grabbed my dark navy trench coat and going over to the door putting on my boots. I scan around and trying to remember where we would keep extra money for a rainy day. 'The small piggybank on top of the fireplace!' I answered my own question and lightly jogging to the fireplace and remembering that my husband is still asleep upstairs. I grabbed the piggybank and turning the bottom up, getting the plastic plug out, and used my right index and middle finger to fish out a couple of bills seeing a hundred dollar bill. I pull the hundred into my jean pocket and I shoved the rest of the bills back into the piggybank. I quickly ran into the kitchen going into a cabinet grabbing a cereal bar and walked back to the front door. I walk back to the front door and grabbing an extra set of house keys from the small bowl. I grabbed unlock the knobs then open the door as I stepped outside and closing the door behind me locking it. I walked down the small stairs and walking towards the right side of the sidewalk. _

_I walk a few yards into the neighborhood and seeing a cab van coming up. I put my right hand up in mid-air opening and closing my hand for a signal. Ten seconds later the cab van pulls up to my feet, I opened the van door opening it taking a seat inside then closing the door behind me. "Where to ma'am?" A Spanish male asked turning his head to face me. "498 Victory Village Street please." I answered him and button up my jacket as he took me somewhere I use to know._

_**Now…**_

Katniss's P.O.V.

Oh my god, I'm starving to death and quickly opened a cereal bar and start eating it. _'Dear god, this is what I needed! So hungry.' _I thought to myself as I closed my eyes then placing a hand on my stomach. _'Our baby is going to make me big as a hippo but I don't care; as long as I have Peeta by my side everything will be alright minus having PTSD.' _I talked to myself in my mind and taking a couple of more bites out of my bar. _'I'm glad that I got a little bit of my life back. I'm sure Peeta things as me as a stranger, having a wife with short term memory loss. What did I do to deserve being involved in that land mined?' _I mentally ask myself as I felt something wet on the bottom of my chin and waking myself up back to reality with my eyes open and wiping it. I felt a stop van stopping and looked at the golden number reading four nine eight on the right side of the gray townhouse with a white front door.

"We're here ma'am, price is fifty-five dollars." The Spanish driver said as he turned his whole right side to face the backseat to face his customer.

I fish out a hundred dollar bill from my pocket and handing it to him. "Give me change and keep a five for yourself." I replied being firm as I looked into the driver's eyes.

The Spanish driver pulls out a small zipper bag putting the hundred into the bag and getting out some changing. He looks up at her and handing her change.

"Thank you so much." I reached my left hand to grab the inside of the van handle and opening the door then looking back seeing my correct house keys and putting them into my right front jean pocket. I quickly get out of the van and lightly jogging towards the steps of the house that I "shared" with Gale. _**"Just in case you lose your key to the house, remember it's underneath the welcome mat on the back with black tape covering it completely." **_Gales voice rings a memory to me as I bend down picking up the welcome mat and seeing the black duct tape covering the key then I ripped the tap getting the key out. I placed the key on the top lock turning it to the left hearing a click. I then placed the key on the bottom key lock turning it to the right and had my left hand on the door knob turning it as I walked inside.

I closed the front door behind me as my eyes look around the surroundings of this place and walked more into the living room. I turned towards the staircase feeling a memory coming as I closed my eyes in pain.

_Flashback_

"_Whose there? Show yourself?" I yelled stepping a few feet back._

"_Katniss, it's just me, your husband." Gale assures me as I felt my legs falling towards the ground and felt two strong arms holding me. "It's alright Katniss, it's alright. You were just having a nightmare, that's all." He said being clam and felt him rubbing small circles down my back._

"_It feels so real, the pain felt so real just like the right side of my body does." I spoke the truth as I cried on his shoulder._

_Flashback Ends_

I open my eyes and unbutton my trench coat then pulling up my shirt turning to my right side seeing burn marks. I trace my hand over it very gently and dropping my top. "I was in a fire? But how?" I asked out loud to myself and walking over to the staircase going up the wooden furniture framework. _**"Gale, are you sure should we doing this? While she's around?" A female voice asked whispering. "Yes I'm sure, I gave her some sleep syrup. She had night terrors for the past couple of days and couldn't sleep. Don't worry she'll wake up in the next eight hours. Promise." Gale replied husky. **__'Gale made me take sleep syrup because I had night terrors and he was with someone else?' _I asked myself in my mind as I reached to the top of the staircase.

I walk to the right of the hallway and seeing a door partly open. I then placed my right hand on the door with a gentle push opening it and seeing it's a small office. I folded my arms in front of my chest as I walked in. _**"Hey Catnip, everything alright?" My husband asked with a small smile seeing some paperwork in his hands. "Yeah um, just thought to check in on you. Haven't heard a peep out of you in a good while and just checking to see that you're breathing some air." I answered Gale's question with a small laugh as he laughs with me. It's an inside joke that no one else will ever understand. "Yeah, I'm still breathing lungs in my air and just been busy just organizing my old paper work from the army days and who know being in the army that you have A LOT of paper work of when you started including everything else that came with it." He laughed a little as he kept his sliver eyes on me. "I like to organize things by date and events. Don't worry I'll be done in a couple of minutes to make dinner." My husband assured me as I leaned against the door frame. "Ordered pizza about three minutes ago, should be here in twenty minutes." I smiled again. "You're always thinking ahead of time, don't you?" Gale winked at me. "Try to." I answered back again.**_

I blinked my eyes twice and waking up from a trance or a memory I should say the least. Time? Memory? That's it! I quickly turn around running away from the office room and start heading towards the main master bedroom. I lightly jogged into what liked my side of a bed and lightly getting on my knees. I placed my right hand underneath the nightstand searching for something and felt my fingers tapping to something small and smooth. "It's just tape." I said being confused as I ripped the tape off and having whatever it is in my hand. I pulled my hand up and turning it the other way seeing a small sliver key. _'Why a key?' _I asked myself being clueless and looking at the small key hole to the nightstand. _'Never mind then.' _I answered my own question and placing the key inside the lock then turning it to the right. I then opened the draw to see a folded up paper and opening it.

**Hello me, if you're reading this note. This means that you've solved one of the biggest riddles that I've been trying to recall for the past five or six years. There's five journals; first year is labeled pink, second year is orange, third year is yellow, fourth year is blue and fifth year is green. The one journal is purple that has the most important information that sparks an interest and memory if we can recall. I hope with all this information you can put Gale in jail for the rest of his life. **

**Also, go to the closet over to Gale's side. There's a loosen broad on the floor and he has a shoebox of something. Maybe that can help out.**

**Good luck to ourselves**

**-Katniss**

I folded the note in my hands and felt some kind of relief and something to help me out in this case. I see a tear drop on the note, I dropped it, and placed my knees to my flat stomach. I cried for being in frustration on the memories that've been playing in my head, I cried for the pain of being away from my husband for six years, I cried for being lost because I felt like I was another person like a mindless zombie. I breathed out as I placed my legs back on the ground and placed a hand on my stomach where my unborn child will be in eight months.

"Maybe after dealing with this whole monstrous nightmare, I can be the mother you deserve; you truly deserve. I promise I will love you until the end of time." I vowed a promise to my baby and breathed out forcing myself to calm down. "I hope I can be the wife Peeta deserves and get through this PTSD." I said to myself and reaching inside the draw for the journals.

I got up from the floor and sat on the bed as I leaned over with both of my hands grabbing the journal and placing them on my right side. I spot the purple journal and started reading from the first page.

_**March 8, 20XX**_

_**Most of every night, I keep having dreams about a blonde man. I think his name is Peeta. I remember him being nice and shy around me growing up in District Twelve. I remember after hearing or should I say seeing Gale kissing Madge Undersee in the hallway at Panem High. I ran from District Twelve as I ran to Central Park in New York. I just wanted to crawl into a rock and forget about love. I practically grew up with Gale and I trusted him with everything; I trusted him with my heart and in return I get a broken heart. The afternoon I won't forget that is that Peeta ran to Central Park just to look for me! I think any man is crazy to go after a girl who's been running for miles just to get away from society or not in the mood to say anything but he did.**_

_**Peeta said he felt sorry for me on how Gale broke my heart and that's when he confessed his feelings for me. At first I thought he was bullshitting on how can a guy like him, fall in love with a girl who lives in the Seams? Why? When he told me about my singing back to grade school to disappearing in the shadows because of my father's death and promise to be a better man then Gale is. He [Peeta] kept his word, dated through high school then after graduation we got married, and joined the army.**_

_**March 27. 20XX**_

_**I keep having dreaming the same dream that's been haunting me on what seems to be like a couple of years. This felt moment felt so real, like no joke. It was dark and hot. I was riding in a back of a truck, what looks like a covered army truck. I was wearing a uniform that weight at least twenty pounds and I said to a group of soldiers 'When is this war going to end?' and someone answered back saying 'When the world ends?' Suddenly I felt a powerful force jolting me out of my seat then blacking out. –**_

I quickly closed the journal as tears running down my face as I placed my hands to cover my face and cried. I remember that night very clearly now. My squad and I were assigned to keep fighting and killing some of the Taliban groups who have killed their own citizens for pride and selfishness. They bombed a hospital were unarmed full of man, woman, family, and children were killed and we couldn't have helped them. We were killing those bastards outside the building then we saw a dozen of the Taliban group running into the building ranting about 'Dear god, let these people be our great purpose.' Gale forcedly dragged me away along with our squad as we all run for cover but we felt a strong force pushing us a few feet away from the hospital. My best friend used his body to cover me and I quickly pulled away and saw a sight that I wish I could erase. Those _**bastards **_just murdered innocent man, woman, and children.

"We have to go back! We have to go back, at least to save some of them!" I raised my voice a little with the words rolling off my tongue. I placed my hands back on the journal. "Why? Why did they do that to those innocent people? They were victims of this hideous crime; they didn't deserved to be murdered. They had so much to live for." I breathed out remembering that and wiped my face. I re-open the journal again and going through the pages quickly page by page.

_**Burned. Coma. Rehab. Marriage. Dizzy. Love. Secrets. Questionable about Gale. Glimmer &amp; Rue. Peeta. Mom. Prim. My father. Finnick. Boggs. Paylor. Training days. Headache memories. Nightmares. Army. Haymitch. A baby with Gale. New Years. Re-connecting with Peeta again. Justice.**_

"KATNISS! KAT!" I heard Peeta yelling from the outside as he came into Gale and I's home. I can hear him running around downstairs.

"I'M UP HERE IN THE MASTER BEDROOM!" I yelled back responding to him on my whereabouts. I laid out the journals in order on the bed and looked at the doorway to see my husband.

"Katniss you scared me to death, I was afraid something happened to you!" Peeta said being concern yet serious as he runs towards me with his lips meeting mine and I kissed him back twice then pulled away. "Are you okay? How's the baby?" He replied keeping his blue eyes on me being thoughtful.

"I'm okay, a breakfast bar helped me settled my stomach and I needed the sleep." I answered as I kept my focus on him. "The baby's fine, nothing to worry." I assured him.

"What made you come all the way out here Kat?" He asked wanting to know.

"I was dreaming and these flashbacks came to me; most of them was Gale from being with him for so long, our upbringing, including having complete Déjà vu. Look." I tapped on the journal and I could see Peeta's reaction on seeing these six journals. "What's with all these journals? I'm a little clueless." He asked as he picked up a journal.

"Remember what the doctor said about my brain having two things going on; one side has the memory to the past and the other is trying to remember current times?" Peeta nodded his head remembering the day in court. "Apparently while I was with Gale, I have had these journals to help me recall some memories. Every time I would get a flashback I will always be confused and ask myself 'Something isn't right and this rings a bell to me.' Here's a note that I wrote to myself even though I don't remember it." I handed him the folded letter to him and seeing my husband lightly taking the note in my hand then opening it.

Peeta clears his throat and reads my words of my note.

_**Hello me, if you're reading this note. This means that you've solved one of the biggest riddles that I've been trying to recall for the past five or six years. There's five journals; first year is labeled pink, second year is orange, third year is yellow, fourth year is blue and fifth year is green. The one journal is purple that has the most important information that sparks an interest and memory if we can recall. I hope with all this information you can put Gale in jail for the rest of his life. **_

_**Also, go to the closet over to Gale's side. There's a loosen broad on the floor and he has a shoebox of something. Maybe that can help out.**_

_**Good luck to ourselves**_

_**-Katniss**_

His blue eyes looked at me as he felt someone just hit him in the back of his head with tears falling down from his eyes. My husband cleared his throat again then looks at me. "Remember your subconscious took over for those number of years. You may have written this just in case something like this would happened now or later on down the road." Peeta spoke with a broken but strong voice. "I thought I could never hated anyone so much, but Gale is the person I HATE the most right now. He caused both of us pain and I pray to god that he'll rot in that jail cell of his." He replied being serious with anger in his tone of voice.

I get up from the bed standing up. "I'm going to the closet and see if I can find that loosen wooden broad. Scan these and I don't want to know what I wrote in all THOSE journals." I said collecting myself and walking over to the closet over to Gale's side. I drop to my knees lightly and grabbed a wire hanger. I lightly grazed the floorboard with my fingers and trying to find that loose broad. "It has to be here somewhere, it has to be." I said to myself and closed my eyes silently praying to find that board. Then opened my eyes with my hands feeling something loose and smiled in relieved. I remove the wooden board and grabbed the wire hanger.

"Did you find it Katniss?" My husband asked wanting to know.

"I think I might have." I bend the wire hanger and held the hanger on my right hand then going into the small space for a trap and heard one snap then another. I can hear the movement of Peeta's prosthetic leg walking towards me and taking a seat by my right side. "What was that?" He asked.

"Gale is smart on hiding things away, he's anything but stupid." I stated a fact about my now former best friend and pulling out the wire hanger to show two mouse traps that's snapped into the metal. I placed the bended hanger to my left side. "Just in case he would think that one of us or someone wouldn't notice it." I answered my husband questions and grabbed the shoebox then placing it on my lap. I breathed out of fear and finally solving this mystery and opened the top of the shoebox.

Inside of it was paperwork, a couple of envelopes, folded up documents, a tape recorder, and my wedding bands from Peeta. "My engagement and wedding ring you gave me, I was wondering what happened to them?" I placed the simple pearl gold band ring that Peeta gave me when he asked me to marry him on my left ring finger and followed by a single gold band ring on top of it. "I was wondering the same thing too, when Commander Paylor told me that you died in action and I asked for your rings; the medical team said 'they were gone' I knew they were full of it." My husband comment back regarding my rings. Peeta grabbed a voice recorder and pressed play.

**Gale: Day One, I know I shouldn't be doing this; keeping Katniss away from Mellark but now I can make it for lost time. [Sights] This would be the perfect time and I hope one day that Katniss will forgive me for this. I'm not ready to talk to any therapist just yet and this will do for now. When I first saw her lying in that hospital bed with burn marks and half of her body was in a cast; I thought I was going to lose it. The doctor told me that she was in a coma and if she didn't wake up, they would pull the plug on her. I broke down crying that night and wished I could trade places with her. **

I blinked my eyes with tears covering my sight and felt my breath was taken from me. I can feel Peeta becoming tense with anger. I wipe my tears and seeing two folded papers then opening both of them. Death certificates; _two _copies of my Death certificates. Stating.

**Death certificate**

**Name: Katniss Everdeen**

**DOB: May 16, 1990**

**DOD: June 9, 2010**

**Cause of Death: KIA in Afghanistan with Star Squad 451 heading back to camp was attacked by a landmine of the Taliban army, thirty-degree burn on deceased right side of body. **

I look to my left seeing the Death certificate stating the same thing and felt my husband taking the certificate into his hand. _'I can't believe this. I can't believe him!' _I thought in my mind being disgusted.

"This is the same one that the army officials sent me, the second day you were killed. I'm sure they sent the same thing to your mother." Peeta started.

My mother? I hope Peeta stayed in touched with her and Prim while I was being kept away. "Did you ever stay in touch with my mother or Prim?" I asked him as I looked into his blue eyes. "They didn't want to talk to me anymore, I tried everything but I found out that last year when we met again; Gale told them that 'I was too upset to talk to them and didn't want to talk or anything to do with them.' You know I would NEVER ignore your only family you have left." My husband answered my question.

Gale kept my _**own **_family away from Peeta and double crossed all three of them, that bastard! I can't wait to go to court and give him my words on how betrayed I feel right _**now**_. I can hear my husband fast forwarding the tape recorder for about twenty seconds then stops and hits play.

**Gale: Day 104, I've been Katniss to therapy every day to see Effie Trinket; New York's psychiatrist and so far it's been helping me out or so Kat tells me. I've been stress always keeping an eye on Katniss on where she goes, who she's friends, or run into. I had my investigators telling me a few months ago that Mellark was in New York City and didn't think about that when I decided to move us here. I either go with her while being out in the city or telling her where to go. **

Hits fast forward for ten seconds then presses play.

**Gale: Day 125, I just got back home from a bar and Katniss is spending the night at Glimmer's place. I've been drinking [laughs] and I met this sweet beautiful blonde her name is Del or Delly Cartwright. I wanted to bring her back here so badly BUT I was afraid to get caught if Katniss ever walks in.**

**Gale: Day 126, I just got done giving Katniss some sleep syrup and gave her about two teaspoons and a half. It's because of the night terrors and to have some alone time with Delly. Speaking of which, she should be here in about thirty minutes. **

Peeta forwards the tape recorder for five seconds then playing play.

**Gale: Day 145, Two and a half years here in the city. Just a side note. Delly asked me if anyone is hiring her and told her what place is; Connor's Bakery Corner. I told her I would give her a strong reference and we talked, one thing led to another and guess you can say the rest is history after that.**

I honestly don't know how much more I can take of listening to all of Gale's confessions and everything he's done. I feel like I want to throw up right now and this is sickening. A second later my husband plays the recorder and praying to god this will be it.

**Gale: Day 147, Delly got the job at Connor's Bakery Corner as a cashier and I told her to seduce Peeta Mellark. Word got around that he's been wanting to get more paper work on Katniss and every detail of her being 'killed in action' including her draft day. She agreed even though Del has told me Peeta is a good guy and telling her to distract him.**

I covered my ears being in complete shock and shaking my head. I felt Peeta wrapped in arm around me then lightly shakes arm.

"I turned off the recorder Kat, you don't have to hear it anymore." My husband tells me as I uncovered my ears and look into his eyes. "It's okay." He says to me in a gentle tone.

I turned my head straight forward then reaching over into a shoebox and grabbing a slight handful of what felt like pictures. I bought them close to me and flipping them over. There's a woman's profile with third degree burn marks and a wrap around her head. I quickly put the first picture to the bottom and my jaw dropped in fear seeing this woman body in a hospital bed with more burn marks, a cast, and more wraps. And a life support. I felt tears escaping my eyes and I felt so bad for this woman being in this condition. I flipped over the pictures multiple times and identifying who the woman is in these photos. My eyes widen in fear and dropping them from my hands.

"Katniss, what's wrong?" Peeta's concern voice sounds distant to me right now.

The woman in the picture with those burns marks and on life support. She's me. It's me. I was on deaths door and somehow manage to be alive right now.

"By god, that bastard! I knew in my heart that you weren't dead and I never believed it for a second. All of this is evidence and we have to take this to court, the sooner the better. I can't believe Gale used Delly to convince her to hit on me and she never decided to say anything." My husband voice begin to anger in his tone.

"You can't blame her for this." I said in a low voice. "She was just a pond in his game and this is beyond crossing the line; married or not you _**don't **_cheat on your spouse. Before we go to the court house there's another place I need to stop by." I got up from the floor and standing up again with my arms folded in front of me.

"Where's the other place you have to go?" Peeta asked as I looked down seeing him collecting everything we just discovered and putting them back into the shoebox and putting the top on. I held my hand to help him from the floor and took a step back as I lifted his arm to stand on his feet with the shoebox in his right hand.

"Arrow Archer, I need to pay a visit to a few people. If you don't mind?" I kept my attention and my eyes on him.

He nodded his head then with a small smile. "No, not at all." My husband answered.

I lead us out of the main closet and back to the bedroom. I walked over to the bed and collected all the spirals. "Let's get out here, Arrow Archer then to the courthouse." I replied buttoning my jacket and seeing Peeta by my side. "Lead the way my girl on fire." He suggested.

_**Fifth teen minutes later at Arrow Archer**_

I breathed out and pushing the door open seeing a group of kids practicing archery. I see a blonde woman instructing them to aim an object that's ten feet from them.

"Alright everybody; have a clear mind, focus, breathe, and aim." Glimmer or I think that's her name is being professional telling her students on what to do. The blonde woman turns around to see Peeta and I being in her building with her jaw being a dropped a little then giving a small smile walking over to us. "Hi, I mean Hello Katniss, it's good to see you again." She said being polite holding her hand out to greet me.

"I remember you Glimmer and it's good to see you too." I shook her hand with a smile.

"I heard what's been going on in your case; you know how word gets around." I nodded my head remembering how gossip is traveled here in New York. "Gale's a son of a bitch I'll tell you that." She whispered not wanting to her the students to hear her swear. "I can't believe he tricked for all the years I've known you and I knew there was something very odd about Gale. He's a hell of an actor I'll give it that." Glimmer expressed herself as she folded her arms in front of her chest.

"You're right, he is a bastard for it. He'll go to jail without a doubt with new information Peeta and I found it." I stated as I looked at her.

"Peeta's your husband?" She asked. I nodded her head answering her question. "He seems like a nice guy when I called him to come pick you up in December because of the bad weather." Glimmer said being genuine to her word. "I hope Peeta will treat you right and I'll be right back to get your purse from the office." She lightly jogs into the office.

"Katniss? Katniss! Mrs. Hawthorne! Mrs. H!" I slightly turn to the right seeing several kids running towards me with a smile.

"Katniss. You're back!" I look to see an African-American girl with small curl afro wearing a dark green shirt, black jeans, and black tennis shoes.

I bend down to all their eye level and being in front of Rue. "Thank you for welcoming me back everybody. It's really sweet of you all to greet someone that's been away for a bit." I said being sincere not trying to hurt anybody's feeling. I don't remember anyone else but Rue and Glimmer.

"Everybody, kiddos! Katniss had experience a life changing moment and it's hard to explain. Please give Mrs. Mellark some space." Glimmer comes running in with a brown purse in her hands coming towards my direction.

Her students or should I say my students too also followed her directions seeing the kids backing a few steps away. "Mrs. Mellark?" "Mrs. Hawthorne?" Boys and girls said being confused.

The blonde woman handed a brown purse that's mine (I think) and placed the purse strap across my torso. "Thank you Glimmer." I said being polite and seeing her nodding her head.

I turn to face the kids again. "I'll come back to visit soon, I promise. I'm going to have a baby and I'll come by when I can; if that's alright with Ms. Glimmer." I stand up on my feet again and turned my head to face Glimmer. "Yes, yes of course. Come whenever you want and congrats on the news!" The blonde woman said being chipper and hugged me. I hugged her back and felt the kids hugging our legs. I pulled away gentle signaling the kids know to be careful and turning around to see my protégé; Rue. "I won't ever forget you my little shadow and you have a promising career as an archer." A smile rose on my face then hers and hugged her again. "I have to get going and be back soon." I made a promise and lightly running back outside in the cab where my husband is waiting on me.

_**At the Courthouse… on the stand.**_

"Yes, I got the report of Star Squad 451 was killed coming back to base. But I didn't know that three of them survived and was paid off by Doctor Richard Benson. I heard about this ordeal when I received a notice court filed by former soldiers Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen-Mellark. I take full responsibly on this error of trouble that my former protégé Gale Hawthorne has caused while being under my jurisdiction." Lita Paylor replied being profession and yet serious at the same time.

"As of now Richard Benson's medical license has been removed pertinently and never will practice medicine throughout his life. You, Commander Lita Paylor will not be charged of this crime; you were misinformed of the matter." Judge Snow replied as he looked at his former protégé then back to everyone in the courtroom.

"I was informed first by the Army about my daughter's KIA and getting a death certificate. At first I didn't want to believe it because I lost my husband in a mining accident and was in complete shock. Then Gale told me from his view and I believed him. I can't believe that he has kept my daughter, Primrose's sister, and my son-in-law's wife away from us." Mrs. Everdeen said being disappointed.

"The same statement with my mother. I never knew that Gale could manipulate anyone and I looked up to him as a brother figure." Prim replied giving a cold glare to a former family friend with her arms in front of her chest.

"Don't worry Gale, stay strong!" Delly whispered being confident placed a hand on Gale's shoulder.

The court doors burst open seeing Katniss holding six spirals in her hands marching towards Judge Snow with Peeta following behind her holding a tape recorder in his right hand and the shoebox in his left hand.

"Sweetheart, what are you doing here?" "Katniss, I thought you were under the weather?" "Katniss, you're really alive?" Haymitch, Effie, and Mrs. Everdeen asked being in complete shock.

"What's the meaning of this Mrs. Mellark?" The white haired eighty year old man asked wanting to know.

"Sorry for interrupting your court Judge Snow, I had another memory moment and long story short; I went to the house where I lived with Gale and found these spirals that I wrote for the past six years, a note that I wrote to myself on solving a clue." I replied being serious and catching my breath.

"Including a shoebox that Gale had all of Katniss's paperwork, copies of her death certificate that was sent out to the Everdeen's and myself, photos of my wife in a hospital bed, and a tape of his confessions instead of going to therapy. He conned Delly Cartwright to work at Connor's Bakery Corner which he did and instructed her to date me so I could forget about my wife's 'death' so I could date her." Peeta finished the last of her words holding the shoebox.

The Mellark's walked over to their Lawyer with Johanna being shocked of this new evidence. Plutarch Heavensbee and half of the courtrooms jaw dropped with this bombshell.

"Please hand the evidence to my court reader; Madison." Judge Snow replied with his hand gesturing showing a blonde young woman with pale complexion, dark pink blouse, black pencil skirt, and black high heels walking over to Katniss.

Katniss hands her the spiral with Peeta placing the shoebox on top with the tape recorder topping it.

"Five minute recess and I'll reach a verdict." The eight year old man hit his gable and getting up from his seat stepping down going towards the court reader taking the shoebox and tape recorder then going into his office.

The star crossed lovers walk back over to Johanna and telling them what they discovered.

"I'm just shocked and talk about blowing _him _out of the water. I'm glad that you're getting your memory back. Great work to yourself on bringing this evidence out." The brunette lawyer folded her arms in front of her.

"How did you find my shoebox?" Gale asked being serious as he walked over to his best friend with blonde man standing in front of Katniss.

"Had a dream of a memory that I wrote a letter to myself and saw you but something in the wooden floor of the closet. I knew something wasn't right when I was with you and you had Delly over while I was knocked out from medicine or going away to a person's house? Some faithful husband you are." Katniss folded her arms in front of her chest as she kept her eyes on her former best friend. "You did everything in your power to make sure I didn't go anywhere Peeta went to or keeping me away from certain areas. How could you lie to my own family? My mother and Prim. They're the **only **family I have left besides having a new addition in nine months. But still, we had each other's back when it came to family and you stabbed all three of us in the back for lying." She stated a couple of facts mixing in with the truth. "I remember on New Years that I asked you to contact my family and your response was 'Let me see what I can do.' Does that ring a bell to you?" The brunette woman used air quotes at the end and placed her hands on her hips then seeing Gale putting his head down and sighting. "Thought so." She walks off running over to her mother and sister.

"Oh my god, you're alive!" Prim breaks down as she hugs her big sister and Katniss hugs her back with tears running down her face. "That makes two of us little duck; I miss you so much and mom too." Katniss kissed Prim's head. "Oh Kat, I have no words to say right now but-""I know and just so glad to see you again." The brunette woman hugs her mother.

_**In front of the court room…**_

"Peeta, I'm **so very **sorry about tricking you on going on a date with me." Delly said being apologetic as she stands in front of Peeta.

The blonde man backed up a few steps. "You're sorry about that?! Yet you couldn't have any decency to tell me that you were being set up and you knew about Katniss living with Gale and didn't tell me? What kind of human being does that? I hope you get fined for what you did." Peeta spoke with anger in his voice and walking away going over to Haymitch and Effie.

"Talk about shaking up the courtroom bread boy and all I can say is… damn. You guys will win, no doubt." The fifty-four blonde man said getting his flask out of his jacket pocket opening the lid and taking a drink.

"I knew right from the beginning that Delly and Gale were sleeping together. The girl seems innocent but wow. I will love to be your therapist now till whenever if that's alright with you and Katniss." Effie replied offering her services to the Mellarks.

Peeta nodded his head with a smile. "Yeah, we will like that very much. Thank you Miss Trinket."

"Miss Trinket was my mother, just Effie will simply do." The white hair woman replied opening herself up. "Where's Finnick Odair at? I thought he would be here about now." She asked wanting to know.

"Finnick's in the hospital with his wife, they have a daughter." Haymitch closes his flask then putting it back inside his jacket.

"Oh that's so wonderful to hear!" Effie cheered as she claps her hands with joy. "What did they name their daughter? I bet she's beautiful."

"Finnick told us yesterday that Annie and he already picked a name. They named her Melody Katniss Odiar and Kat's the godmother." The baker boy replied with a small smile on her face.

"That's really great to hear kid and don't worry you'll get your share of dirty diapers pretty soon." Haymitch added a comment laughing a little bit. Then Effie and Peeta joining the laughter a little bit.

"Soldier Mellark and Commander Abernathy." Lita Paylor addresses her former army crew. Effie walks away going over to Johanna and the two man salute their higher authority. All three officials put their right hand down. "I hope that you two have been doing alright and Soldier Mellark, I sincerely do apologize for the error on that part of the report on Katniss. I'm sorry for the pain that I've cost you six years ago. On the behalf to the army and myself; we would like to donate thirty-five thousand dollars in damages not only from the medical error but from our fault and hope you and Soldier Everdeen-Mellark. Even though you two are retired and will be taken care of for the rest of your lives." The African American woman pulled out an envelope check and holding it out to him.

The twenty-four year old man jaw dropped in shock and stunned for words. "Thank you Commander Paylor but this is too much, there's no way we can accept this. I-we don't blame the army, we blame the medical reports and Gale Hawthorne for the damage that struck Katniss and I." Peeta replied being truly sincere and honest.

"We insist and consider this as a token of the Army's appreciation for the two of you fighting in battle and fighting for this country. In a couple of weeks, accept our invitation for an honoring service and we will be awarding you and Mrs. Mellark for your courage." Paylor places the envelope check into his hand. "Good luck in life soldiers and we'll see you soon." She bided her farewell and walking away leaving the court room.

A security guard comes out from doors and clears his throat. "All rise!" He raised his voice and as with everyone going back to their places in the court room. Judge Cornelius Snow comes from his office and walking up to his seat. "Be seated." Taking a seat behind with everyone seating down. "Given the circumstances from this new evidence that Soldier Katniss Mellark has bought forward and going over everything including the tape recordings of Soldier Gale Hawthorne's confessions and having Mrs. Mellark under his care with no contacting with her spouse or family members." His snake cold eyes turn his head to the left and grabbed his gable. "Gale Hawthorne you are guilty violating and paying off army doctors for Soldier Mellark's condition of declaring dead to her family. Taking advantage of Katniss Mellark's condition. The sentence for prison is twenty years to life." Judge Snow hits his gable. "As for Delly Cartwright, you were an assessor to Gale Hawthorne and you'll be fine of two years' probation." He hits his gable again. "As for damages from Mister Hawthorne, you (the Mellarks) will receive forty thousand dollars in damages." Judge Snow hits his gable and getting up from his seat stepping down back to his office.

"We won, holy shit we won!" Johanna cheered doing a mid-air punch then smiled.

Katniss and Peeta hug each other tightly with small tears coming down their faces. "I can't believe it, he's going away. The nightmare is finally over." She replied looking into his blue eyes and kissing him. The blonde man rubbed her back to confront her. "We can finally be at peace again."

_**Six months later….**_

"So tell me Katniss and Peeta, what's been going on with you two lately since last month?" Effie asked being cheerful.

The blonde man had his arm wrapped around his wife shoulder blade as she leans into the sofa. The brunette woman placed both hands on her growing bump then smiles.

"Well yesterday, we found out the sex of the baby and-""It's a girl!" Peeta said with excitement cutting Katniss off.

"Oh congrats you two and I know she's going to be beautiful." The blonde with orange tips therapist started to become happy then settles down. Then looking at Katniss. "Is everything alright Katniss? What's wrong?" Effie leans forward into her chair.

* * *

_**To be continued… On the start of The Healing Process**_

_**The END!**_

_**Fifth teen pages can you believe it! Holy crap! I'M BEYOND SORRY for the late update and just got done with finals last week and needed some sleep. Thank you for everyone that has loved this fanfiction as much as I love writing it. Sorry for being bad at math (I'm dyslexic with numbers and tried to make sure everything was right). I will begin to write ideas down to start The Healing Process and yes still writing for The Steps of Becoming A Father (wouldn't forget that). Since I have school this coming Monday and last semester at college before transferring to my dream university; I'll try to write as much as I can.**_

_**Love you guys and have a great night.**_

_**-Honeylove90**_


End file.
